


Ageless Devotion

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Devotion, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maturity, No underage, OlderBlaine, Romance, age is just a number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Kurt Hummel is becoming a little depressed with his life going nowhere, after finishing college and still in a dead end job, he decides to make a few changes...but one night out with Rachel Berry and her theater friends changes everything.Enter Blaine Anderson, who he would say changes his life for the better, but his family and friends are a bit more dubious. In the end, age is just a number





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so after posting the first of a very dark one, I am also posting the beginning of a very lovely story...in the hopes that my readers don't hate me forever XD

New York was all he ever wanted when he was in high school. All his dreams were here, it was diverse, busy, loud, just like he imagined it would be. What he didn't imagine was how tough it would be once college was through. He always told everyone around him, how incredible his life was, and how happy he was to be in the city of his dreams. What he didn't count on was feeling so utterly lost, and now at 23, he had no clue if New York was even his own dream anymore, or the ghost of what used to be hanging over him.

His best friend Rachel was faring a little better than he was, and to be completely honest he was a little jealous. She was on Broadway straight out of school, cast in the first leading lady role for Wicked straight away, and every audition after that seemed to make her even more famous than the last.

He was happy for her, he always would be. He just hated that his life had taken a direction of a downward spiral, while hers went up, even though they had started off at the same school, had the same dreams, same career plans, and got each other through their hardest college years, she was still making something of herself, and while Kurt sometimes got an audition, he wasn't sought after like she was. 

He had his original job at a restaurant on weekends, and it seemed to be the only one that he could keep. He had applied for acting gigs, had a ton of auditions under his belt, and his grades were all perfect, even his extra curricular grades were outstanding, but Kurt knew that the real reason for being snubbed for roles would always be his face and his voice.

Rachel kept telling him not to give up, keep pushing himself out there, but the more rejections he had, the less he wanted to keep pushing. He was close to giving up and finding another career path. He was still young, he could go back to college and do something different.

"Kurt! There you are, I've been trying to call you for 2 hours!" Rachel exclaimed tiredly as she opened the door and saw Kurt sitting at the kitchen table of the tiny apartment, focused on his laptop, "You wouldn't believe who I saw this morning!"

"Who?" Kurt said without looking up from his laptop, and Rachel huffed.

"What are you looking at? Other auditions?" She asked as she dropped her bag and coat on the couch and made her way over to him.

"No, about classes in NYU this fall."

"What? Why? Kurt you already went to college!"

"I know but Rachel, the only job I have from all those grades are part time at the restaurant," Kurt sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I just want to do something with my time, before I get too old to accomplish anything."

"Oh Kurt," She said a little sympathetically, resting her arms around his shoulders, and kissing the back of his head gently, "did you want to come out tonight? It's a very exclusive club...Damian said that only certain members with cards can get in."

"No I don't-" 

"Please, it will take your mind off of things, just tonight I promise." Rachel pleaded in his ear and Kurt slumped his shoulders in defeat before closing his laptop and smiling at her.

"Ok...sounds like fun."

She squealed and hugged him before they both went to their rooms to get their clothes ready for going out.

Rachel had lots of friends from Broadway and theater backgrounds now, most of them rich as hell too, and had access to lots of exclusive and private clubs and bars. Especially her new love interest Damian.

Rachel almost always invited Kurt to go with them, but he often didn't have time to go, or didn't want to. He had no idea why he had accepted her offer this weekend, but he vowed to himself to loosen up and enjoy himself for once.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The club was loud, and Kurt could barely hear Rachel screeching over the music to ask him what he wanted to drink, he leaned over and shouted it to her, and she walked off with a nod. Damian and all of their other theater friends, had all lined up at the bar, but Kurt refused to join the crowd, they weren't his friends.

He made himself busy by finding a table, taking a seat and watching the bodies moving to the beat on the dancefloor. His eyes skimmed the crowd dancing for a while, his head bopping along to the beat, until Rachel made her reappearance with his drink and her friends.

They all chatted and giggled between themselves, and Rachel sat on Kurt's side of the table.

"Hey, why don't you come and dance with me?" She asked loudly over the beat, and Kurt rolled his eyes to look at her.

"Don't you have a boyfriend for that?" He said as he eyed Damian across the way, who was laughing and chatting loudly to another girl Kurt never cared to know the name of.

"Oh he's talking theater right now," Rachel waved it off before tugging on Kurt's arm, "and I need to dance."

He rolled his eyes once more before letting Rachel tug him to his feet, and with a squeal of joy she dragged him into the sea of moving bodies.

He had never been that good a dancer, but he could move just like anyone else if he really tried. But with Rachel he just went along with her silly dances, because why not?

He could feel the beat against the air around them, and some part of him was having fun, but another part of him was starting to feel lonely in this crowd of people, especially when all of Rachel's friends joined them and started dancing a little too close for his comfort.

He coughed uncomfortably and made his excuses before heading back to their table, Rachel watching him with sad eyes before she was distracted by another one of her crowd of friends.

He slumped into his seat and sipped his drink while watching the dance floor again. He had never been one for parties and clubbing, why he agreed to come tonight he will never know. Maybe he should just leave.

He thought about it for a while, the strawberry daiquiri was nice, but he didn't feel like it would spark any excitement in him. He wasn't really one for drinking either. It usually got him in trouble.

He sighed as he stood, ready to head off. Bringing his phone out of his pocket to text Rachel that he was leaving, when suddenly it was knocked out of his hand as someone stumbled into him, and his phone went skittering across the wooden floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I just tripped over the....table." The guy apologized profusely until their eyes met and then went silent, and Kurt himself could feel his breath catch in his throat.

The man was heart-stoppingly, wondrously, impeccably, gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was staring, he knew he was but the words seemed to be caught in his throat as he took in the man before him. He couldn't be any older than 35, with moussed curly hair, and an incredibly well tailored suit, he looked out of place in this kind of atmosphere, like he had stepped out of some dream scape.

"I'm really sorry...i'll get it," the guy said quickly, after realizing that they were both standing and staring at each other, and Kurt watched as he followed after where Kurt's phone went and had to go threw a throng of people to get it, "here, I'm really sorry I think it's cracked."

Kurt didn't even look at his phone before pocketing it.

"That's ok, I needed a new one anyway." he waved it off and the man looked at him a little skeptically for a second before offering his hand.

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." He replied as he grasped the very soft and warm hand in front of him, noticing the way Blaine's fingers wrapped around his palm like it belonged there.

then Blaine smiled and Kurt felt his knees weaken a little, he could also feel tiny beads of sweat forming around his hairline as his body temperature went up a little. He coughed a little uncomfortably, and swayed until he grabbed onto his chair to take a seat.

He offered a smile up at Blaine, as he sat, feeling awkwardness settle in a little, so he quickly offered him a seat too.

"Do you want to sit with me?" he asked and Blaine smiled before turning his head back out to the bar, waving at someone from across the way, before taking a seat.

"Thank you," he sighed a little in relief, "my friends dragged me here, claiming that I need to have fun."

"Mine too," Kurt rolled his eyes as he answered, "she can be a little demanding when she wants to be."

"Not your scene?"

"Far from it. I take it, its not yours either."

"No, not really," Blaine said with a laugh, and Kurt all but melted at the sound, leaning forward to hear him properly over the music, although they were already sitting sort of close and yelling over it, "I mean it was fine in my younger years, but let's just say that the club scene is a little too far from age group."

Kurt wanted to ask how old Blaine actually was, he couldn't be any older than 35, but Rachel was suddenly standing beside him and looking between them with a curious gaze.

"Hey Rach, have fun?" he asked but her focus wasn't really on him right now.

"Who's this?" Ashe asked in her sweetest tone of voice so she didn't sound rude and Kurt scoffed.

"Rachel, this is Blaine, Blaine this lovely woman here is my roommate Rachel," he introduced them with a small smile and Blaine held his hand out to shake with Rachel's, "she was the one who dragged me here."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said politely and Rachel gave him a small smile in return.

"Kurt can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked as she tugged on his arm.

"Rachel, its a little rude to drag someone off mid conversation." He admonished his friend and Blaine shook his head with a small laugh.

"Oh by all means, don't mind me." He said and Kurt gave him another grin before Rachel dragged him out of his seat.

She walked them over to another table, just out of hearing range for Blaine, who had set his eyes back to the club to give the friends some privacy to talk.

"So Blaine?"

"Yes, Blaine, he bumped into me, and then I asked him to sit...what?" he said in explanation as she gave him a calculating look, "didn't you want this to happen? For me to meet somebody-"

"Your own age, he looks about 35-"

"So?" he cut her off with a glare and her face softened for a moment, "he's been incredibly nice and sweet, and I don't care about age, it's just a number."

"Kurt, I think you should-"

"No, Rachel, I'm going back to my conversation with the nice, handsome man at our table, and you don't get to judge me for it, ok?" He said with barely disguised venom in his tone and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok...just be careful please?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to go back to sit with Blaine, giving him an apologetic smile when he took his seat.

"I'm sorry, she's-"

"It's ok."

"Did you want to maybe, leave this place and go somewhere a bit quieter?" Kurt asked, placing himself out of his comfort zone and making the first move, hoping it wouldn't back fire on him.

Blaine's surprised face slowly melted into a wide smile.

"I would love to."

Kurt felt elated as he stood and Blaine went to say goodbye to his friend at the bar before leaving. He felt giddy and excited, and Rachel was still eyeing him from the dancefloor, but he just waved at her as she gestured for him to call her later.

"You ready?" Blaine asked as he reappeared and Kurt nodded before he led both of them through the club and back to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god, the horror," Kurt laughed, "I can't believe you're on Team Edward."

"Hey Robert Pattinson's hot." Blaine defended himself and Kurt rolled his eyes lightly.

"Nope, Team Jacob all the way."

"Ever heard the saying that Bella Swan had to choose between necrophilia and bestiality?" Blaine asked with a salacious grin and Kurt almost choked on his hot chocolate.

Kurt laughed out loud again as Blaine grinned at him in amusement.

"Oh my god, you make it sound so gross!"

"Kind of is."

"I will never be able to see the movie in the same way ever again."

Blaine chuckled at him.

Kurt had made the choice to bring Blaine back to his and Rachel's apartment for time to talk and get to know each other, he made them both hot chocolate and they had so far been talking about everything from where they grew up, to what movies they've seen lately.

Kurt was having the time of his life. Blaine was an incredibly intelligent and amazing man.

"Ok, favourite colour...and don't say pink." Kurt said with a giggle, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Really?" Kurt asked feigning surprise and Blaine laughed again.

"No, yellow, and sometimes green."

"So you're a sunshine and grass kind of guy?"

"I guess, what about you?" he asked with a shrug, and Kurt thought for a second.

"Oh red definitely," he replied, "did you go to college in New York?"

"No, Massachusetts, Harvard."

Wow...top Ivy League."

"Yes, it's what my parents wanted for me, and like a perpetually privileged trust fund baby, I fulfilled their wishes."

"Rich family background?"

"Pretty much," Blaine sighed as he made himself more comfortable on the couch, turning his body and propping one leg up, watching Kurt on the other end, "where did you go to college?"

"I studied musical theater at Nyada," Kurt explained and then sighed, "but, it hasn't really got me anywhere, so I've actually been looking to go back to NYU or something."

"Well that's very brave to be doing it again," Blaine gave him a small smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile back, "what are you hoping to study there?"

"Maybe fashion design and business? I haven't really decided yet."

"Well I hope you get in."

"Thank you," Kurt felt a little embarrassed at how Blaine considered him brave, "where do you work?"

"Anderson and Montgomery, law firm."

"What do you do?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine scrunched his face as if the next bit of information wouldn't go down well with Kurt.

"I'm the CEO."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, and Blaine just watched him for his reaction. Kurt didn't know what to think, here was a wealthy successful, brilliant and handsome man sitting on his second hand couch drinking hot chocolate that probably cost a dollar. Kurt suddenly felt very self conscious at the fact.

"Oh."

Blaine smiled tightly at Kurt's obvious discomfort with the information.

"I know what you're thinking," he said as Kurt watched him with nervous eyes, "and please don't label me as some snobby, rich guy. I don't ever want you to think of me that way."

"I'm just feeling a little...insignificant now." Kurt said honestly and Blaine slumped a little, and Kurt could see the shine of his eyes dim slightly in regret.

"Oh please don't-"

"I mean, you are a CEO of a company that I couldn't even begin to imagine the hard work it took to get there."

"It wasn't really, me and my friend, we made it."

"Still."

"Please Kurt, I had no intention of making you uncomfortable," Blaine placed his hand quickly over Kurt's that was resting on his own knee, and Kurt looked down at it in thought, "I don't tell people this kind of stuff because as soon as they realize what or who I am, they try to be overly nice and try to impress me. I don't want that with you."

"Anything I could do, would probably not impress you anyway."

"You impress me," Blaine said with a soft smile, "just being you, I like that."

Kurt found himself smiling at that and clasping Blaine's hand a little tighter. With Blaine's soft gaze on him, he felt himself slowly relaxing now in his presence.

"So you created it, that means that you're an Anderson or a Montgomery?"

"Anderson," Blaine admitted with a nod, before sticking his hand out with a fond smile on his face, "Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you."

Kurt laughed and held out his own hand.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you too."

The comfort was back, and Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief, but something was still bugging him about the information he had been given.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"If you're CEO, and you said you and your friend made this company...the company was up and running way before I was even starting kindergarten," Kurt said as he thought about the biggest law firm in New York, "my dad used to talk about the great things that had come out of New York because of the battles people had help with, especially LGBT cases..."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" Kurt asked quietly, starting to become confused about the whole thing.

Blaine breathed in a deep breath, and Kurt could feel his hand in his shaking a little. He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes and gave him a tight smile.

"I'm 48."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

"Say something." Blaine said after a while of the sitting in silence, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to say." Kurt answered honestly with a small shrug and Blaine shook his head despairingly.

"You're weirded out, aren't you."

"No-"

"You are. I know you are." Blaine cut off Kurt's answer quickly, and stood from the couch, walking around the back of it, and Kurt watched him for a second before his eyes softened and he smiled.

"No, I'm really not, you don't look at all over 40." Kurt told him and Blaine turned to give him a tight smile.

"Thanks. How old did you think I was when we first spoke?" He asked and Kurt's eyes widened at the question, and he remembered what he thought back in the club when Blaine had bumped him.

"At least 35."

"So still a good significant number then." 

Kurt couldn't believe he was hearing this. This beaten in rejection that Blaine was showing, the insecurity and sadness radiating off of him as he closed himself down. Kurt knew walls for protection when he saw them, he often had them himself.

He sighed under his breath as he watched Blaine's shoulders slumping further as the conversation went on. He was obviously having another conversation in his own head. One that puts him down a lot more than Kurt would allow.

"That's just it though, right?" Kurt said quietly and Blaine paused in his misery to look at him with slight confusion.

"What's it?" He asked thoroughly stumped, like he might have missed part of the conversation but Kurt just stood from the couch and walked around to lean on the back of it next to him.

Blaine was still eyeing him warily, and Kurt looked him in the eye with an intense but gentle stare.

"Age...it's just a number right?" 

Blaine's face ran through so many emotions in just a few seconds, that Kurt couldn't place them all. But he saw hope, and wonder. That could only be a good thing.

"How old are you?" Blaine asked with a very small upturn of his lips.

"24."

"...so young." Blaine groaned and buried his face in one hand, rubbing against his eyes slightly with his fingers.

"Maybe compared to you, old man," Kurt joked keeping his tone light, and he saw Blaine'sshoulders stiffen for a moment, until he looked at Kurt through his fingers and let out a chuckle.

They stood in silence again for a while, just breathing next to each other, accepting the other's information and all that had come before this confession. Blaine had lost the air of confidence he exuded earlier in the evening, and now he looked just as insecure and young as Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he watched him. He had been searching deep inside himself for the answer that Blaine probably craved from him, needed from him. Something that would say everything about this was ok.

And it was ok. Kurt had no qualms, no doubts that it was a great thing. That it was normal. And as Kurt dug deeper inside himself for any reservations about this whatsoever, he realized that he didn't. He accepted this as the norm, age, for Kurt, really was just a number.

"...I don't care." he said quietly, disturbing their silence so suddenly that it almost made Blaine jump.

"What?" Blaine asked even more quietly and Kurt turned to send him a serious look.

"I don't care. About your age I mean."

"Why? It should bother you a little at the very least, you could have whirlwind romances with guys your own age, not stuck with some old guy." Blaine said as he looked down at himself with a little contempt and Kurt shook his head before reaching for his hand.

"I happen to actually like this 'some old guy'," He said as he wrapped his fingers around Blaine's, who was just staring down at their hands, "...you're selling yourself so short, Blaine."

"I'm not really, I am old." Blaine responded as he tightened the hold of his fingers on Kurt's hand, squeezing lightly.

"Not for me." Kurt disagreed, and gave him a smile, and for the first time since the start of this conversation, Kurt saw Blaine's eyes gain back some of their light. Hope and excitement dancing around in their depths.

"Are you sure? I mean your reaction-" Blaine started to frown again and Kurt interrupted.

"I was just shocked ok? You really don't look like you're...you're..." he had no idea how to finish his sentence that didn't come off as overly nice or detrimental to his earlier proclamation.

"Your dad's age?" Blaine supplied with a smirk, but Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"My dad is 54 actually."

"Close."

"Not really." Kurt snapped a little and Blaine stared at him in wonder and surprise for a moment, before looking back at their hands and smiling softly.

"So this really doesn't feel weird to you?" Blaine asked but with the soft smile on his face, Kurt knew it was just a curious question rather than an argument and he sighed a little as stepped closer to Blaine's side, feeling the warmth spread through from their arms touching.

"No."

"You'd be the first, usually when guys younger than...35...learn my age, they run for the hills." Blaine explained with a small smirk and Kurt gripped his hand even harder and then took a deep breath and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you see me running?" he asked as he unconsciously snuggled closer, and he felt the tiny chuckle Blaine gave him in return.

"Not yet." Blaine added, and Kurt brought their joint hands up to his chest, thumb running along the knuckles of Blaine's and he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Well I don't plan to."

Then there was silence, Kurt standing with Blaine, leaning against him, with his eyes closed. Kurt's thumb was rubbing patterns on the back of Blaine's hand where they were still joined and pulled up to his chest. He felt Blaine shift slightly, possibly to look down at him. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, when Blaine's other hand reached over and ran through his hair.

Maybe it would be hard, maybe they wouldn't have much in common because of how they grew up and in what time, but they were here now, they liked each other, maybe it would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was waiting quite calmly when Rachel walked in later that same night. She had a slightly narrowed look on her face, as she looked around the apartment quickly before coming to sit down next to him on the couch. She huffed a little and Kurt waited for her to ask questions. He knew she would.

She wasn't one to let things go so easily.

Just when he had his last boyfriend, she was very opinionated about Frederick. Because he was Spanish, and didn't really know most English words, Rachel had a lot to say. She asked questions about what they could talk about if he couldn't speak English, and what kind of things was he expecting from Kurt, and how it would work if they couldn't communicate. Thing was, they communicated just fine, and Kurt was trying to teach him some more English, as well as learning some Spanish himself. 

But her judgemental glares and snide remarks made it very difficult for Kurt to be around Frederick without defending everything.

He gave it up.

But he would be damned if she made him give up on Blaine. The man himself had more issues with his age than Kurt did, and he had promised Blaine that it didn't bother him, and he wouldn't quit this because his roommate decided to throw a fit about it.

"So, did that man come back here with you?" She asked quietly and Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes.

"His name is Blaine and yes, he did," he said tightly, obviously readying himself for the defensive position, "we talked and got to know each other."

"And how old is he exactly?" She asked semi innocently, like she was curious but Kurt knew Rachel's mind, and he turned to her with a glare.

"How is that any of your business?"

"I just want to know Kurt." She said quietly as she shrugged.

"Well, I'm not telling you that," Kurt said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and trying not to make Rachel's dress catch on fire with his gaze, "I just had to fight with him on his own issues about whether this was a good idea or not, I don't need judgement from you either."

"I'm not judging-"

"Yes you are, don't lie, you're judging me, just like you did with every boyfriend I ever had." He interrupted her and stood from the couch, his anger now getting to him as she dat primly and straight, watching him with a pointed look.

"That's not true!" She defended herself loudly and Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Oh Rachel please...you can pretend to be a loving and supportive friend, but the fact remains that if it doesn't conform to your ideals, then its wrong." 

"Kurt-"

"No, I'm done talking to you about this," Kurt said quickly as he held up a hand to silence her, "it's my choice, my decision, and my life, and I can do whatever I want, see whoever I want to see, you don't get to control my life ok?"

She sat quietly for a moment, and indignant pout on her face. Kurt waited for her to start agin and she let out a sigh as she stood too.

"I just...why don't you let me set you up with a guy from my theater, they're all really nice, ambitious and driven, like you are." She said as she placed a hand on his arm, and he shook his head disbelievingly.

"And my age I bet," he said as he glared at her again, "No, I'm choosing to date Blaine and see where it goes."

She opened her mouth to protest but he held his hand up again, sharply, cutting her off with a glare.

"No, Rachel."

They stared at each other for a minute or two, before Kurt walked off into his bedroom, giving Rachel a glare when she tried to catch his arm. he couldn't believe her, he really couldn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel gave up trying to make him date other people, after Kurt argued with her about it for days. And he breathed a sigh of relief when she finally let it go.

Not that he was expecting her to be silent forever. When it concerned his dating life, she always had an opinion.

Kurt had given his number to Blaine and asked him to text him for another date sometime. He still had yet to hear from him though, because Blaine had mentioned that it might be busy for him at work this week.

Kurt understood. So he focused on other things, like applying for NYU.

It was a long shot, but he really wanted to do something with his youth while he still could, and the last college experience hadn't gotten him very far in the past year. Fashion was his next step, so he applied for a few design courses and sent his application in. Now all he had to do was wait for contact from them.

Work had been stressful lately, his boss seemed to find every excuse he could to get on Kurt's back about something. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right this week. 

On the Saturday night, as he walked slowly in the door to his apartment, weary and a little out of it from a late shift at work, his phone whistled with an incoming text. He threw his shoes and jacket on the couch and collapsed onto it as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

From Blaine: 'Hey Kurt, how have you been? It's very busy for me at work, which is why I haven't been able to contact you. I hope you're ok.'

It made Kurt's whole week seem a little brighter now, reading that text. He had a small smile on his face as he replied.

To Blaine: 'Hey. Yeah work has been pretty hectic for me too, I hope you're not working too hard. Things have been a little tense around here lately but I feel better now that you texted me.'

He didn't have to wait very long for another reply.

From Blaine: 'I'm sorry you're having a rough time, I'm glad I could make it even a little better for you.'

To Blaine: 'You really do.'

From Blaine: 'That's great.'

From Blaine: 'Listen Kurt...I wanted to ask, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? You told me that you don't work on Mondays, is that right?'

Kurt almost squeaked with delight, but he managed to rein in his excitement to message.

To Blaine: 'I can't believe you remember that, yes that's right I don't work on Mondays. And I would love to go out with you.'

From Blaine: 'Great. And of course I remember. So I shall pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night? Is that ok?'

To Blaine: 'Yes that's ok. Is it too much that I'm getting excited?'

From Blaine: 'Not at all. Wanna know a secret? I fist pumped the air lol'

Kurt laughed giddily and fell back on the couch cushions, wriggling his legs in the air. A date with Blaine tomorrow. that would make this entire stressful week worth it.

To Blaine: 'I'm glad I'm not the only one acting like a teenager then.'

From Blaine: 'Me too. I've got to get some paperwork sorted before tomorrow, so goodnight Kurt, and I'll see you tomorrow night.'

Kurt actually squealed like a girl, before he could stop himself, and the wide grin hurt his face a little.

To Blaine: 'Goodnight Blaine, see you then.'


	6. Chapter 6

He had an hour to go until Blaine would be picking him up, and he still could not choose between his clothes on what to wear. Why did it have to be so difficult now? Usually Kurt could pick out his outfits for dates in a flash, but something about his choices tonight seemed totally wrong. 

White, white was his best colour...but the jeans were a little tight, he didn't want to come off as a trying to hard. Black, black was always a good colour, but the shirt made him look even more pale than he already was. Green? No green was never a good first date colour, red shirts made him look too provocative.

Why was this so hard?

He groaned as he threw his red shirt back to the bed, which was already covered in everything from his wardrobe. He placed his face in his hands and made himself just breathe for a moment. 

'Come on Kurt, it's just a date,' he thought to himself, trying to calm his own nerves, 'Blaine has seen you before, he likes you, he asked you out...don't let this be difficult. You can do this.'

He looked down through his fingers at the mess of clothes on his bed, and raised an eyebrow. he reached out for a light blue shirt that was buried underneath some grey slack.

"Wait.." he said quietly to himself, pulling the outfit out and holding it up to inspect it.

This would work, maybe with his black jacket. Yes, he had found his outfit.

Shit, 45 minutes to get ready. Screw the moisturiser tonight, he'll do it later.

He threw his outfit on, and then inspected every bit of it before picking out some shoes, and then turning to put his clothes back into his wardrobe. Once the bed was finally clear he went into the bathroom, and started on his hair.

The light blue shirt brought out the blue in his eyes, which seemed to sparkle with excitement as he stared at himself in the mirror. The grey slack were not too tight, but just enough to make sure that anyone who saw him would know how slim and toned he was. He smirked.

Well there was only one person he wanted looking at him tonight.

Once his hair was up in his signature style, he pulled a few pieces loose so that his hair looked like it had some bounce. He put on his aftershave, which was only very light, but completed his look.

He smiled at himself, before biting his lip a little nervously.

He found his solid grey vest to put on over his shirt, giving him a look of dignity and very polished. he threw his jacket around his shoulders, just before the buzzer sounded in the apartment. With one last check and glance in the mirror he stepped out to the front door.

He placed his finger on the speaker next to the button and waited.

"Kurt?" came the smooth voice of Blaine's through the intercom and Kurt found himself grinning wildly.

"Hey, come on in, I'm nearly ready." He replied and pressed the buzzer to open the door down stairs, while he went to retrieve his wallet and keys.

A knock sounded as he was putting his shoes on, and he sighed out a calming breath before opening it slowly.

And Oh my god! What a sight!

The first thing Kurt saw was the smile, big and bright, that made his heart stutter on its beat. Next was the eyes, those incredibly deep and expressive hazel depths, that were scrunched up a little with the smile, and shining slightly with the same excitement that Kurt himself felt.

He had on a black, well fitted suit, with an almost bright crimson shirt, and the most wackily patterned tie in black and grey that Kurt had ever seen. Blaine looked absolutely gorgeous and he had used a little gel or mousse to bring out the curls in his hair, taming them so that they hung in short loose waves over his head.

The thing that held Kurt's attention next was the flowers Blaine was holding out to him, and Kurt's eyes took one last glance over Blaine's entire being before reaching for them with a soft smile.

"They're beautiful." Kurt said as he took the flowers, bringing them to his face to smell them as Blaine smiled back at him.

"So are you," Blaine replied with a beautifully low tone and Kurt felt his entire being shudder a little, as the heat rose a little in his cheeks, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just put these in a vase." Kurt said as he hurried quickly into the small kitchen, retrieving a glass vase from out of the cupboard underneath the sink, and then placing the flowers inside it, filling it with water quickly and placing it on the center of the small table.

Blaine watched him with a small smile, and waited patiently by the door for Kurt to be ready.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked as he stepped back up to Blaine, but all he received was a smile.

"You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." Blaine said with a little chuckle as Kurt glared playfully at him before guiding him out of the door.

Shy smiles and careful glances were made all the way back down to the exit of Kurt's apartment building, and once they stepped outside it became clear to Kurt, just how much money Blaine had. In front of the building, with a chauffeur waiting by the open back door, was a sleek black limousine.

"Oh my god," Kurt exclaimed quietly as he grabbed Blaine's arm, "a limo?"

Blaine took in Kurt's excited and slightly nervous face, as his gaze was stuck on the car before them, and he laughed a little as he took Kurt's arm through his own.

"Ever been in one?" He asked quietly, tugging on Kurt's arm a little until those blue-green, sparkly eyes turned to regard him.

"No, never." Kurt answered breathlessly and Blaine gestured for him to go ahead.

"Shall we then?" He asked as Kurt's attention slid back to the limousine.

Kurt nodded slowly and stepped forward. The man at the door nodded at him with a kind smile, and Blaine stepped forward to introduce them.

"Jonathan, this is Kurt, Kurt this is Jonathan, my personal driver." Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him before shaking Jonathan's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt," he said and Kurt could only nod, still trying to take in the information, and Jonathan grinned as he wriggled the door to the limousine, "are you getting in?"

As Kurt slid inside the limousine, feeling his slacks sliding across the expensive brown leather seats, he couldn't help the small gasp at the interior of it. It was bigger inside than it looked outside, and he actually couldn't keep the huge excited smile off of his face, even if he tried.

"It's not too much is it?" Blaine asked when he slid in next to him on the seat, the door shutting softly behind him, and Kurt turned his whole body to face him.

"Oh no," He started and then tilted his head to the side, flicking his gaze to the floor, "it's actually really nice, but..."

"Uh oh, I over did it, didn't I?" Blaine interrupted with a sigh, but he felt Kurt put his warm hand within his own and looked up slightly startled.

"Blaine, it's lovely," Kurt said softly but firmly, looking Blaine in the eyes, "I love having first experiences, and this is a first," Kurt said as he gestured around the limo interior with one hand, "but, you don't have to do extravagant things for me. I already like you."

Blaine felt his face heat up a little, and he cleared his throat slightly, which had threatened to close upon him in despair of the situation. He gently squeezed the hand that was inside his own and gave Kurt an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Kurt, but I don't usually pull the limo out on a first date. It was a nervous, last minute decision on my part."

"Well...all we can do now, is enjoy it right?" Kurt responded with a slight laugh, the sound of which relaxed Blaine immensely, "you don't have to pull out all the stops to impress me, Blaine, I was already impressed."


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt gave Blaine a look as they entered the very fancy restaurant, and Blaine wouldn't really look him in the eye as they walked into the lobby area. Kurt shook his head with a smile as Blaine led them to the hostess, who showed them to their table straight away.

No wait times...that was different.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair, but Kurt smirked at him and pulled out Blaine's as well, before taking his seat. The sound of Blaine's laughter was one of his favourite sounds now. He made a promise to himself to get him to laugh a lot.

"So this is fancy," Kurt said as the hostess left to get them menus and drinks, "why this place?"

"Well, I know it is a little fancy, but it's also one of my favourite places to eat," Blaine replied with a shy smile, "I hope you don't mind."

"It's certainly different than places I would go to."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes Blaine, its a good thing."

Conversation started flowing fairly easily after a drink or two, it made them both relax a little and by the time they were ordering their meals, it was as if Kurt had known Blaine for years. There was comfort there, and also excitement, friendliness and connections.

It was so different from any date Kurt had ever been on, and it didn't even feel like a date. It felt just like sitting down to dinner with Blaine. Which was why it had diminished Kurt's nerves, because it felt so natural and real being around Blaine. 

And due to Kurt's instructions, Blaine had stopped trying to impress him and was just being himself. Which Kurt really loved.

They also were sharing their food, which you don't really do in a fancy place because it isn't polite but once Kurt had stolen a little of Blaine's meal, he laughed and then stole some of Kurt's, so they were both laughing giddily and enjoying themselves.

"So, tell me something I don't know about you already," Blaine said with a smile after they had finished their meals, "High school hell, bullies, Lima, Glee club, your fantastic father, your brother and step mother, your friends, Nyada, musical theater major...but what else?"

"What would you like to know?" Kurt asked as he placed his hands down on the table, leaning to rest on it.

"Anything." Blaine said with a shrug and a wide smile, which took Kurt's breath away.

"I don't have any pets, and never had one, but I like cats, erm..." Kurt started listing off personal things, and Blaine sat listening very interested in it, "I'm a very picky person, well I think I am."

"Picky how?"

"Different things, like tidiness and cleanliness," Kurt said and Blaine nodded with agreement, "I hate getting my hands dirty unless its for a good reason...I can be quite stubborn too. Rachel always says that."

"Well stubbornness is sometimes a good thing, it means you won't settle for lesser things, and stick to what you want." Blaine explained lightly and Kurt looked down a little shyly at the implications in that statement.

"I guess so," Kurt said with a shrug, before leaning his chin on one hand and smiling curiously at Blaine, "so what about you? I know about your high school, a Sadie Hawkins incident, mother and father, your brother, your business...what other things?"

"Well I can be pretty particular about things too," Blaine said clasping his fingers underneath his chin, "cleanliness and tidiness are important to me too, but also order. I can be very snobby."

"I doubt that, we just shared each other's food in a fancy restaurant." Kurt said with a laugh gesturing to the amount of mess between them on the table, and Blaine grinned at that.

"Oh trust me, I can be, especially when things aren't going my way."

"I see."

They fought over the bill, but Blaine won because it was his choice to bring Kurt here, and he wanted to do the gentlemanly thing. Kurt had rolled his eyes but agreed and when they were back in the limousine Kurt sighed with contentment, seating himself a little closer to Blaine than before.

They didn't talk much on the ride back to Kurt's apartment, but it was nice and peaceful. Kurt could really see himself doing this again and again. Blaine was a delight to be around.

"This has been really nice tonight," Blaine told him and Kurt turned to him, raising both of his eyebrows as a shy smile spread across his lips, "I mean it, I've really enjoyed it."

"Me too, it's been incredible." Kurt said quietly and reached a hesitant hand out to take Blaine's, who snatched it up with a little chuckle.

"Good." he said as he raised Kurt's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of his knuckles.

"But next time, I choose where we go, ok?" Kurt said and Blaine laughed as he regarded him with amusement.

"Next time?"

"Yes next time." He said with a firm nod and they exchanged a smile.

"Ok."

The tension in the air became palpable after there little exchange and Kurt found that it was incredibly welcomed. His heart felt a little light and his head felt fuzzy as he stared into Blaine's soft looking eyes. Blaine brought a hand up to Kurt's cheek, stroking softly along it with the pad of his thumb, causing a pleasant shiver to run down Kurt's spine.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the sensation, but after a few seconds it was gone and Blaine's hand slid back into his. Kurt opened his eyes with confusion but then realized that the limousine had pulled to a stop and Blaine was getting out.

He sighed as he felt a little disappointment settle into his stomach, and he followed out after Blaine.

He nodded to Jonathan as he and Blaine walked up to his apartment building. And as they ascended the stairs to Kurt's apartment door, Kurt felt like he was going to go a little crazy.

He was so sure that this perfect night was going to end in a perfect kiss, but Blaine wasn't even looking at him as they made their way up. Hadn't looked at him, Kurt noticed, since the moment in the limousine.

Should he ask? Would that be too forward? Was Blaine still having doubts about this silly age gap thing? Kurt didn't know, but the thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute, and it only made him feel worse.

As they reached Kurt's floor, he nearly groaned at this night being almost over and reigned his heart in for more disappointment. His defenses were slowly creeping back up, but he had been open with Blaine all night and now it felt like he was hiding, and it wasn't a good feeling.

As they came to a pause outside Kurt's door, they both stood semi awkwardly in the hall. Kurt didn't want to go in and leave things hanging the way they were, he didn't understand what was going on, and he needed to know.

Was this Blaine's way of backing out of dating him? 

"Blaine?"

At the soft call of his name, Blaine turned to look at him, and Kurt could see the emotions as clear as day in his eyes.

Trepidation was there, worry, a little bit of resignation and maybe a little spark of hope, if he was looking deeper.

"I had a wonderful night, thank you." Kurt said and Blaine's mouth tilted upwards in a small but resigned smile, as if he was waiting for rejection, "but I- I guess I'm just confused about what is happening right now."

Blaine tilted his head as regret filled his face and Kurt stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Blaine's arm.

"You can tell me, if this isn't going to work out, you know," Kurt tried to get through his words without choking on them, "please just-"

"No, Kurt." Blaine said sternly, "I would very much not want to stop seeing you."

"Then I don't understand what happened?"

"It's not you-" Blaine started and Kurt instantly felt the flames of anger creep higher, he hated this saying.

"Don't." Kurt said a little stubbornly and also a little angrily now, crossing his arms over his chest and Blaine instantly smiled at him, "tell me."

"I guess I was thinking about everything really," Blaine said with a shrug, "I'm sorry if you thought that I was trying to-"

"Let me down nicely?" Kurt suggested and Blaine shook his head quickly.

"But I'm not, I want to date you, I really like you." He said with conviction, even though the conflict of emotions behind his eyes terrified Kurt.

"But?" Kurt prompted.

"In the limousine, I was going to kiss you," Blaine admitted and Kurt's temper calmed slightly at the information, "and then there was a voice in the back of my head saying that this could only end in hurt and pain, so I pulled back...and since we got out and come up here, I was trying to think of all the reasons that it wouldn't be worth it."

"And?" 

"I couldn't think of a single thing, that would make this not worth it," Blaine said quietly and Kurt's breath caught slightly, and his heart skipped the next beat at Blaine's words, "nothing anyone could say or do, would make me not want to be with you."

Kurt sighed in relief, and Blaine watched him sag against the wall outside the apartment. He reached forward to place his hand on Kurt's arm, rubbing over his bicep softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Kurt closed his eyes for a moment as he calmed his nerves and felt a little deflated.

"I was just terrified for a second there, that you had thought that it wasn't worth it." Kurt said softly, letting the fear shine in his eyes when he opened them and Blaine stepped closer, a gentle and caring look in his eyes.

"Who would ever say you weren't worth the effort, you're incredible."

Kurt carefully reached out and wrapped his fingers in the lapel of Blaine's suit jacket, holding onto to him to ground him slightly, and he felt one of Blaine's arms wind around his waist, grounding him a little more.

"Where do you see us going?" Kurt asked, even though his brain was telling him to shut up, "I don't really do casual dating, and I don't hook up, I just...I need to know."

"Well I see us dating for a while," Blaine said as he strengthened his grip around Kurt, watching Kurt's hand nervously flex against the material of his jacket, "and then maybe becoming boyfriends, lovers-"

"Married?" Kurt asked quietly and then gave a small laugh at how ridiculous that sounded after a first date.

Blaine laughed good naturedly.

"Maybe."

"So this will be serious?" Kurt wanted to confirm it, he needed to, Blaine was becoming an important person and Kurt wouldn't be able to bare it if everything fell apart.

He had opened himself up so much tonight.

"Yes, of course." Blaine said seriously and Kurt nodded at that.

They still stood holding each other for a while, silently drawing comfort from each other and giving comfort in return. This night had been a very strange and emotional one for Kurt, but it suddenly didn't feel weird or too fast. Even though it was.

Blaine was here, with him. Wanting him. Staying with him. And it made him smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked and Blaine turned his face up to him with a smile.

"Of course."

"Can you kiss me now?" Kurt said as he bit his lip and Blaine chuckled before placing his hands on Kurt's cheeks, gently stroking over them with his thumb.

"It would be my pleasure." He said in a whisper and then leaned forward to bring their mouths together.

Kurt whined at the first contact, Blaine was warm and soft, and he smelled good. Their kiss remained chaste, but Kurt could feel the pressure Blaine put into it, making his lips feel tingly. Kurt pulled back a little, separating their mouths for a split second while he wrapped his arms over Blaine's shoulders and leaned back in.

Blaine made a pleased kind of groan in the back of his throat as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist tighter, bringing their chests in contact. Their lips slid over the others, sliding together in perfect sync. 

Kurt had never had a kiss quite like it. 

Blaine pulled away after a few more seconds, and Kurt whined again until Blaine pecked his lips once more with a chuckle.

"Wow." Kurt exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah, wow." Blaine agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Kurt knew he had made the right choice in dating Blaine. They had been on so many dates to so many different places, and Kurt found himself smiling wistfully after every one of them. Blaine was a gentleman through and through, which he only proved over and over again.

He would open doors and pull out chairs, always let Kurt order first, and Kurt imagined he would feel a little uncomfortable with it, but he actually didn't. No matter how many times did gentlemanly things for him, Kurt would always end up doing them too. 

And Kurt loved the blush it put on Blaine's cheeks every time he did. He could tell Blaine wasn't used to it, but Kurt wanted this to be equal. And Blaine never told him he didn't have to, he appreciated it and just thanked him when it did happen.

So they had been to fancy restaurants, and McDonalds, even a picnic and walk in central park, which they could do now that the weather was breaking a little. And it was fun, Kurt had fun. It was a completely new but welcome feeling.

It was exciting, being with Blaine and not knowing where they would go next. It was a thrill. And the fact that Blaine's kissing skills were phenomenal, that was a bonus.

They had just come back from a local bar, which Kurt had decided on, and had settled down onto Kurt's couch, sharing a coffee and laughing together over silly nonsense.

"My brother never was that smooth with ladies," Blaine chuckled as he finished telling a very embarrassing story of meeting his brother's first girlfriend, "I was always more popular with them than he was."

"I'll bet you were," Kurt replied, giving a small breathy laugh of his own, "a proper ladies man."

"Let me just say, I can really charming when I want to be."

"I can believe it." Kurt practically purred as he leaned closer, the space between them charged now with a little heat.

Blaine smiled at him before taking both of their cups and placing them on the coffee table by the couch. He took one of Kurt's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing over his knuckles lightly before staring into his eyes. The molten depths of Blaine's eyes always managed to take Kurt's breath away and it was no different this time.

Blaine closed the little space left between them and closed his mouth over Kurt's, causing Kurt's breath to hitch slightly and a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He melted into Blaine, literally falling against his chest as he opened his lips for a deeper kiss, which Blaine happily dove in for.

They had only made out a handful of times over the past few weeks, both of them not wanting to move to fast into this, but now that Kurt thought about it, he wouldn't mind going just a little more past the kissing. 

He was just about to swing a leg over Blaine's lap when the door slid open loudly and Rachel walked in, her shoes clicking along the wooden floor. Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine as Rachel stood glaring at them both from where she was taking her coat off.

"Hey." She said in an almost welcome tone, but it fell short of the mark and Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to her.

"Hi."

Blaine gave Rachel a polite smile and a nod in greeting, pulling the hands that had found their way to Kurt's hips, back to himself. 

"Kurt, can I speak to you for a moment?" Rachel asked, completely ignoring Blaine and then walking off, which made Kurt a little angry.

"I'm so sorry about her-" He started as he glanced at Blaine nervously but Blaine only shook his head with a smile.

"It's ok, go talk to her, I'm not going anywhere." He said and Kurt pecked his lips before moving away and following Rachel into the small kitchen.

As he walked in, Rachel wasn't looking at him, rather intent on making as much noise as possible as she made herself some tea. He crossed his arms and waited as she busied herself, but he could see her thinking about what she was going to say. Probably weighing up Kurt's reaction to it.

"Why does he always have to be here?" She started with, a frown upon her face, "kissing all over you."

"Excuse me?" He replied, hissing his answer because he didn't want to shout while Blaine was around, "says the girl who makes out with her boyfriend all the time, on the same couch that I'm sitting on."

"Oh please, at least my relationship isn't perverted." She said with a roll of her eyes, and Kurt's eyes widened as he paused.

"What did you just say?" He said slowly, his anger levels creeping up, nearly making his face red, "did you just call our relationship-"

"Well it's not normal is it?" She defended herself quickly, not letting Kurt get a word in against her, "he's an old man Kurt, can't you see that he's probably just using you because you're young and flexible...probably likes the fact of being able to do all sorts of creepy things to you."

"Need I remind you, that he is my boyfriend," Kurt barely contained his rage, his voice now creeping louder, as he was trying to stifle it, "and who handcuffed his girlfriend to the bed and forgot to undo them when he left in the morning...and what schmuck did you call to come and try and get you free?"

"That was different-"

"Are you not calling that perverted? Handcuffs really?"

"Experimentation is part of being in a healthy relationship," she almost yelled at him, and he glanced back at Blaine, seeing the man sitting up a little straighter as the conversation became loud enough for him to hear, "at least we're the same age."

"So what? I can't have a nice boyfriend who cares about me, because you have some sort of phobia that he might dress me up as a baby and make me call him papa or something?" Kurt almost yelled too, apologizing inside his head to Blaine for the use of a kink, "don't be ridiculous Rachel."

"Kurt, doesn't it make you uncomfortable, that he's-"

"What?" he said in a dangerously low tone of voice, daring her to say something offensive and obnoxious, "that he's a nice guy, that he likes me, that he has values and morals, and respects me?"

"But he's old, Kurt. He's your own father's age."

"That's far from true," Kurt said as walked into her space, and he knew it intimidated her when she backed up against the counter, "my parents were 8 years apart, and your own fathers have a 13 year age gap."

"I just-"

"You don't get to dictate to me about age ok," He said as he backed out of the kitchen, "it's just a number, and there is absolutely no reason for you to be such a judgemental bitch about it."

She gasped at his last words, they never swore at each other, ever. He just glared at her as he walked back into the living room. 

Blaine looked up at him with a tight smile, and Kurt could see in his eyes that he felt uncomfortable being here now. He sighed as leaned down to take Blaine's hand in his own.

"Sorry you had to hear that," he said quietly and Blaine tried to shake his head about it but Kurt tugged on his hand to stop him, "let's get out of here. Can we go to your place instead?"

"Maybe I should just go, it's getting late." Blaine replied and Kurt felt disappointment crash through him, and Blaine must have seen because he took Kurt's hands and tugged him down to the couch with him.

"I don't want this night to be over, as much as you, Kurt."

"Then why?" Kurt asked in small voice and Blaine smiled at him lovingly.

"Because I think you're still angry and you need time to cool off now." Blaine said as he stood, tugging Kurt up from the couch with him, and pulled him into his arms, "take some time, and I'll text you tomorrow."

"But-"

"Trust me, Kurt. Your decision to leave here is fueled by anger about your roommate, you shouldn't make decisions based on anger ok." Blaine said as he stepped into Kurt's space once more and placed his hands on his cheeks, instantly Kurt melted into the hold.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Ok," Blaine gave him another kiss, although one that was a little less than Kurt liked, "I'll see myself out."

"Message me when you get home."

"Ok."

Kurt had no outlet for his anger and frustration now, but he walked back to his bedroom, making sure to stomp and slam the door, to let Rachel know that he wouldn't be available to talk right now. And if she did, he would definitely throw something in her direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt didn't talk to Rachel for the rest of the week, even when she tried to engage him in conversation, he just glared at her as he walked past. Work was stressful and being at home with her was incredibly frustrating, especially when she was spending time with her boyfriend there. 

Kurt really wanted to throw something at them both.

But he refrained from it, it wouldn't go over very well with his father when he heard of it. He would get a lecture about treating people nicely, and ignoring them when they annoyed him, instead of hitting out.

Speaking of his father, Kurt had a rather unexpected phone call at about 7pm on Friday, as he was getting ready for another date with Blaine.

Another reason to hate Rachel, because as soon as he answered his phone, all he heard was-

"Kurt, what the hell is going on?!"

"Dad, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter," he father said sternly and a little sarcastically, making Kurt frown, his father never used that tone with him, "what's the matter, is my son is in a relationship with a 60 year old man!"

"He's not 60," Kurt almost yelled, fully in defensive mode, "and let me guess, Rachel told you."

"Who else do I get this information from if not from my own son."

"Dad, Rachel should mind her own business, and the fact that you just believed her over just asking me, is so unfathomable. I didn't expect you to be happy and over the moon with joy about it, but I would have liked to be able to talk with you about Blaine in my own time."

"So how old is he?"

"How is that even relevant?"

"It is when he's taking advantage of you."

"Nobody is taking advantage of me," Kurt yelled into the phone, feeling a little upset and overwhelmed, "if anyone is taking advantage of me right now, it's Rachel. She claims to be my best friend, but when I need support from her she turns around and calls my relationship perverted and then tells my father the exact same exaggeration of the truth."

"So what am I supposed to ask, Kurt, you haven't told me anything."

"I wouldn't have told you a single thing about it, if I knew this was how you were going to react to it," Kurt said fighting tears now, throwing his outfit on his bed, not feeling in the mood to go out now, "like it doesn't matter that I'm finally happy, that I met a great guy who respects me, who's interested in me, and who makes me smile."

"Kurt-"

"No, dad, I'm sorry," Kurt cut his father off, as he choked on his words, the lump in his throat building up, "you have really upset me, and right now I don't want to talk to you."

"Kurt-"

"Bye dad."

Kurt hung up the phone, registering Burt's voice calling out to him not to hang up. But Burt didn't phone back and Kurt sat on his bed feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, crushing him and making him feel like a child. He sobbed as he sat there, feeling the tears coming hot and fast down his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest in a form of comforting himself.

He looked down with disappointment at his phone, before deciding to text Blaine and tell him that the date was off, but before he could do that, there was a knock at the apartment door and he got up slowly from the bed, wiping his eyes as he went to answer it.

He was met by Blaine's brightly smiling face as he opened the door, which upon seeing the state that Kurt was in, the smile turned into a concerned frown as Blaine stepped into the apartment and threw his arms around Kurt.

"Hey sweetheart, what happened?"

As soon as the question was past Blaine's lips, Kurt broke, and buried his face in Blaine's shirt, sobbing and screeching for all he was worth. Blaine didn't seem to be put off by the display and gently tugged Kurt over to the couch, sitting down slowly with him, still holding him tightly.

Kurt wrapped his own arms around Blaine's waist, squeezing him to him slightly, seeking the comfort of someone who understands and never judges, unlike the friends and family around him.

Blaine was whispering encouragements and soothing words to him as he held him, his hands rubbing gently over Kurt's back, and through Kurt's hair, trying to ease the tension throughout Kurt's body.

After Kurt quieted down the sobbing, Blaine was sitting and holding him, still whispering but sitting patiently, waiting for Kurt to pull himself together enough to explain.

"I had a phone call from my father." Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder, still refusing to let him go.

"Oh my god, is everything ok with your family," Blaine said automatically thinking something had happened and it made Kurt smile a little into his shoulder, "is that why you're so upset?"

"No, everyone at home is fine, but we didn't really get to that part."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine handed him a handkerchief from his pocket with a small smile, and Kurt returned it as he took it to wipe his face and make sure his nose wasn't running.

"He yelled at me," he said with a frown as his eyes threatened to tear up again, "about the fact that I'm dating somebody older than me and he took Rachel's side, she was the one who called and told him about us...and I just couldn't believe it."

Blaine sat in silence for a second and Kurt thought this is the moment when he says he thinks its too hard to be with him and leave, but instead Blaine took one if his hands, scooting a little closer to him on the couch and rubbing a thumb over the back of Kurt's knuckles.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got yelled at yesterday by Wes, because I told him about you."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up as Blaine sighed a little.

"Oh that's awful." Kurt said as he placed one hand on Blaine's chest, rubbing over the material slightly and Blaine gave him a shrug, "what exactly did he yell about?"

"Just the age difference...and how it would look on my reputation and my family, and the company," Blaine explained as politely as he could, but Kurt could feel his muscles tense underneath his fingers, "nevermind about my feelings, or the fact I've found someone incredible, and respectful and nice."

"You said that?"

"Of course," Blaine told him with a smile and Kurt bit his lip while looking down at his lap bashfully, "but I shouldn't have to defend you. You know. it's like my happiness doesn't matter, just my life. But my happiness is my life."

"Yeah, I kind of said the same thing to my father, before I hung up on him." Kurt admitted and they shared a shy smile, "He's never spoken to me like that before."

"Don't feel too put off, I think maybe it was a little shock, especially coming from Rachel," Blaine said as he placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "she isn't exactly my biggest fan."

"I am though." Kurt said as he stared into Blaine's face with a smile, and Blaine looked at him with such adoration that Kurt felt tingly all over his body.

"I know you are." 

Blaine leaned in to seal his mouth over Kurt's, in a breathtaking lingering kiss, that made Kurt want to beg for more, but he knew Blaine would stop any heated exchange because Kurt was so upset. As they broke apart, Blaine sighed quietly.

"So what shall we do about this date?" he asked and Kurt sniffed, wiping at his face again while he sat up a little straighter.

"Can we just stay in, maybe order food and just chill out?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Blaine agreed with a ready smile and Kurt melted slightly.

"But not here," he said and Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I could handle Rachel right now, can we go to your place?"

"Of course. And you're more than welcome to stay the night, if you want." Blaine offered with a shy look, and Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"I'll pack a bag."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god."

"Are you going to say that all night? About everything?" Blaine asked a little amused as Kurt couldn't stop staring at the apartment.

Blaine lived in a penthouse, and Kurt hadn't stopped saying the same three words since they pulled up to the building. He said it to the size and grandeur of the lobby area, he said it when he saw the huge fish tank at the bar in the lounge area, he said it in the elevator ride up, which made the attendant inside smile with amusement too. And as soon as he stepped through the doorway to Blaine's apartment, the huge window had him exclaim it again.

And that was before the piano, and huge wrap around real leather couch, and then the kitchen.

Currently Kurt was eyeing a huge canvas hanging next to the bathroom door, taking up most of the wall of the short hallway, and Blaine was busying himself in the kitchen, opening wine and retrieving glasses while listening to Kurt walking around and expressing interest in everything.

"Oh my god." came Kurt's voice again and Blaine laughed a little as he walked out to the hallway to see what was next on Kurt's agenda.

"Ah you've found the bathroom."

"Bathroom? More like pool house and hot tub!" Kurt exclaimed loudly in reply, his voice echoing a little in the gigantic bathroom, "how much does something like this cost?"

Blaine chuckled as he sipped his wine, waiting for Kurt to reappear.

"I don't know actually, it came built in." Blaine replied and Kurt shuffled back out, eyes wide with wonder as he walked back to Blaine, "Never been in a penthouse before?"

"Nope."

"The look on your face is absolutely adorable." Blaine said with a smile as he handed Kurt his glass of wine, and Kurt took it happily.

"Do you have a maid?" Kurt asked as he wandered over to the window, which stretched across the massive living room, from one side to the other.

"Yes." Blaine said slowly, holding back his laugh at the childish like wonder on Kurt's face and the excited sparkle in his eyes.

"Cook?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I could cook for you sometime, give her the night off?" Kurt asked as he turned to eye the huge kitchen behind Blaine with a look of determination and excitement.

"He...and of course you can." Blaine replied and Kurt threw him a massive smile.

A door opened somewhere in the apartment and Blaine looked towards the noise with confusion before-

"Hey dad I-"

"Josh!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt looked over at the teenager that had walked out of the hallway and stopped dead, eyeing the two of them cautiously, "what are you doing here?"

"Gerald was getting on my nerves," Josh said with a small frown and a roll of his eyes, before looking between Kurt and Blaine again, "who's this?"

Blaine threw an apologetic look over at Kurt, who was smiling nervously from the window, and then cleared his throat before gesturing to him. Kurt took the hint and walked over to take Blaine's hand.

"Josh, this is Kurt," he introduced and Josh stepped forward with a smile and a hand outstretched, "Kurt, this is Josh. My son."

"Son?" Kurt asked as he shook Josh's hand politely, giving him a small smile.

Blaine had a son. And Kurt thought, surprisingly, that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Josh was blonde, short, had Blaine's eyes, and a cute almost cherubic face, like he was in the between stage of losing his puppy fat for adulthood.

Kurt gave his outfit the once over as Josh stood before them both, a hoodie and dark jeans. A proper teenager. But the piercing in his eyebrow threw Kurt off a little in his assessment, maybe there was more to Josh than meets the eye.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you," Josh said with a groan after shaking Kurt's hand, "always tell your dates about me before it gets awkward."

Yep, Kurt thought, definitely more to him than the outward appearance of a high school teen.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." Blaine said lightly, and Kurt could tell he was slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"Oh oops." Josh said with a shrug.

"That's ok," Kurt interrupted them with a small smile, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze in comfort, "it's nice to meet you too, Josh."

"And Kurt's not my date," Blaine added, and Kurt's heart almost thudded painfully, "he's my boyfriend."

The blush that flew to Kurt's cheeks, he had no control over, and the massive smile on his face came out of nowhere, almost as if he couldn't contain. Which was true, he couldn't. He turned to Blaine, to find the other man staring at him with a little nervousness but hope and Kurt leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Cool," Josh said, interrupting the little intimate thing between them and Kurt turned to put his face into Blaine's shirt, hiding his bashful smirk, "sorry if I'm interrupting anything...I just couldn't stay at home for another second."

"What's going on?" Blaine asked and Kurt tilted his head back up, cheeks finally cooling off a little as he looked over at Josh.

"He just won't leave me alone," Josh moaned as he moved past Blaine and into the kitchen, but still talking, and Kurt couldn't help the small smile he threw at Blaine as he moved away so that Blaine could follow him, "'let's go to the game on Saturday Josh', 'Hey I got great tickets for that show you like, why don't we go together', 'hey Josh want to come see where I work?'"

"He's trying to be nice." Blaine said as he clipped Josh around the back of the head lightly, causing Josh to moan at him and straighten his hair back into its style.

"Too nice," Josh said, and Blaine rolled his eyes, glancing at Kurt across the counter, who had walked with them into the kitchen, "I don't need another father, I already have one. Besides, I only have a year left here, and then it's Cali here I come."

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, knowing he might be stepping into a private discussion but both Blaine and Josh just smiled at him.

"My mum's boyfriend wants to 'bond' with me." Josh said, using air quotes around 'bond', and Kurt shared a look of quiet amusement with Blaine at the way he said it.

"That's a good thing right?" Kurt asked and the teenager sighed.

"Yeah I guess, but it's so full on," Josh said with a shrug, "I already have a dad."

"If there is more people in this world who want to love you, and care about you, shouldn't you give them a chance?" Kurt said and Josh thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose."

"Does your mom know you're here?" Blaine asked him and Josh rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she could guess, if I'm not at home, I'm either here or with Jessica." he said and Blaine gave him another clip around the head lightly.

"Go and text her."

"Jeez alright, alright."

As Josh walked back out of the kitchen, Blaine turned to Kurt with a small embarrassed smile.

"I was going to tell you, tonight actually," Blaine told him and Kurt rounded the counter, and threw his arms around Blaine, "guess the cats out of the bag huh?"

"Blaine it doesn't bother me, really."

"Really?" Blaine looked a little unsure and Kurt gave him a hard kiss, literally molding their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away and placing their foreheads together.

"Yes." he said before he had an idea, and released himself from Blaine's grip and heading over to the hallway, "hey Josh, how does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Amazing Kurt!" came the muffled reply and when Kurt turned back to Blaine, the bright smile on his boyfriend's face made it all worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Pizza, a movie, a boyfriend and his son.

Kurt would have been a little weirded out with that combo but he found it all rather easy to think about, let alone be a part of. Josh and Blaine had a very special relationship, Kurt could tell. The amount of affection and rapport between them was incredible, a little like Kurt and his own father. 

He tried to stray away from thoughts of his own father, because over what happened this evening, would make Kurt upset again. And he was actually enjoying his time here with blaine and Josh.

Blaine and Josh were commentating the movie, one of Kurt's favourites, the wizard of oz, and Kurt found himself laughing at them when they changed the way the words were said. 

What would you do with a brain if you had one? Dorothy had said to the scarecrow, who paused to think about it, as Josh shouted out-

"Tell you what a horrible shade of blue your dress is!"

It had Kurt laughing so much that tears were threatening to stream down his face. 

Josh was on one end of the couch, and Blaine and Kurt were stretched out together on the other side, pizza boxes strewn around them, and other greasy and unhealthy snacks that Blaine had produced from the huge storage cupboard in the kitchen.

Kurt wasn't fussy about what he was eating tonight, it made him feel better to have a lot more food in his stomach than normal. And it was so comfortable being with Blaine and his son, both of them made him feel so welcome into their midst, it almost made Kurt sigh with contentment.

Blaine was laying against the back of the couch, and had pulled Kurt down with him, to lay in front of him, so that Blaine could keep both arms around his chest, one hand stroking along his stomach where his shirt had ridden up a little.

Kurt felt very at home here, more so than he ever did in his little apartment, especially with his roommate right now. It felt homely, and comforting, exciting and so domestic, that it made Kurt sink into Blaine just a little bit more.

Josh said something else to the characters on screen but Kurt was too engrossed in his own thoughts, that he didn't laugh when Blaine did, and his boyfriend placed a hand around his chest as he leaned down to whisper to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Kurt turned to him with a smile.

"Of course I am."

"You sure?"

Blaine's eyes were flickering over the whole of Kurt's face, slight mirth and amusement in them, but also worry and concern there. Kurt couldn't help but lift his head slightly to bring their lips together. Blaine hummed into it lightly and kissed him back.

They kept it PG while Josh was around but if Kurt snuck in a sly little lick along Blaine' bottom lip before they pulled away, none of them were complaining.

Blaine watched him for a few seconds more, trying to discern Kurt's quiet mood but then he smiled and went back to snuggling him close while watching the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was over, Josh bid them both a goodnight as he walked back to his own room, which was one of two guest rooms in the apartment. Blaine and Kurt lay on the couch for a little longer, enjoying the closeness and the silence for a while.

It was surreal, the way it felt so natural to snuggle up with Blaine. Kurt had never been a touchy feely kind of person, with anyone, even family and friends, but now he was re-evaluating his own actions. It felt right, like it should be, and he found that oddly shocking.

Blaine, in only the short amount of time Kurt had known him, had became a very big part of his life now. And as cheesy as it may seem in Kurt's head, he could see himself with Blaine for the rest of his life.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Blaine's quiet voice almost startled him, but the small apologetic kiss on the side of his neck made Kurt relax again.

"All the time," Kurt replied just as softly, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's wrist, of the same hand that was still lightly stroking over Kurt's stomach, "do you?"

"When you get to my age, you don't really want to think about the future, because it means getting older and older," Blaine said with a small chuckle, and Kurt held his wrist a little tighter, "but I have been thinking about it a lot recently."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Blaine hummed against his neck and Kurt tried and failed to stifle the shivers it caused, feeling Blaine huff a laugh against his skin, "a future with you in it."

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned slowly over to face Blaine, who was looking at him with a look that Kurt couldn't place into one category.

"You think about a future with me?" He asked, not quite sure if he had heard properly, but Blaine only nodded, keeping a look of seriousness on his face, but the adoration and hope in his eyes made Kurt reach out to place a hand against his cheek.

"Lately, you've been on my mind constantly, and I've tried to think of it rationally, because let's face it, we've only known each other for a 2 months, give or take a week or two," Blaine explained and Kurt found himself agreeing with that, "but it feels like...you've taken the decision away from me."

Kurt furrowed his brow but Blaine only groaned in frustration.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said quickly and Kurt had to fight off a nervous laugh, "I mean that with every decision I make, in life, at work, with my son, it's like...I think about what you would think, what you would do, what you would say...almost as if every decision I make has to gain your approval first."

Kurt didn't quite know how to answer of all that so he remained quiet.

"Even down to what tie I put on in the morning, or the aftershave I wear...you are constantly there in my head, apart of every decision I make."

Kurt gulped and swallowed hard, a small smile flitting over his lips and Blaine looked down at his mouth with a dark look, and Kurt couldn't help but lick his lips nervously.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked a little more quietly and brokenly than he intended and Blaine looked back into his eyes, the serious look melting to one of guilt.

"No, no, I wasn't after an admission or anything," he said with a smile, which had Kurt relaxing a little more, "I was just telling you that...I've never made decisions in my life that I've had to make with someone else in mind...and it threw me off a little. But it felt..."

"Right." Kurt finished for him as Blaine trailed off not knowing how to say it, and then the dark, hot look was back on his face and Kurt shuddered against him, "I feel the same."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Kurt said honestly, speaking slowly as he watched Blaine's eyes drop to watch his mouth moving, "I feel so comfortable with you, safe, happy...I've never warmed up to anybody quite as much as I have you, and at first it was a shock to me, but now that I know that you feel the same...I guess we have something special now."

Blaine nodded quickly at Kurt's words, the smile on his face getting bigger and bigger as Kurt continued.

"You're special to me, I've never felt like I was...home...with anyone before."

"Me neither."

The small space between them now was so charged with energy, Kurt felt it might be palpable enough to feel in the air, and then Blaine was on him, kissing him deeply, pushing him down into the couch. Kurt's gasp was swallowed by Blaine's open mouth, and their tongues came together quickly, making both of them groan into it. 

Blaine's hand on Kurt's stomach travelled up a little more, revealing more skin for him to run his hand over, and Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him down against him, so that their whole bodies lined up perfectly.

Kurt's thighs had just opened for Blaine to push his hips down into him when there was a cough from behind them. They pulled apart quickly, Kurt hiding his face in Blaine's rumpled shirt collar as Blaine looked over the back of the couch.

"Sorry, was just getting a drink of water." Josh mumbled a little awkwardly but amused, before he retreated hurriedly back to his room.

Kurt let out a loud laugh, helplessly amused at the turn of this situation and Blaine joined him after a second. Both of them chuckling and giggling until they made the decision to go to bed. To sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

After that very first sleepover, Kurt couldn't stay away from Blaine's place. He spent almost all of his spare time there, between work and then going home only to change his clothes and bag another bag. Blaine seemed to love having him around more often, if the amount of heated kisses were of any clue.

Which is what is currently happening.

Blaine had backed him against the kitchen counter as he had turned to let Blaine taste the pasta sauce he had made from scratch for their dinner, and then had found himself dropping the spoon, spattering the red sauce everywhere around the pristine white kitchen as Blaine claimed his mouth.

That's the only word to fit what Blaine was doing to him, claiming his mouth. It was a hard and passionate kiss, mostly teeth and tongue, but Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck as soon as the spoon hit the floor and Blaine's arms snuck possessively around his waist.

"Honey," Kurt squeaked out, breathlessly as he pulled away, trying to calm his pulse down even as Blaine trailed wet kisses down his jaw and throat, "not that I'm complaining about this at all, but dinner will burn if we do this right now."

"Spoil sport." Blaine mumbled against his throat with a small laugh, and Kurt playfully glared at him.

"Don't be a cave man," Kurt relied to him, causing them both to laugh before he eyed the spoon on the tiled floor, "and get me another spoon, please baby."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, pecking his lips loudly before walking to get another wooden spoon. While Kurt stirred the pot of sauce and checked on the chicken and pasta in the oven beneath him, Blaine watched him. Kurt looked like he was in his element here, it was amazing to see.

Sure he watched Patrick cook sometimes, but he was very clinical and to the point. But watching Kurt hum and shake his hips a little as he moved, it made Blaine heart give a jolt of joy.

"Kurt."

"Hm?"

"Josh told his mother, Cerise, about you," Blaine told him and he could see Kurt's shoulders stiffen slightly, "and she wants to meet you."

"Oh?"

"I promise, she isn't as judgemental as others might be." Blaine tried to be comforting and Kurt turned to give him a nervous look.

"How judgemental are we talking?" he asked and Blaine left his spot leaning on the table to walk over to him, placing his hands around his waist, Kurt turned back around to the sauce and Blaine rested his chin against his shoulder.

"She isn't really," He explained, feeling Kurt relax against his hold, "she would never say anything offensive or insulting about either one of us..."

"Unlike some roommate I know." Kurt muttered.

"She only really asks three questions," Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt's jibe against Rachel, "how long we've been together, what your intentions are, and how long do you see it lasting."

"Well, done, done and done, I already know the answers to all of those." Kurt said as he turned the heat off on the oven and the top, and then turned within Blaine arms, to rest his own over Blaine's shoulders.

"What's that?"

"Well, 3 months, to be with you, and...forever." Kurt said the last word bashfully, but still stared into Blaine's eyes as he said it, which gave Blaine the amount of encouragement he needed to pull Kurt away from the kitchen and drag him to the bedroom.

"Hey what about dinner?!" Kurt exclaimed with a loud laugh as Blaine half dragged and half carried him into his bedroom.

"It can wait." Blaine said in a desperate way and Kurt laughed as his lips were caught in a hard kiss, and he pulled back to slap at Blaine's arm playfully.

"You're such a cave man." He said with a grin of his own, not meaning a word of it.

Blaine smiles brightly and kisses him again, hands working around Kurt's back to pull his shirt up out of his pants. He slips his hands underneath, fingers digging into the firm muscles of his lower back. Kurt presses forward, tilting Blaine back and forcing him towards the bed. 

They topple over together, Kurt pressing his full weight into Blaine and keeping him down. The moonlight from the window casting an ethereal glow over their forms on the bed, and Blaine flips them over so Kurt is on his back. 

Kurt smiles up at him and raises his arms above his head, in a seductive and patient pose. His cheeks are bright and flushed, his hair ruffled, his lips swollen and red. He already looks thoroughly wrecked. 

Blaine lowers his head to nip at his neck lightly, Kurt's skin instantly turning a little red at the contact, and Blaine knows already that he wants to mark his body until Kurt unravels beneath him. He slides his hands up the front of Kurt's chest, skimming over ribs and muscles, and pulls up his shirt until he can move down and press a kiss to the space below his ribcage. 

He darts his tongue out and swirls it into his navel, licking down to the tops of his pants and blowing on the trail he leaves behind. Kurt moans and thrashes his legs impatiently. 

Blaine kisses him, right above the waistband of his pants, and pops the button. He slides the zipper down slowly and moves his hands down to Kurt’s knees, bunching the fabric and sliding his pants down by a few inches.

Kurt props himself up on his elbows, staring down to watch as Blaine moved over to one of his hip bones and begin laving his tongue over it.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh," Blaine kisses the top of his thigh as the pants were lowered a little more, the muscle of Kurt's thigh shaking slightly at the attention, "I'm worshipping you."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it." Blaine whispered into his stomach and Kurt chuckled a little.

Kurt reaches down with one hand and strokes up over Blaine's shoulder and down his arm, tugging on Blaine's shirt to get Blaine to remove it, which he does at last, before tugging Kurt's pants off completely.

As Blaine pulls himself back up, Kurt lifts his head and kisses the junction between Blaine's collarbone and shoulder. Blaine leans in to fit their mouths together once more, and skims his hand down Kurt's leg, brushing against the light hair there.

Blaine places a hand gently behind one of Kurt's knees and brings his leg up and around his waist, and Kurt pulls Blaine against him tighter, giving a small whimper when their hips rub together. Their mouths slot together again, swallowing each others moans and tiny gasps at finally being in this position.

Kurt rolls his hips upwards, and even though there's still far too much fabric between them to do much, they both still feel the rush of heat and blood that runs south. 

Kurt presses up against him again, and again, beginning to get a steady rhythm going, before groaning slightly and pulling his head back to look at Blaine.

"Pants off, now. Please." 

Blaine moves quickly to undo the button of his jeans and yank them off his legs, followed by his socks.

Kurt grins and yanks Blaine back on top of him, threading his legs back over him and forcing them together. Their cocks brush through the thin barrier of their underwear, and Kurt starts thrusting up steadily into Blaine, his breath starting to come faster and more ragged. Blaine moves so he can support his weight on one arm and works his other hand down to Kurt's hips, pulling him up as he rolls himself down.

Kurt thought he had some idea of what this would feel like, from nights spent pressed up against Blaine's body, but now, the reality of having Blaine above him panting into his neck as he they grind together, it's so different from what he'd imagined. 

Warm and soft and so amazing, always moving with the thrum of blood in their veins, pulses of heat and electricity beneath their skin, almost igniting them both. 

He can feel his cock hardening with every stroke of their bodies, and Kurt starts to clutch at Blaine's back and move faster and faster, breath escaping in sharp gasps as the feeling in his gut and creeping down his spine whirl together in his stomach, roiling pleasure building up to his orgasm.

Blaine groaned into his neck, kissing along his skin, every sound from his lips vibrating against Kurt's skin and only sending more shocks down into that deep pit building inside him, readying to explode out of him.

He reaches his hands down, along the taut muscles of Blaine's back, over the silky skin of his lower back, feeling the dips and grooves with his fingertips before reaching Blaine's ass, and squeezing it over his underwear. He pressed Blaine down a little harder as he felt himself getting closer, and lifting his own hips so he can press his own cock against Blaine's hip.

"Kurt, oh my god...I love you." Blaine's voice choked out, barely holding in the emotion as his legs thrash as his orgasm builds, that familiar tightening in his lower stomach that spreads through his limbs.

"Oh Blaine, I love you too..." Kurt urges in a whisper as his heart fluttered within his chest, before sucking Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and biting as he moves his palm up from clutching at Blaine's ass, to bury his fingers into his dark curls and tug them slightly.

Blaine gasps and cries out wordlessly and suddenly he's coming, in his underwear, and Kurt can feel the warm sticky sensation through the material of his boxer briefs.

Blaine groans as the high of his orgasm slowly winds down and then he looks down at Kurt, who is still flushed and sweaty underneath him, watching him with hungry eyes. He lowers his head to kiss him once more, moving his thigh over Kurt's still rock hard cock, and Kurt gasps high and needy into his mouth and then with a couple of lazy thrusts, he's coming too.

His moan is high and breathy, and Blaine's cock gives a twitch of interest at the sound, even as he flops back down onto the bed and pulls Kurt into his arms. 

As Kurt lay warm, safe and comfortable in Blaine's arms, coming down from his high and catching his breath, Blaine covered him with kisses, on his lips, his eyelids, his nose, his jaw. 

"I love you, so much, love you…" he whispers between every brush of his mouth, "...I love you, Kurt."

Kurt could only offer a tired smile in return, even though his own heart and soul were screaming, "Yes, yes, finally!"


	13. Chapter 13

Josh hadn't seemed to realize exactly what he had done by telling his mother about Kurt and Blaine. Cerise had called Blaine's elderly mother, who even in her 80's was a real force of a lady. And Blaine had been on the phone with her for almost an hour already.

Kurt had left work to go home for a shower and change his clothes before going over to Blaine's, he and Rachel have a very rocky friendship now, but Kurt actually couldn't care about that, not when he had a gorgeous boyfriend to go back to.

As he passed the doorman who smiled in greeting, after all this time coming here, Kurt was a familiar face to the staff now, he hurried past all of the grandeur of the place and headed straight for the elevator.

Henry was the guy running the elevator, and he greeted Kurt as soon as the door opened.

"Hey there, another important date with the boyfriend?" Henry said with a grin and Kurt smiled bashfully in return.

"Only you would ask me that," he said as he punched Henry in the arm, "how's Lilly and the baby doing? Got a name yet?"

Kurt had been quite fond of Henry from the very first time they had come to Blaine's apartment, the man was very sweet, and he was 32, just had a new baby with his wife of 12 years. Kurt had gushed over the pictures of the baby on his phone when he showed him last week.

"Yes, Martha. And they're both doing fine."

"Aww I love that name."

"It was my grandmother's, she was over the moon too."

"I bet." Kurt grinned at him, and as they reached Blaine's floor, Henry gave him a sly smile.

"Don't be too loud, there are other people that live here." He said as the doors opened, and Kurt laughed as he got out.

"Oh give over," Kurt said as he shoved him back through the door, "give my best to Lilly."

"I will." he replied as the doors closed again and Kurt made his way into Blaine's apartment.

As soon as he had kissed Blaine in greeting, Blaine's phone began to chime and he took one look at it and groaned out loud.

Blaine had been in the bedroom arguing with his mother all this time and Kurt was starting to get a little concerned at the raised voice he could hear.

"I can't believe you would even bring that up?!" came Blaine's angry voice from the bedroom and Kurt winced a little.

He and Blaine both knew that not a lot of people would be very comfortable with their relationship, and Kurt knew that he would get a lot of grief from his own friends and family about it, obviously Blaine's friends and family had a problem with Kurt being so young. 

It wasn't an issue for them, everything was perfect. Kurt had always been the more mature one out of all of his friends from school, had always acted above his own age. And Blaine acted a little younger than he was too, which put them on about the same level.

Kurt liked to think that other people would be able to see that soon. They loved each other, that's all that really mattered.

"How dare you say that!" Blaine's voice boomed again, "I can't believe you right now, you have no right to dictate who I see and who I don't see."

Kurt flinched at the angry tone of voice, he had never heard Blaine yell before, and it sounded quite intimidating.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt sitting on the couch waiting for him to reappear, Blaine walked out of the bedroom to go into the kitchen and retrieve a glass of wine, but Kurt was up already and following after him, taking the glass from his hand and pulling him towards the couch to sit down.

"I need a drink." Blaine protested a little weakly and grumpily, but Kurt shook his head.

"No you don't," He said as he climbed onto Blaine's lap, pulling his tie loose and opening the top three buttons of his shirt, "you need cuddles."

Blaine sighed with a small smile, as Kurt leaned his chest and head against his chest, snuggling in tighter, making sure his nose was touching Blaine's skin along his collarbone and just laying there silently.

Blaine brought his hands up to run through Kurt's hair, before tugging at it to lift Kurt's gaze to his own.

"Why are you so amazing?"

"Because I love you," Kurt replied with a grin pulling himself up a little to press their foreheads together, watching as Blaine breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, "and you needed the distraction and attention."

"I just don't understand why everyone thinks they have a say in my life," Blaine sighed, and Kurt remained quiet as he explained, adding small strokes and touches against Blaine's face and neck in silent comfort, "'are you sure he's not a gold digger?', 'why would a younger man want to be with you?', 'what are your future plans?', 'surely you both have different plans for getting older?', I fucking hate it."

Kurt had never heard Blaine swear before, it sounded so strange in his soothing voice, and Kurt frowned a little.

"Maybe we should go out," he answered after a pause, "show everyone just how happy and seriously in love we are. Show all the haters that they can't touch us, or what we have."

"You're right, I shouldn't hide you away here, you need to be seen with me, and I with you. make a statement to people that it doesn't matter what they say or think, we're in love, that's just what it is." Blaine gave him a smile, which Kurt returned, adding a look of pure love and affection for good measure.

Blaine relaxed back into the couch finally and Kurt settled back against his chest, chin hooking over one of Blaine's shoulders. 

"I'll never give up on you, Blaine."

"Same, my love."

Kurt smiled as he pressed kisses into the shirt covered shoulder, feeling Blaine's hands stroke along his thighs and up over the swell of his ass before wrapping tightly around his waist.

This was pure contentment, and Kurt absolutely adored it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had fallen asleep on the couch, so Kurt preoccupied his time by making things for dinner, and then scrolling through pages and pages of Parsons University information. He was planning on telling Blaine later that he had applied last week, for the September intake in the fashion design program at Parsons, but he was looking through it.

He was figuring out more information though, like how he was going to pay for it, even if he qualified for help with the fees, he would have to work extra shifts and that wouldn't leave a lot of time to spend with Blaine.

He still had half of things to pay for with Rachel and the apartment, even though they still weren't talking. 

This program at Parsons would be a real big step for him, putting his toe in a different profession. But something that he planned to use for building a great career. He was still thinking about a business management degree too, maybe it would give him more options.

His phone started ringing as he was looking through the different business programs online, and he rolled his eyes when he saw the caller I.D.

"Hey Carole, how's things?" he answered in an already defensive tone, it was one thing to deal with his father but another for the rest of his family.

"Hi honey, everything's fine here," Carole's ever present motherly tone in her gentle voice, and it made Kurt feel a little better, "how's things with you sweetheart?"

"Erm...well you must have heard the story from Dad already."

"I did, but I wanted to speak to you myself," Carole said and Kurt could hear the nervousness but also curiosity in her voice, "so, what's happening?"

"Well, as you know, I have a boyfriend who is a little older than me, his name is Blaine."

"I don't mean this in a mean way honey, but how much older?" Carole asked with a gentle understanding voice, and Kurt knew that she wouldn't say anything bad.

"He's 48."

"Ok, and he treats you well?" She asked without any judgement in her voice and Kurt felt his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes Carole, I really love him."

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful."

"You're not opposed to it, like Dad and Rachel?" He asked with a slightly bitter tone and Carole sighed down the line.

"Oh no, of course not, whatever makes you happy honey, and if that's Blaine, then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Carole, you have no idea how glad I am that there's someone on my side." he said barely holding in the sobs, his voice cracking slightly, and he heard her whine down the line in the familiar comforting way she does.

"Oh sweetie, your father was shocked I think," Carole tried explaining and Kurt rolled his eyes to himself, "and that phone call from a very angry and hysterical Rachel didn't help matters."

Carole's voice took on it's own bitter tone at the mention of Rachel and Kurt couldn't blame her, Carole had told him before how much the girl annoyed her with her skewed view of righteousness.

"No, I guess it wouldn't," Kurt agreed, sniffing lightly and wiping at his eyes, "but what really upset was that he wouldn't even let me tell him how wonderful Blaine is, or how happy I am."

"I'm working on it this end, honey, but me and Finn, we just want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

"So are you coming over for the BBQ?" She asked, her voice climbing a little over the line, and Krut could practically see her smiling.

"What BBQ?" he asked with an almost laugh.

"Finn is having a lot of people round for the 4th of July, a cookout and fireworks, if you want to come along?"

"Who's 'people'?"

"High school friends, honey, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany...you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Want to come along?" The hope in her voice made Kurt grin to himself.

"Is Blaine invited?"

"Of course he is, and if anyone gives you problems, you just leave them to me." She said firmly and Kurt literally melted with love for this woman, she was always the mother that he hoped he would have, after his own passed away.

"Thanks Carole...can we let you know?"

"Of course honey, just wanted to know how you were, and I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ part 1

"I don't want to do this."

Blaine looked over to see Kurt had turned pale, just as Blaine stopped the sleek black rented Mercedes outside Kurt's father's house. 

"It'll be ok." Blaine tried to comfort his boyfriend as much as he could, placing a hand on a shaking thigh.

"No it will not, they're all going to bombard you with questions and they'll be judging our relationship, and you, and it's not right." Kurt explained with barely concealed contempt in his voice, and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt-"

"No...let's just go home." Kurt interrupted as he placed his own hand over Blaine's, smiling slightly at him.

"Kurt, I came here to meet your family, we can't leave now," Blaine said as he brought Kurt's hand up to place a kiss against it, before he looked past Kurt's head and out of the window, "besides, your dad is at the door."

"Oh god." Kurt closed his eyes and refused to turn around.

"It'll be ok, sweetheart."

Kurt didn't reply, with his eyes shut tight and breathing shakily, Blaine put his hand up to Burt to signal that they will be a moment, and he saw Burt nod as he went back inside the house.

"He's gone."

Kurt let out a shaky breath, and opened his eyes, and Blaine's heart nearly stopped seeing them swimming with unshed tears.

"Oh baby, it's ok." He said as he tugged Kurt towards him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, placing a gentle kiss against his temple and then resting his face there, "it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of me, only you."

"Well, I love you."

"I know."

"Don't leave my side." Kurt asked a little shakily, gazing into Blaine's eyes with his own swimming with fear, and Blaine shook his head.

"I won't."

Kurt nodded and connected their lips for a short kiss, before taking a deep breath in and pushing open the car door.

The walk up to the house was incredibly daunting, and as Kurt expected, the door opened before they could even knock and his father stood in the doorway, eyeing both of them.

"Hey dad." Kurt said tightly, blindly reaching behind him for Blaine's hand, feeling infinitely better when he felt Blaine's hand slip into his.

"Hey buddy, everyone's already waiting in the yard," Burt said gruffly as he moved back into the house, and Kurt sighed before pulling Blaine through the door to follow his father, "Finn started the grill already, so the food won't be too long."

"That's ok." Kurt said quietly, not sure if his dad heard him before Burt walked away, leaving Kurt to drag Blaine out into the back yard, where he could see everyone gathered.

"Kurt!" came Carole's voice as she crossed the yard to him, wrapping her arms around him in a motherly squeeze, which made his skin stop crawling and he relaxed against her slightly, "Oh it's so good to see you honey. You look do great- Oh! You must be Blaine."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs Hummel," Blaine extended his hand but Carole by passed it and dragged Blaine against her for a hug, "thank you for inviting me along."

"Oh sweetheart its no problem, and call me Carole," Carole gushed at him as she pulled back, giving both of them a huge smile, "we love that you came."

"Thank you, Carole."

As soon as she was done with her hugs, Kurt's friends appeared, Santana looking Blaine over with a smirk while Tina and Mercedes hugged him between them.

"He's cute." Tina whispered in his ear, and Kurt gave her a small grin as he released her.

"Boy, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Mercedes said, feigning a sad pout and Kurt laughed.

"Sorry 'cedes," Kurt said with a small sigh, "after how Rachel reacted I didn't really want to tell anyone."

"That girl has some serious issues, in sophomore year, it was her who fell in love with Mr Schue." Mercedes said smoothing her hands down Kurt's arms.

"Geez the way Rachel told it, I thought you might have a cane and grey hair, and no teeth, but you are one fine senior citizen." Santana said as she smirked at both of them, Blaine looked down at his feet with an uncomfortable cough and Kurt glared at her.

"Santana." he warned and she looked at him innocently.

"What? I'm just saying...way to go to the best option for a sugar daddy, Lady Hummel."

"Oh my god, Blaine is my boyfriend, not my...sugar daddy." Kurt said and she laughed.

"Right."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Brittany stepped forward, looking Blaine up and down slightly, and then giving him a welcoming smile.

"You love Kurt right?" She asked and Blaine looked around at the girls, as all of them were staring at him waiting for his answer now, and one glance at Kurt made him relax, because Kurt looked comfortable with the girls.

"Yes I do, very much." he said to them and shared a loving glance with Kurt, who then blushed and looked down slightly.

Mercedes was still looking between Kurt and Blaine with faint curiosity, but no malice, Tina was grinning like it was the best thing in the world to hear. Brittany and Santana moved away from the couple then, linking hands as Santana threw a smirk and a wink back at them.

"Hey little brother." Came a voice behind them that made Kurt smile widely as he turned around.

"Finn."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly as the tall guy wrapped Kurt in his arms tightly, making Kurt squeak a little at the pressure. They shared a smile before Finn extended his hand in greeting, which Blaine took politely.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Finn."

"Blaine, nice to meet you too, thank you for allowing me to come."

"Are you kidding, anyone that makes my little brother happy, is always welcome here." Finn said as he gave Blaine a one arm hug before patting his back a little, "take no notice of Rachel dude, she has her own problems."

"She's a problem for me right now." Kurt muttered with a frown, before staring over to the guys in the yard, who were talking amongst themselves.

Puck and Sam seemed to be having a discussion in whispers, and Mike stood awkwardly with them not joining in, but listening, and Kurt then realized that they must be talking about him and Blaine.

Even though Kurt and Blaine had been welcomed by most of the people here, Kurt still didn't feel comfortable being here. This used to be his home, his safe place, a place where he could let down all of his barriers. But now it was a place where he had to keep his barriers up, and he hated the feeling.

"You okay?" Blaine asked from his side, sliding his hand back inside of Kurt's, not leaving his side like Kurt had asked.

"Not really." Kurt said back to him, before giving his hand a squeeze, and Blaine gave him a small frown but Kurt looked away again, towards the house.

His father still hadn't reappeared yet, and Kurt was starting to doubt this had been a good idea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ part 2

Catching up with the girls had been amazing, he had no idea what any of them had been doing for the past few months, and he was a little shocked to know that Mercedes had a label interested in creating an album for her, and that Santana had done a duet with her for one of the songs. Tina had actually gone to Veterinary college to become a Vet, Mike was now a professional dancer, having graduated with honours from a prestigious dance school. 

And Brittany had actually been Mike's dance partner for a few years, before she wanted to pursue a career in medicine. She worked at a pharmacy in a doctors office, and Kurt was impressed by the amount of knowledge she had for it. Brittany's choice of career was a surprise, and she and Santana were planning to be married soon too.

"Congratulations." Blaine told them as they were sitting and discussing their wedding plans and Santana gave him a real smile.

"Thanks."

Kurt was still warily watching Puck and Sam, who were now standing around Finn as he cooked the rest of the food on the BBQ grill, Carole was talking with Burt by the back door. 

Kurt tried to keep up with the girls' conversations but he faded out when he saw his father glance over at him and then disappear back inside the house. He almost teared up when Carole gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Kurt, you applied for the fashion design program at Parson's?" he heard a question directed at him, and he turned around to see the girls all looking at him expectedly, Blaine's hand clasped in his own, bringing him back into the conversation.

"Erm...yeah, I haven't heard back from them yet, but I still have time."

"Wow, that's incredibly brave of you." Tina said giving him a grin, "if you remember I left to go to Brown, but I changed my mind about 3 years in, it wasn't what I wanted to do."

"And she's an amazing Veterinary nurse now." Mike's voice came over the conversation as he sat down with Tina, giving her cheek a kiss, and Blaine and Kurt a nod and a smile in greeting, which Blaine returned.

"I hear you're a fantastic dancer." Blaine said and Mike grinned at him before rolling into a monologue of his dance training and work, while Blaine listened with interest.

Kurt tuned out again as Finn's voice yelled something, and he looked around to see his brother glaring at Puck, with Sam between them trying to keep the peace. He sighed and excused himself as he walked over to them. Blaine looked like he was going to follow but he was still in conversation with Mike and Kurt shook his head as he walked off, which made him stay.

Sam and Puck exchanged a nervous glance as Kurt made his way over to them, Finn was still giving Puck a scathing look and Kurt was curious to know why. He had had enough now.

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked as he stood next to Finn, his brother patting him on the back as he was giving a curiously vicious look to Puck and Sam.

"Rachel said that the guy is 50," Puck said, giving Kurt a little look of disgust, "isn't that kind of sick?"

"Sick?" Kurt said as the word reverberated around his mind, and he paused.

"Puck, don't talk shit about Blaine." Finn said and Kurt held up his hand to stop Finn before staring Puck down.

"And how many older women did you charm between the sheets when you were cleaning pools in high school, Puckerman, hm?" Kurt said with a glower, and Puck frowned as Kurt continued, "you certainly don't get to judge me or Blaine for having a loving relationship. Especially because it would make you a hypocrite, at least I'm actually an adult now...do you think any of those 40+ aged women were perverts for taking a 17 year old to bed with them? Of course you don't because as usual, Puckerman doesn't think he's in the wrong, but fuck you if you think you have any say in what I do or don't do."

Finn looked at Kurt with pride in his eyes, as Puck huffed and walked away without replying.

"Kurt," his father's voice called from behind him and Kurt turned to see him standing with Carole by the doorway, obviously having heard the little spat with Puck, "can I talk to you for a minute kid?"

Kurt wasn't proud of what he did next. He was angry and hurt, and already feeling like he didn't belong here anymore, and with everyone around watching him, he felt like he couldn't breathe or talk or do anything without someone judging him for it. 

And the one person who he used to run to, the one person who never judged him for anything is now looking at him, like he doesn't know him anymore.

And that was the last straw for Kurt, it was one thing to defend his life choices from his friends, but totally another to defend himself against his own father, someone who was supposed to love support and guide through life.

And in this moment Kurt thought like he had failed...but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"No," he said loudly and firmly, causing everyone to look over at the commotion, Blaine getting up from his seat to make his way over as Kurt became angrier and angrier, "no you can't talk to me right now! I've tried talking to you, and you didn't listen to anything I had to say. The one person in my life that I thought would have unending support and love for me, and yet you blanked Blaine as soon as we came in, you haven't said one word to him or me, and now you want to talk?!"

"Kurt-" Blaine came up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Kurt ignored him and kept shouting.

"I wanted someone in my corner, I needed my father, and all you're doing right now is judging and hating. I have never ever in my whole life, felt like I couldn't be around you, or talk to you. And right now my whole world is getting smaller and smaller, and it feels like I don't even have a father anymore!"

Everyone sat stunned as Kurt's tirade continued, Kurt himself growing more and more distressed with every word he threw at Burt. The tears were streaming hot and fast down his face, and Carole had covered her mouth with her hand while she stood and watched, tears shining in her eyes too.

"You accepted me when I came out, you told me you loved me no matter what, and just when I needed you the most, you slam the door. I don't understand dad, what do you not see here?" Kurt gestured to him and Blaine, "you don't see the comfort in the way Blaine holds my hand, you don't see the love in every word he says, you don't see the support and courage that he gave me to come here today? All you see is what you want to see, an older guy taking advantage of me because of my age."

Blaine tried to pull Kurt into his arms but his boyfriend resisted.

"I have never been terrified to walk into this house, and I have never been so disappointed in you before," Kurt said as the words choked him, Blaine's arms around him feeling like the only things keeping his body from breaking right now, "I'm not a child, I'm a grown man, you may not see it the way I do, but it's true. I can make my own decisions, and I'm allowed to fall in love, with whoever that might be, and I love Blaine."

Nobody said a word after that and Kurt felt like his whole world was shattering before his eyes. He turned to take Blaine's hand and dragged him past Burt and Carole, who tried to give him some kind of comfort with her outstretched hands, but he shrugged her off and kept his pace through the house and back to the car.

When they were seated within the Mercedes again, Blaine tried to talk to Kurt, who just shook his head and told him to drive, but as soon as the house was out of sight, Kurt lost it completely and broke down like a baby in the seat.

Blaine pulled the car over and gathered Kurt into his arms.

"Hey, hey," Blaine tried to soothe him as Kurt started resisting the arms around him, but Blaine just held tighter, his heart breaking for Kurt, "I'm here baby, I'm here."

Kurt pulled himself half way across the front seats and buried his face in Blaine's chest, letting out all of his built up rage, guilt and helplessness in a wail that seemed to go on forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt had been a little down since they had been back in New York, and Blaine knew it all stemmed from the way his father was with him. Kurt had been right to stand up to everyone that doubted his choices, but Blaine had wished that he hadn't walked out, mending relationships with family were always tricky when somebody storms out and sits and stews in their misery for a while after.

Blaine had done it with his father.

But he didn't want to make Kurt's choices for him, and he didn't want to sound like he was being obnoxious in his wisdom. Kurt wasn't with him for guidance through life, he was with him because he loved him. And loving somebody means you support them in all things, including fall outs with family.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said gently as he approached Kurt, who was hiding his head under a blanket on the couch, "how about we go out? Get out of here tonight, it must be boring around here with only me to talk to."

"Don't be silly Blaine, I'd prefer you over anyone else any day." came the muffled reply and Blaine smiled before he sat and took the covers away from Kurt's face.

"Baby, it's not healthy to sit on the couch all day, when there is so much you can do." Blaine told him as Kurt tried to cover his face again, pausing to look at him curiously.

"Like?"

"We can go out, have fun, dinner, movies, clubs, you name it."

"Stay in?" Kurt asked in a sad voice and covered his head with the blanket, while Blaine pouted at him.

"You don't want to go out?"

"Not really," came Kurt's muffled voice, before he paused and then whipped the covers back off, and Blaine saw the wide eyes and the look of guilt on his face, "oh gosh I'm being selfish aren't I? Did you want to go out...Oh my god, I'm stopping you from going out too-"

"Woah wait, wait," Blaine soothed quickly, grabbing Kurt's hands and placing kisses against both of them, before scooting closer to sit on the edge of the couch next to him, "no, you're not stopping me from going out ok? I want to spend time with you, and if that means a night in, so be it."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said as he looked down, hands falling to his lap when Blaine let them go.

"Why?"

"For being so down, I'm probably getting on your nerves because I don't want to go home." He said in a bitter tone, more to himself than Blaine, and Blaine only smiled down at him with care.

"You're not bothering me Kurt, I love you," Blaine told him as he leaned to place a kiss on his nose, "I just wish I knew how to make you feel better."

"Me too." Kurt sighed and leaned in to rest his forehead against Blaine's collarbone, nuzzling his head into his shirt covered chest for a moment when he felt Blaine's hand card through his hair.

Kurt didn't want to go back to his own apartment, he didn't want to be around Rachel, the person who had caused all of this destruction in the first place. Blaine had been so accepting and loving, and had given him his space when he wanted it. Even though Kurt had literally invaded his home and made the couch his 'safe-place-to-flee-from-the-world'.

Blaine had had to leave him a few times this week to go into work, but Kurt didn't mind because he just stayed put on the couch, watching trash tv on the big screen and falling in and out of sleep until he returned. He knew he was being a little dramatic, but he couldn't help it, he needed the comfort.

If Kurt was more pushy in their relationship, and had at least something more to offer he would probably be asking to move in, but that was not a decision to base on what he was feeling right now. He knew it. But he wished for it.

"I wish I could just live here." Kurt muttered into Blaine's chest and he felt Blaine stiffen a little against him, and then he suddenly realized what he had said out loud.

Shit.

"Why don't you?" Blaine said and then it was Kurt's turn to go rigid as he pulled back to look up at him.

"What?" Kurt asked as his eyes widened, and he pulled away from Blaine and stood, as Blaine still sat on the couch watching him, "I can't-"

"You can," Blaine said interrupting the spiral of thoughts that was starting in Kurt's mind, "if you want to."

"But what about-"

"Kurt." Blaine's tone made Kurt snap his mouth shut, and Blaine laughed as he stood too, "look, I've never felt this way about anybody before, and maybe it would seem rushed to a lot of people, but to me its not. I love you, and I don't ever want to give you up, so I guess you're stuck with me."

"I can think of worse things." Kurt tried to joke as Blaine took his hand, but Blaine didn't laugh, he just smiled at him.

"If you think about it," Blaine said as he made Kurt glance around the apartment, and Kurt finally noticed that he had a few coats slung over the coat rack, and a few pairs of shoes by the door, and he knew he had a few shirts, jeans and pants, even scarves, hanging in Blaine's closet in the bedroom, "you're already moving in, little by little."

Kurt's mouth opened as he realized what Blaine was seeing. Kurt had things here, he had his laptop, a set of keys, he had clearance to come up here even when Blaine wasn't, he knew most of the staff by name, and they knew him now. He knew Blaine's son Josh, who he adored with a passion.

He had clothes, coats shoes, underwear and moisturisers here.

"Oh my god." he said in a quiet voice, astonished at himself rather than the concept of moving in, because Blaine was right, he was moving in already.

"Doesn't seem so much of a big step now does it?"

"Are you asking me or just letting me know that I can?" Kurt asked a little more seriously than he intended and Blaine's smug smile dropped a little to take on a serious face of his own, love and affection shining in his hazel eyes.

"Kurt, will you move in with me?" He asked and took one of Kurt's hands as Kurt huffed out a small humorless laugh.

"Yes," he said quietly and at that word he began to get excited, "Yes!" he said louder, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He flung his arms around Blaine as both of them laughed. Blaine picked him up, incredibly strong despite his age, and Kurt squealed as he spun them around.

"Is this really happening?" Kurt asked rhetorically and Blaine placed a tiny kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"It is."

Kurt turned to mash his lips against Blaine's, muffling the slight hitch of breath his boyfriend gave as his mouth fell open under Kurt's, only making it easier for Kurt to push his tongue inside and deepen their kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

They stumbled into the apartment, giggling as they tripped over each other's feet. As soon as the door was closed Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall next to it and kissed him. He pushed Kurt's hands up above his head and kept them there with one hand, not that Kurt was fighting him off, and trailed his other hand down Kurt's chest and then his stomach.

The purple silk shirt covering Kurt's body felt nice underneath his palm, but what was even nicer was the skin he pressed against when he pulled the shirt out of Kurt's very tight black skinny jeans and forced the material up. He slid his hand underneath, rolling his fingers over all of the definitive muscles beneath, and his palm sliding over warm smooth skin.

He moaned into Kurt's mouth, and pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips to tangle with his own, making Kurt whimper and grind into him from his position at the wall.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt then, putting some distance between them, and Kurt stayed in the position he was in, hands above his head, mouth hanging slightly open and panting. He watched Blaine with slight confusion as he walked over to the living room.

"Blaine?" He asked a little breathlessly, and Blaine just walked over to the huge stereo system they had by the tv, beckoning Kurt over with him.

It was difficult to walk into the living room now that Kurt's skinny jeans were a little tighter, and he glared playfully at Blaine while he adjusted himself while walking over.

"Do you know how difficult it is to walk with an e-"

"Ssh, come dance with me." Blaine cut him off as he found an upbeat but slow song on the radio, and then held his hands out to Kurt.

"We have just been dancing all night." Kurt pointed out, and it was true, they decided to go to a club tonight.

Kurt was surprised how good Blaine was at dancing. Well if you can call the sexy grinding and bumping they were doing all night dancing, but Kurt had fun. Blaine could really move his hips. And the fact that he was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, top 3 button undone, black skinny jeans himself, and had not put a lot of gel into his curls, so that they bounced slightly with movement. Kurt found him delicious.

"Not to slow songs, come on, please." Blaine pleaded and stepped closer, widening his eyes and pouting his lips, which were swollen a little from kissing Kurt senseless a second ago, and Kurt almost laughed.

"You look like a toddler when you gave me that look," Kurt told him but Blaine's eyes only got wider and his pout became more exaggerated until Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped into his space, placing his hands around Blaine's shoulders, "fine."

Blaine smiled as he moved even closer, so that their bodies were pressed together from chest to thigh. His hands smoothed from Kurt's lower back to rest over his shoulders, pulling him down until his head was resting against one of Blaine shoulders.

Kurt moved one of his arms from around Blaine's neck, to push it through one of his arms and underneath to wrap around his back. This was so close and the way their hands moved against their shirts was so intimate, Kurt felt a little overwhelmed.

Blaine had shown his love countless times, but now that there was a little alcohol in his system, Kurt was feeling rather raw and emotional anyway. 

They made a slow circle around the middle of the living room, Blaine smiling into the side of Kurt's neck, dropping kisses on it randomly and Kurt burying his nose in Blaine's shirt on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. Blaine's hands moved, one went up to wrap gently around the back of Kurt's neck, thumb rubbing soothingly at his hairline, and the other hand went to one hip, fingers folding underneath the shirt that was still loose, until he could place his hand against Kurt's skin.

Kurt breathed in through his nose deeply, taking in the smell of Blaine, that sweet, slightly spicy scent that made him relax. He sighed into the material of Blaine shirt before lifting his head, and turning to catch Blaine's eyes, just as the song changed on the radio station.

'Every time our eyes meet,  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take.'

'Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me,  
And it just blows me away.'

They shared a smile as they listened to the words, pausing in the dancing to stare at each other, letting the notes of the song tell them their story. Kurt was almost stuck inside Blaine's eyes, as they locked onto his own gaze.

He could feel the amount of love pouring out of those warm hazel mixed with gold depths. He could get lost just staring at Blaine for hours, and if Blaine looked at him like that forever, he would happily lose himself in it.

'I've never been this close to anyone  
or anything,  
I can hear thoughts,  
I can see your dreams.'

'I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you..'

"It just keeps getting better." Kurt sung out with the song, making Blaine's soft loving smile widen.

'I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side...'

"Forever and ever." Blaine sung the next line and Kurt almost fell to the floor as his knees weakened, he was extremely lucky that Blaine still had a grip on him.

But Blaine could tell that Kurt faltered a little and his eyes quickly turned to concern, but Kurt shrugged it off and leaned forward for a kiss. 

This kiss was different. They were warm, soft loving before, now it was almost overwhelmingly powerful, the amount of feelings that were around them in the air and thrumming through their veins. Kurt poured as much of his emotion as he could into the open mouthed kiss, and when he felt the emotions returned in Blaine's presses, he could feel the tears in his eyes leak out from behind his closed eyelids.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks, wiping the tears away softly with his thumbs, and Kurt sighed against his mouth as his own hands moved to clutch the front of Blaine's shirt, so that he couldn't pull away.

'The smell of your skin  
the taste of your kiss,  
the way you whisper in the dark.'

'Your hair all around me  
baby you surround me,  
touch every place in my heart.'

They kept kissing as Blaine moved them both down to the couch, laying Kurt down onto the cushions, before carefully laying over him, knees on either side of his waist, and one hand supporting his weight while the other still stroked over Kurt's cheek.

As the kiss naturally pulled them apart, Kurt opened his already wet eyes to stare up at Blaine, who was looking down at him with a mix of concern, curiosity and love.

'Oh it feels like the first time,  
every time.  
I wanna spend the whole night  
In your eyes.'

"I'm okay," Kurt said with a sob, before Blaine could ask and the smile that he shot up to Blaine hurt his own cheeks, "I really am okay, I promise, it's just emotion."

"You sure?" Blaine had to ask, and Kurt bit his lip with aa small nod.

"Yes, I love you." Kurt huffed out, feeling a little more open and raw than he had while they were dancing, and Blaine only grinned down at him for a moment.

"Every little thing that you do," Blaine sung and Kurt's breath hitched as he watched him, "baby I'm amazed by you."

Kurt's sense were shot as Blaine closed the space again between them, and he could almost feel like he was floating away if Blaine wasn't leaning on top of him to keep him grounded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of felt like I put kurt into sub space right? I didn't mean it like that, only that he was overwhelmed with emotion, and his brain relaxed an shut off or a moment
> 
> D/S undertones aside, I hope you enjoy this sexy time, and don't worry, Blaine will bottom at some point too XD

He still felt emotional, and raw, like a single word could start off a torrent of sobbing and crying, but he didn't want to cry, not now. Not when everything feels so right.

Blaine had picked him up from the couch, and ignoring that the radio was still on, had carried him through into the bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed, before undoing Kurt's shirt and taking if off of his shoulders gently.

Kurt had tried to help but he couldn't think straight right now, and Blaine only placed a kiss against his fumbling fingers before moving them aside to finish the task himself.

Once his shirt was gone, Blaine pulled his own off, and then lay down with Kurt on the bed, running a hand over his face and into his hair gently, soothingly, while he waited for Kurt to come back down from wherever his emotional state had taken him.

Kurt blinked up at him, slowly, trying to figure out what was going on past the overwhelming feelings that were messing his head up right now. Blaine's warm hand felt nice on his face and in his hair, the ends of his hair were being tugged by Blaine's fingers, and it slowly brought focus back to Kurt's eyes.

"Hey," Blaine said as Kurt looked around the room before focusing back on Blaine, "you okay now?"

"What happened?"

"I think I may have overwhelmed you a little," Blaine said with a small smile, still running his fingers lightly through Kurt's hair, "you spaced out."

"I did?" Kurt was a little confused, the only other times he remembered spacing out was after his mom died, and when the bullying got a little bad a school, "did I say anything?"

"No, you were just looking at me." Blaine explained, "it's ok Kurt, don't worry. I've seen it happen before, I knew I just had to wait for your return."

"What were you doing before I spaced?" Kurt asked curiously as his hands travelled to Blaine's chest, fingers playing in the light smattering of hair in the middle.

"I sang to you."

"Ah, guess my brain short circuited," Kurt said with a smile, before remembering the voice singing to him from before, "you sounded great."

"Thanks."

"I think it's more what you were singing to me, that made my brain leave," Kurt said and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he listened, "I've never had anyone sing a love song to me before, not a song like that. The message hit a bit close to home."

"It did, I like that song." Blaine said with a quiet and low voice, that made Kurt shiver, which he could feel from laying up against him.

Kurt's hand both reached up to frame Blaine's face, thumbs rubbing softly over his cheekbones, as their gazes locked again, The warm look in Blaine's reflected in Kurt's, and Blaine almost felt lost in the crystal like fire of them, greens and blues seeming to mix and dance in the watery depths.

They couldn't wait anymore, the charge of pressure and tension between them was too great to ignore. Blaine's mouth crashed against Kurt's in a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue, no less passionate than the other kisses but no longer innocent.

Kurt gasped into his mouth, which was muffled by Blaine tongue, as Kurt's hips moved up and tilted to try and rub against Blaine's. Relief flew through his system as Blaine moved over him again, pressing his hips down into Kurt's sparking the heat and electricity between them. 

The hard bulges in their skinny jeans rubbing together, the friction so welcome and yet so uncomfortable, after a few minutes they both decided that the clothes had to go.

They find their own way out of their tight jeans, pulling them off and chucking them in opposite directions around the room before they turn to each other again. They were both kneeling on the bed now, and Kurt slowly shuffled until his within reach of Blaine, his boyfriend pulling him in as they meet with a slow kiss.

Blaine's hands find their way to Kurt's hips, squeezing and kneading, and then somehow slide around and down to cup Kurt's ass. Kurt moans and arches into the touch, and Blaine takes the opportunity to nudge his jaw up and begin kissing up his neck.

"Pitching or catching?" Kurt asks out loud, breathless as Blaine's lips travel up over his jaw and across his cheek.

Blaine laughs.

"How romantic." He mumbles against Kurt's cheek as he squeezed his ass in his palms again.

"I'm serious," Kurt said, voice hitching around a groan at the sensation and then grabs Blaine's face in his hands, bringing their mouths together in a kiss, before staring into his eyes, "I've only ever experienced this one way, and I don't like the thought of me stumbling through clumsiness for our first time together."

"Ok, ok, baby, it's okay." Blaine brought his hands off of Kurt's ass to run up and down his sides in comfort slightly, "I'm versatile so...whatever you're more comfortable with."

"Can you-?" Kurt asked and gestured with his eyes and Blaine smiled.

"Of course baby."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had almost forgotten what this felt like, being years out of practice, but he's certain it never ever felt quite like this. This intimacy, this passion that comes from being with someone he loves so much. Kurt is so tight, and warm around him, and Blaine lets his head fall down against Kurt's chest, moaning as Kurt grips his shoulders and moves his hips up, forcing Blaine deeper. 

Every nerve in his body is tingling, right down to his fingertips, and he grabs onto Kurt's hips, lifting them slightly to set a steady pace.

"Oh...you feel so good..." Kurt whispers, panting into Blaine's neck. 

He shifts his hips experimentally as Blaine sinks into him once more and Blaine sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth and squeezes Kurt's hips as he feels the lithe form of his boyfriend jolt underneath him. 

Kurt gasps does it again, then whimpers slightly, fingernails digging into Blaine's skin. Blaine is pretty sure he just found Kurt's prostate. He nudges Kurt's legs up with his thighs, tilting his hips up some more and then slams his hips into him, and Kurt jerks harshly.

"Fuck," he whispers into the dip of Blaine's throat. 

When Blaine speeds up the pace of his thrusts, they both moan with pleasure, hands beginning to shake as they skim and smooth over the sweaty skin of the other. The sweaty, glistening skin of Kurt's chest is too much of a temptation and Blaine has to bend down to kiss and nip along it, before sucking up the moisture.

Kurt groans as Blaine sucks marks into his chest, raking his nails down along Blaine's shoulder blades, his face lit with a smile even as he gasps and shakes. Kurt had no idea that this would be the one thing in his life that he was missing, Blaine's cock sliding inside him with every move as each thrust drives him deeper and deeper into Kurt's body.

The emotional surge underneath both of their skin made the feeling of sliding and moving together even more real, and Kurt could feel Blaine's whole body shake with impending orgasm, and he was so close too.

There's no breath left for talking, not anymore, as he was just about to voice how unbelievable this was. He found he couldn't say anything, just feel and move and watch and listen and respond.

Kurt's legs begin to tremble as he grows closer and closer to the edge, and Blaine keeps moving, never stilling or slowing. He locks eyes with Blaine for a moment before another thrust has him throwing his head back and biting his lip to contain the sound. 

Blaine migrates his hands from Kurt's hips to his ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart further and pushing his cock even harder into Kurt's body.

Kurt swears again, in a silent whisper against Blaine's shoulder as he bits down on the muscle softly. The taste of Blaine's sweat salty skin is just the push his sense needed to overload and suddenly he's opening his mouth in a silent cry, his come spattering between them. 

He moves one hand from Blaine's back and begins stroking up and down his cock, working through his orgasm until the shaking stops. 

The feeling of his muscles pulsating around Blaine drives him over as well, and he can feel the rush starting in the pit of his stomach as Kurt breathes deeply and looks at him with hooded eyes, and then it's over. Blaine moaned loudly as he thrust against him a few quick erratic times while he comes.

After the high has dissipated from both of their bodies, Blaine pulls out and disposes of the condom in his trash can next to the nightstand, before curling back into Kurt.

Hands still glide softly over sweaty skin, soft and warm, glowing in the moonlight through the window. Soft voices whisper love into the other's skin as they drift into sleep, wrapped around each other.


	19. Chapter 19

"Blaine!"

Blaine was jolted awake by a shout of his name and a slam of a door, and as he jolted up in the bed, he made Kurt jump up in the bed too. 

They both looked at each other with confused and sleepy eyes, before smiling softly at each other as they both remembered the night before.

"Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes widened as his head shot back to his bedroom door, where footsteps were stomping down the hallway.

"Shit, Wes." Blaine whispered as he threw the covers back over Kurt, before hopping out of his bed and reaching the door, pushing it closed as it opened suddenly.

"Blaine, what the hell! You were supposed to be in the office at 6am!" came Wes' angry voice through the wooden door and Blaine ran his hand over his face, turning back to see Kurt turn his clock towards him, the numbers reading 11:07.

He groaned.

"Wes, I'm sorry, can we reschedule that meeting?"

"What?" Wes' voice sounded confused but then it rose in anger, "What meeting, there was no meeting, I asked you to be there to help me with a couple of case files that came in last week...are you losing your mind?"

Blaine wracked his brain for an excuse but the truth is, there wasn't one. He had just had so much going on in his life that his work had taken a back step, his mind just wasn't on that bright now. He had been focused on Kurt.

"Oh I get it," Came Wes' voice, the snide tone making Blaine tense his jaw, "it's that bunny of yours huh?"

Blaine knew that Wes could be an asshole, and some days at work they needed it. But ever since Blaine had mentioned Kurt to him, Wes' snide remarks about their relationship kept creeping into regular conversation. Blaine hated the word 'twink', so Wes had resorted to calling Kurt a 'bunny', thinking it was insulting.

Because Kurt was young and gorgeous, and god forbid someone in Blaine's position or age bracket could ever settle down with the likes of that.

"Wes-" Blaine started to warn him but his voice cut out over his.

"He's in there isn't he?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt, who had a tense and uncomfortable expression on his face and Blaine sent him a smile before he opened the door. Wes was leaning against the door frame and narrowed his eyes at Blaine before his gaze flicked over to Kurt.

"I knew it," Wes said as he shook his head, "so this is what's keeping you from doing your job?"

"Wes, don't blame Kurt alright?"

"Why can't I? Ever since you been with him, your whole life has been turned upside down, and now you're skipping important things at work just to fuck him."

Kurt gasped lightly from the bed and Blaine glared at his long time friend and partner.

"Wesley, I'm warning you," he said as he moved a little closer to him, "don't keep blaming Kurt for my faults ok? he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really? coz from where I'm standing, you couldn't give to fucks about our jobs or our lives right now in favour of that-"

"Wes!"

"Can I defend myself here," Kurt said from the bed, as he got up to throw on a shirt, and then walked over to Blaine, placing a hand within his, a form of support and comfort, "look, Wes, you're Blaine's oldest and dearest friend, and business partner and I'm sorry that he forgot about helping you out this morning really I am, if I had known about it then I would have made him go."

Wes huffed a little as Kurt went on.

"But the fact is, that you just woke us up, and you're in Blaine's home and you started insulting him and me. Now you could have gone about it in a polite way, but when someone starts saying bad things about me to my face, I have to stand up for myself."

"You've been nothing but a pain in Blaine's life." Wes said with a sneer and Kurt remained calm while he nodded.

"Be that as it may, it is still Blaine's life. And I would have thought that being his friend, you would support his decisions."

"I would have if it wasn't someone half his age, who would only be after one thing."

"And what's that?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Money."

"You think I'm after Blaine's money?" Kurt said with a small chuckle, although he wasn't amused in the slightest, "so you don't know me, have never spoken to me before, and yet you assume the worst of me?"

"Why shouldn't I? Everyone else Blaine has dated so far have only been interested in how far in life he can get them, why should I treat you any different than those other skanks?"

"Wesley." Blaine warned but Kurt placed a hand on his arm to stop him from getting angry.

"Right, I understand the need to protect him, I do, I'm like that with my friends," Kurt said with a small smile, not rising to the bait and Blaine was staring at him with awe, "but Wes, I promise, I'm not out to hurt Blaine...I fell in love with him long before I even knew who he was."

"Really?" Blaine asked as his face lit up in a smile.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Kurt said to him, exchanging a loving glance with him, as Wes watched them with a calculating expression.

"What do you get out of this relationship, with someone who is probably as old as your own father?" 

"Love, support, devotion, comfort, respect...you name it, Blaine has it." Kurt said to him and with one last glance between them, Wes sighed and walked away.

"Be in the office this afternoon to go over those files please, Blaine." he called out as he shut the door and Blaine turned to Kurt with a nervous look in his eye.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Honey, I'm not," Kurt said as he placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaned his forehead against his, "one less person to worry about now."

"You're amazing." Blaine breathed out and Kurt laughed before Blaine pressed their mouths together.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine did go into work that afternoon, which left Kurt with nothing to do until he got back home at around 4:30, so he decided to go to Tisch and see if he could be granted a small walk around the campus. The lady at the office desk seemed less interested in what he was doing there, just handed him a sign in book, and then sent him on his way.

He looked in on a few classes, being quiet as to not disturb anyone. And after his walk around he needed to go and grab some coffee. 

As he was waiting in line at his favourite coffee place, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

From Blaine: 'Wes hasn't said a bad word to me all day, and I think he has been properly chastised for his behaviour, thank you sweetheart. <3'

To Blaine: 'Well I had to stick up for you didn't I? ;) What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't'

From Blaine: 'You're a great boyfriend'

To Blaine: 'So are you. Work hard, and I'll see you tonight x'

From Blaine: 'Love you x'

Kurt's smile spread across his face, and he felt all dizzy and fluffy inside as he walked a step forward in the line. His bubble of love was snapped though when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned with a raised eyebrow and then rolled his eyes at who was standing meekly behind him.

"I don't have time for your bullshit right now, Rachel." He said tersely as he turned back around, ignoring her presence.

"No, please Kurt, I need to apologize," Rachel said pleading with him as she held on to his arm, and Kurt kept his back turned as she spoke, "for a lot of things."

"Damn right you do." he said without turning around, stepping forward to place his coffee order.

"Please, I'm sorry ok?" Rachel said, her voice choking a little, and Kurt would have felt bad if he wasn't still so angry, "Is that why you moved out?"

"No, I moved out because Blaine asked me to move in, and he loves and supports me, unlike my supposed best friend, who as a matter of fact, doesn't." Kurt said with barely concealed contempt and took his coffee from the nice lady at the checkout, handing her money with a tight smile before turning to walk back out.

"Look, I know I've been a bitch." Rachel said as she followed him out of the coffee shop and Kurt paused in his walking as he glared at her.

"Understatement of the year."

"And I'm so sorry, it just shocked me." 

"I was pissed at you for that," Kurt said with hurt in his tone, and Rachel looked down at her feet, "your judgement of Blaine hurt, because he is actually a really nice person Rachel, but I felt betrayed when you told my father."

"I didn't mean to." She said quickly and turned wide desperate eyes up to Kurt's face, reaching out to grab his sleeve.

"So you couldn't just keep your mouth shut?"

"He called me and asked about you, coz apparently he couldn't get in touch with you," Rachel explained with a shrug, "and it slipped out."

"Yeah great thanks Rachel, now my relationship with my family and friends is rocky because you couldn't keep your nose out of my business." Kurt sighed and turned to shrug off her hand, before walking away.

"Please, Kurt I'm so sorry," Rachel called after him, not following this time and Kurt paused by the curb to glance back at her, "I'll apologize to Blaine too, when I see him."

"Yeah whatever." he muttered and then turned to cross the street.

"I miss you Kurt."

He kept walking and didn't look back at her this time, the anger was still present under his skin and no matter how many times she apologized it wasn't an easy thing for him to forgive. She had betrayed him, and as his best friend she was the one who was supposed to be there for him. 

He felt a little bad for shutting her out, but he couldn't help it. The relationship with his father was on ice right now, and it was her fault for letting it slip about Blaine.

He sighed to himself as he walked back into Blaine's building, coffee in hand, and greeted Morris at the door with a nod and a smile before walking into the foyer.

"...could you please just let me up there, I'm his brother, I need to see him."

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr Anderson isn't there right now, I can't let you up without clearance." Maggie at the desk said to the tall man standing before her, in a very expensive looking suit.

Kurt raised an eyebrow before walking over to them.

"Did I hear you say you're Blaine's brother?" he said cautiously and the man turned to him with a bored expression.

"Yes, and who are you?" the man asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt said as he held out a hand for him to shake but the man just smirked and placed both his hands in his pockets.

"Boyfriend? You're a little young aren't you?"

Kurt glared and turned to Maggie.

"I'm going up now, Mags," Kurt said as he turned away from Blaine's brother and started walking away, "it was nice to meet you Cooper."

"Wait, he gets to go up and I don't?" the man asked the receptionist and she gave him a very haughty glare.

"He has clearance."

"Kurt, wait!" 

Kurt turned to glare at Cooper as he came up to him, before telling Joe the security guard who was watching them, that it was alright.

"You know my name?" Cooper asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Blaine talks about you a lot, why?"

"So you're really his boyfriend?" Cooper asked with an unbelievable expression spreading over his face, and Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes." he said cautiously and slowly.

"Well then," Cooper said as he extended a hand, but Kurt just looked at it, "it's nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt watched him with a wary look before reaching to take Cooper's hand. Their shake was brief but Cooper's smile was a friendly one so that made him relax a little.

"Can I follow you up?" Cooper asked, and Kurt shook his head with a small smirk.

"Sure, but Blaine is at work until 4."

"That's ok, I can hang out with you instead."

There was something about the expression on Cooper's grinning face that made Kurt a little nervous, but he shrugged it off. If he could get another person on Blaine's side then he would. It killed him to know it wasn't just his family and friends that had a problem with the relationship, so he resolved to do everything he could to make it ok for Blaine too.

"Ok, I guess, but all I have to do is press a red button underneath the kitchen counter and Joe will come up and kick you out." Kurt said as he smirked at him, and Cooper's face paled a little as he turned to regard Joe, who was a huge hulking mass of a man, that was currently glaring at Cooper with one eye.

"I promise, I'll be good." Cooper said to Joe and then Kurt, and Kurt raised an eyebrow before he walked towards the elevator.

"Ok then, follow me."


	21. Chapter 21

"So Blaine's boyfriend huh?" Cooper asked after an awkward silence, as Kurt made him a drink, "how did you snag Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at Cooper, who just put his hands up in surrender, still with that silly grin on his face and Kurt shook his head as he gave Cooper his coffee.

"He snagged me actually." he replied with a matching grin and Cooper's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Really?" He said with disbelief, "What, pray tell, made you go for the older male, I'm assuming you're what, 20?"

"24, and Blaine and I just have a connection." Kurt said a little haughtily while Cooper continued to look at him with that smug infectious smile.

"A connection?"

"Yes."

"Is he that good in bed?" Cooper muttered and Kurt almost reached across the counter to slap him, but he settled with a vicious glare.

"What?" he said a little louder than he expected to and Cooper shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I mean, a 25 year age gap, that has to be difficult to navigate right?"

"Not really, Cooper."

"No problems?" Cooper asked and Kurt felt like he was being interrogated, but he calmed down his anger and answered the questions as best he could.

"No, why would there be?"

"Oh I don't know, you have your whole life ahead of you, you know? Why settle down with somebody who has lived his life already?" 

Kurt was a little dumbfounded at the way in which Cooper was speaking about Blaine, as if the relationship meant nothing and that Blaine had already gone over the hill, so to speak.

"Cooper, what you just said was very offensive to me and to Blaine."

"How?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You just basically said that Blaine's life is over," Kurt told him, as he leaned on the counter, and then the scathing look he sent across the counter at Cooper made the other man look a little nervous, "and what, a 24 year old guy isn't allowed to settle down?"

"Well, I just..."

"Cooper, look, I'll be straight with you," Kurt said with a sigh, "our relationship was rocky at first, Blaine wasn't sure if he should be with me, because of such a big age gap. But after I kept reminding him that age is just a number, he got over it. And now we're happy."

"You in love with him?" Cooper asked after a pause and Kurt gave him a genuine smile.

"Very much."

"Hm...well good, I'm glad Blaine has somebody in his life that cares about him," Cooper said in a gentle tone, which made Kurt think that the questions and comments before about them, had all been to try and rile him up, "and can look after him when he's in his 80's."

And the tender moment was gone as Cooper made a snide remark with a smug smile and Kurt smirked at him.

"Ha ha." He faked a laugh, and Cooper placed his arms around his head, crossing them and leaning back in his seat.

"I know, I'm hilarious."

The tension around them both seemed to dissipate after that, and Kurt actually found Cooper to be funny. He was handsome just like Blaine, and his personality was bubbly, but Kurt didn't know if that was put on purely to tease him or if it was just Cooper. But from the amount of things Blaine had told him about his brother, he knew it was probably just Cooper.

"You know if I tell Blaine what you've been saying about him, he's going to kick your ass," Kurt said to him with a chuckle, as Cooper's smile dropped a little, "and I will laugh."

"Yeah, if he can catch me." he replied with shrug.

"I'm sure he will."

Cooper and Kurt moved to the couch, and Kurt was becoming more comfortable the more they talked about silly things. Cooper was an actor, and he lived in L.A, he had been in short low budget movies for a while, but Kurt had sworn he had seen him in some bigger movies.

Kurt told him about his life, and his family, he had mentioned that a lot of people had a problem with them being together, which surprisingly Cooper was sympathetic about. Genuinely sympathetic. It made Kurt feel pleased that at least someone in Blaine's family accepted them together.

"Did Blaine ever tell you the time I caught him wearing our mom's high heels?" 

Kurt laughed.

"No."

"He was 12 by the way." Cooper said with a grin and Kurt couldn't help but feel empathy for young Blaine.

"I used to dress in my mom's clothes all the time." 

Kurt and Cooper laughed about the embarrassing stories but as Kurt brought up family, he started to feel a little down, which Cooper, just like Blaine, picked up on.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern over his face and Kurt gave him a tight smile.

"It's just the discussion of family right now...I don't-"

"They have a problem with Blaine?" Cooper asked and Kurt nodded.

"My dad."

"Ah," Cooper said as he sat back in the couch, "you know, that's what it will be like for a while. Not just family and friends, but everybody else. They only see the bad things about things like this...not the good."

"I know," Kurt sighed a little, "but my own father, I never expected it from him."

"Supportive until the end?"

"He was supposed to be."

Cooper nodded in understanding.

"Our parents were the same until Blaine came out," he told Kurt, who raised his eyebrows and listened closely, "my dad never really accepted it, but mom she, well, she says she's ok with it now...but there is still hesitance there."

Kurt remained silent, and Cooper sighed.

"Does she know about-"

"Yes," Kurt interrupted, "she's already had a screaming match with him on the phone."

"Damn."

The door opened while they were sitting in comfortable silence and Kurt glanced back to see Blaine coming through. There was a tired look on his face but his face lit in a smile when he spied Kurt on the couch.

"Hey you." Kurt said from his spot, and Blaine walked over to him.

"Hey love," he said before he spied cooper on the couch and his smile froze and dropped a little, "Coop? What are you doing here?"

"Catching up with your boytoy here," Cooper said, and Kurt was already comfortable enough with him to give him a punch in the arm and a glare for that, "ok, ok, boyfriend. Sorry."

Blaine looked between them both for a minute, gauging the comfortable air between them.

"How did you get up here?" he asked Cooper and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"I let him in," he said, "was that ok?"

"He hasn't been trouble has he?" Blaine asked before removing his jacket.

And Kurt was just about to answer before Cooper jumped in.

"No, I've been excellent company for Kurt here," Cooper said with a grin, throwing his arm around the younger male, as Blaine still glanced a little nervously and curiously between them both, "Kurt warned me about the red button."

"Red button?" Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow to Kurt.

"Yeah the one that calls that beefy security guard up here." Cooper said and Kurt bit his lip to keep the laughter in as his gaze met Blaine's amused face.

"Coop, there is no red button." Blaine said to his brother with a smirk.

Cooper turned to Kurt with a mildly hurt and shocked expression, before glaring at him, and Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed loudly.


	22. Chapter 22

Cooper reminded Kurt of Finn a lot. And the way the two brother's bickered constantly made him feel a little guilty, he hadn't been in touch with Finn or Carole since he left their little celebration BBQ. Kurt bit his lip as he watched Cooper teasing Blaine in the kitchen.

He really should call Finn.

"Baby?" Blaine's soft voice broke through his thoughts, and Kurt turned his eyes up to him, "everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think I need to call Finn," Kurt said and Blaine understood and nodded with a soft smile, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, sweetheart." Blaine gave him a quick kiss, as Kurt stood to walk to the bedroom for privacy.

"Geez you're so loved up it's sickening." Cooper said with a grin from behind Blaine and he turned to glare at him as Kurt chuckled while he walked away from them.

In the bedroom, Kurt quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Finn's number, waiting on the ringing with a bated breath.

"Hey Kurt." came his brother's voice, and already Kurt could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"Hi Finn," he choked out, "how's things?"

"You mean with me or your dad?" Finn's voice was soft, and Kurt could tell that he was being extra cautious because of the way Kurt's own voice sounded.

Kurt couldn't help the light chuckle that came from him.

"Both."

"I'm ok, Burt's been really quiet though, and mom's been a little angry."

"I'm sorry I walked out of the BBQ, I just-" Kurt started and Finn hushed him.

"Hey no worries little bro, I wouldn't have stayed either if I were in your shoes."

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile, wiping his eyes a little and then biting his lip, "so is my dad upset?"

"I think so," Finn told him, sounding a little sad himself, "he probably really regrets what happened. Did you want to talk to him?"

"I'm not sure I can..." Kurt hesitated and Finn hummed in agreement.

"I understand."

"I just really needed to hear your voice." Kurt told him and Finn laughed a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked after he heard Kurt's slight hitch in breath and Kurt choked back more tears, as he heard the raucous laughter from Cooper and Blaine in the kitchen.

"Yes and no," Kurt admitted and shrugged to himself, "I'm happy with Blaine, I moved in with him actually."

"No shit, how's that going?" Finn asked with interest and Kurt grinned.

"It's going really well," he said and then hesitated a little, "Rachel apologized to me this afternoon."

"She did, wow that's-"

"Unexpected, out of character?" Kurt threw him words and Finn chuckled down the line, almost making Kurt laugh.

"Yeah," he replied, "did you forgive her?"

"Not yet, I'm working on it."

"Well, you know I'm always a phone call away, right? And I love you."

Kurt's almost couldn't breathe at the admission from Finn, it made his day to know he still had family, and even if things were a little strained, they all still cared about him. A few tears escaped as he breathed deeply, calming himself and trying not to sob out loud.

"I know."

"How's Blaine?" Finn asked, knowing to move the conversation along so that Kurt would focus on something else, which is another reason he loved his step-brother.

"He's good, he's been having the same troubles that I've had."

"Friends or family?"

"Both, but his brother's here for a visit and seems like at least one person accepts us."

"That's great." 

"Yeah," Kurt said and then he rolled his eyes at himself, he needed to do this, he needed to, "is my dad there?"

"Yeah." Finn said slowly, and Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Can you put him on? Please."

"Ok. Hold on."

"hello..." His dad's voice was kind of cracked and it made Kurt feel so bad, but at the same time he could feel the cold, indifferent exterior creeping in to try to keep himself safe.

"Dad?" he said sounding a little cold but a lot regretful and he could hear his dad take a sharp breath in, which almost made him cry.

"Listen Kurt, I'm so sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry too." Kurt interrupted, knowing if he didn't then Burt's words would only make him start sobbing on his knees right here in the bedroom, and he didn't want Blaine bursting in and asking what was wrong.

"Look, I was shocked ok, and I shouldn't have judged you before meeting Blaine, he seems like a nice guy." His dad said a little hesitantly, and Kurt could hear the effort he was putting in himself not to cry.

"He is dad." he said with a choked sound and Burt sighed through the line.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kurt."

"I really am."

"What are you doing for your birthday?" His father asks all of a sudden that it threw Kurt off for a moment, and he raised an eyebrow as he thought about his birthday.

Oh yeah, it was 2 weeks away. He actually had forgotten about it, being so worried about everything over the last month had clouded it.

"Erm...I don't know, why?" Kurt asked, and Burt chuckled.

"I think we need another get together, and I need to meet Blaine properly."

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"I want to Kurt, if this guy is important to you, then I need to be the supportive father I always told you I would be, ok?" Burt seemed determined to make it up to both of them, and Kurt couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

"Ok."

"Want us to come to you this time?" Burt asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we haven't been to New York in a while, it will be nice to get away for a few days."

"That would be awesome." Kurt said and Burt sighed with relief.

"Ok, well, I'll let Finn have his phone back, just remember that I love you ok?"

"I love you too, dad, and thank you." There were the tears again, threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, I need to do what's right."

"Bye dad."

"Bye buddy," Kurt breathed in a shuddering breath as his dad handed the phone back to Finn, "hey Kurt, so I guess we're all coming to see you in 2 weeks then?"

"yeah I guess so." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well, I need to run, the game is on soon. Need to get some snacks."

"Finn?" Kurt called to him, and the desperation in his tone made Finn stop.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being my brother." 

There was a pause, and Kurt thought for a while that Finn wouldn't answer and then he heard a short little sigh and a small laugh. 

"No problem Kurt," He said, voice soft with emotion, "Love you."

"Love you too, Finn. Bye."

As Kurt hung up the phone, he let the tears run down his face, but the happy smile didn't disappear. Blaine walked into the room to ask him what he wanted for dinner, and his smile turned to a little frown at seeing Kurt's tears.

"You okay?" he asked hesitantly, without moving from the doorway, even though Kurt was crying, the smile on his face stopped Blaine from comforting him.

"Yes, I'm more than okay." Kurt said and let out a little laugh, as Blaine reached a hand out to him. 

Kurt wiped his face as he took Blaine's hand, his boyfriend pulling him into his chest for a hug, placing a kiss against his temple. And Kurt felt so contented and happy that he didn't bother with words, he just wrapped his own arms around Blaine's waist and laughed into his neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt's parents and brother were on the plane to New York this afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine had been tidying up before they got here. Blaine kept trying to get Kurt to agree to let his parents stay here with them instead of in a hotel, but Kurt didn't feel comfortable with them staying here because of things happening.

He wasn't a quiet person when they were having sex and he didn't want things to be awkward between everyone. It was already going to be a little awkward here without that.

"But they're your family, and I would love to have them here," Blaine went on as Kurt fluffed the cushions on the couch, "it means they won't have to pay for a hotel, and it's only three days."

"But we won't be able to be...us, while they're all sleeping here." Kurt tried to explain and Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Kurt said with a red blush breaking out on his cheeks, and Blaine nearly laughed.

"Are you talking about sex?" Blaine said unashamed and Kurt his face in one hand before moving away to make sure the kitchen was organized and tidy, Blaine following after him, "I'm sure they still-"

"No, no, no, please don't say it." Kurt said while holding up a hand, not even letting Blaine finish that sentence, because he did not need that visual on top of everything else.

Blaine stopped, and tried to hide a grin.

"Kurt, it doesn't have to be awkward, we're all adults."

"I know, but things are already going to be uncomfortable." Kurt said as he walked back past him, and down to the bathroom.

"Why?" Blaine called out, thoroughly confused.

"Because it's the first meeting Blaine, and I haven't actually told my dad I live here yet." Kurt muttered as he walked back past Blaine and his boyfriend just watched him from where he was leaning on the counter in the kitchen.

"You told Finn, though." Blaine pointed out and Kurt turned to throw a scathing look his way, which Blaine ignored with a grin.

"Finn doesn't say a word until I do."

As Kurt started fixing the couch cushions again, Blaine sighed, he had to stop this before Kurt spiralled again. He walked towards him and grabbed his arms, stopping him and staring into his eyes.

"Kurt, it's ok." he said and Kurt relaxed a little underneath his grip, "Come on, you know after having all this time apart and not talking, you'll want your family here, you'll want them close."

"Fine, I guess you're right," Kurt said as he melted into Blaine's arms, "but I'm hiding behind you if they start talking about sex, ok?"

"I will gladly hide your embarrassed face." Blaine told him with a small chuckle.

"Good."

"Oh, one other thing," Blaine said as he released him, Kurt giving him a confused look, "what are we doing for your birthday? Are we all going out to dinner?"

"Erm...I'm not sure." Kurt contemplated the idea, but it sounded like a little too much for a 25th.

"It could be nice, my treat." Blaine said, and Kurt instantly felt irritation climb into his head.

"Blaine, things are already difficult enough with my family, without you throwing money at us." Kurt said as he walked out of Blaine's arms and rounded the couch, to walk into the kitchen.

"That's not what I'm doing." Blaine said quietly and Kurt turned to send him an icy glare.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not," Blaine said with a small look of embarrassment clouding his face and his voice turning croaky and hurt, "Why would you say that?"

Kurt instantly felt bad, at the crushed look on Blaine's face, and he opened his mouth to apologize but Blaine had already walked out of the living room and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

Kurt sighed, and then as he started walking towards the bedroom to explain things, Blaine reappeared. He walked slowly out of the bedroom nd crossed the room to stand in front of Kurt, the hurt was still there in his eyes but so was a little guilt.

"Walking away never solved a situation," Blaine said as he reached out a hand to grab Kurt's, who gladly took it, "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I get it," Blaine said as he stroked a thumb over Kurt's knuckles, bringing his hand up to his lips to press a light kiss against it, "I do, they're your family, you know them better than I do. I just didn't think me being wealthy would be a hindrance."

"Oh honey," Kurt said as he placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, feeling the tense movement of his jaw, "I know that you want to celebrate, I get that. But my family...money never matters to them, and flashy celebrations like that will only make them uncomfortable."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant by it, I do," Kurt quickly reassured him with a small loving smile, "but my family still don't know you, to know that you wouldn't do that to splash your wealth in everyone's faces. But things with my dad...he would think you were trying too hard to impress him and it doesn't work."

"I understand," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a real smile, "I guess I'm just used to doing it, especially with people I love."

"I know," Kurt said as he pulled him closer, leaning into Blaine's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist, "we can save the flashy celebrations for afterwards right?"

"Of course."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had pre warned Maggie at the desk downstairs that his family was coming to stay with them, so when his dad text him that they were in the cab on their way, and there was already a knock at the door, Kurt was confused.

"Is that them already?" Blaine asked from the kitchen, where he was bending over and checking on dinner.

"No, my dad just texted me to say that they're in a cab." Kurt said showing Blaine his phone screen and they both turned to look at the door with confused looks.

Kurt took over for dinner as Blaine moved to answer it.

"Help." came a voice behind a huge bouquet of flowers and a few bags, and Blaine reached out to take the flowers from the outstretched hands of his son.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a smile, and Josh grinned back at him while he moved through the doorway, laden with bags, "you know Kurt's family is staying with us for the next two days."

"I know, it's Kurt's birthday right?" he said as he dropped the bags by the couch and Blaine followed after him with the flowers.

"Tomorrow." 

"Josh!" Kurt said from the kitchen and made his way over with a bright smile on his face, and Josh took the flowers out of his dad's hands to give them to Kurt.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow!" he exclaimed and Kurt gasped at the flowers before taking them.

"Oh my god, they're amazing, thank you honey," Kurt said as he glanced over all of the flowers before giving each of them a little sniff, "Josh, you didn't have to get me anything."

"The flowers are from me," Josh explained as Kurt placed the large bouquet on the counter in the kitchen, and Josh then pointed to the bags behind him, "and those are from my mom."

"Your mom?" Kurt asked a little curiously as Blaine just looked between Josh and the bags with a confused but amused expression.

"yeah, she really wanted to come over to meet you, but with your family coming to stay, she thought it was better to wait." Josh said with a shrug and Kurt walked to him quickly to hug him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered against Josh's hair and felt arms wrap back around him as Josh giggled against his shoulder, "you must have said nice things about me if your mom already likes me."

"Well, mom and dad are pretty good friends, even though they don't see each other a lot, but she doesn't judge anybody," Josh said as he moved out of Kurt's arms, giving him a grin, "probably where I get it from."

"Probably." Kurt agreed.

Josh wandered into the kitchen claiming that whatever was cooking smelt great, and Kurt turned back to Blaine with a small smile.

"Josh's mom..." He trailed off and Blaine gave him a little smirk.

"She's a good person, and a very close friend of mine." Blaine said with a nervous look, wondering where exactly Kurt was going with the conversation and Kurt gave him a grin.

"Were you ever together?" He asked and Blaine actually gagged a little at that, turning to look at him with wide shocked eyes.

"No! God no...I wouldn't go there."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's horrified face, causing them both to erupt in giggles, until a knock on the door again snapped them out of it.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he opened the door to reveal his father, Carole and Finn grinning at him.

"Hey buddy! Come here." Burt said with a smile and threw his arms around him and Kurt squeezed him back, he had really missed the hugs.

"I missed you dad." he said quietly into Burt's shirt, as his father squeezed him in a little tighter before releasing him to Carole and Finn.

They both wrapped him in their arms together and Kurt laughed happily as Carole kissed his cheek.

"Oh sweetie, it's good to see you." She said as she let go, and stepped inside with Burt, while Finn kept his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You too Carole." He said and then turned to hug Finn properly.

"My, what a place this is huh?" she said with astonishment as they all wheeled their bags and suitcases in the doorway, and Kurt was just about to answer when a throat cleared behind them all.

"Mr Hummel." Blaine greeted as he held his hand out to Burt and Kurt bit his lip as his father stepped forward.

"Hey, Blaine, pleased to meet you." he said as they shook hands lightly, and then Burt astonished them all by pulling Blaine in for a hug too.

"Nice to meet you too." Blaine said with a smile as he was released, before Carole grabbed him next, and he laughed when she let go, "please everyone come in."

As they made their way into the apartment, Finn gaping at the big window stretched right across the whole apartment, Carole placed her bags down near the couch and Burt followed after before turning to Blaine.

"I know I was a real jerk before, Blaine, and I'm sorry." Burt said as he scratched the back of his neck, giving both Kurt and Blaine a look of guilt, and Blaine smiled as he shook his head.

"Apology accepted, Mr Hummel." 

"Call me Burt." Burt said as he clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing a little.

"Ok, Burt."

"Hey, who's that?" Finn asked as he pointed to the kitchen where Josh was standing with his hands in his pockets, and watching them all with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt said as he reached out for Josh, and the teen made his way to him, Kurt wrapping his arm around his shoulders and turning to his family with a grin, "everyone this is Josh, Blaine's son."

As Carole and Finn smiled, Burt gave Kurt a pointed look, but he sent his father a warning look back, and Burt held his tongue with a smile, which made Kurt feel a little better.

"Josh, this is my father Burt, my step mom Carole, and Finn my brother." Kurt went around them all and they all shook Josh's hand, as he greeted them all politely.

"Nice to meet you all." He said as he stood back with Kurt, and Carole pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Nice to meet you too, sweetie." She gushed at him and Kurt smiled at Josh's slightly reddening face.

Kurt took Carole with him and Josh into the kitchen to make the final preparations for dinner, asking Josh if he was staying, leaving his father and Blaine alone in the living room because Finn had wandered off for his own tour.

Kurt gave Blaine a comforting smile, and his father another warning look before he focused on what was going on in the kitchen.

"So, a kid?" Burt asked and Blaine swallowed a little harder as he nodded.

"Yeah, he's 17, going to college next year." Blaine told him with a small nervous smile and Burt nodded.

"Were you married?"

"No, I've never been married," Blaine explained and when Burt didn't say anything he carried on, "if you're wondering about Josh, my mother was bugging me about family and stuff, so me and one of my close friends decided to have a baby together."

"She still a friend?"

"Yes, Cherise, she's lovely." 

Burt thought for a minute before making his way to the couch to take a seat, gesturing for Blaine to join him and Blaine glanced back at the kitchen, where Josh and Carole were talking animatedly, Finn had joined them now, trying to sneak a taste of the food while Kurt was batting him away, before joining Burt on the couch.

"Let me be straight with you here, Blaine," Burt said as he removed his cap and placed it in his lap before looking Blaine straight in the eye, "I'm still not all that comfortable with you and Kurt being together, this is a big thing for me."

"I understand."

"But I'm trying to move past my own issues and see the bigger picture here," he continued and Blaine nodded, "Kurt is happy, and that is down to you. You two seem to be in a very loving, caring and supportive relationship, and that's great."

Blaine smiled but still felt a little nervous as Burt stared at him with a calculating look.

"But, Kurt is 24, nearly 25," Burt said and Blaine nodded, "and he will want things in his future. I know that its still early and you may have not discussed any of this yet, but what about marriage and kids?"

"With Kurt?" Blaine asked and Burt nodded while waiting for a response patiently, "erm...we haven't thought that far ahead yet, but if Kurt wanted it, then I'll be happy to."

"You'll have more kids at your age?" Burt asked and Blaine felt a little irritation creep into his mind, but he remained polite and calm while he sat with Burt.

"Yes. Of course." he said and if his answer came out a little clipped, Burt showed no sign that it had affected him.

"Alright." Burt said after a slight pause and then he stood and made his way into the kitchen with everyone else. 

Blaine sat on the couch a little dumbfounded for a while. Burt was trying that much was obvious, but Blaine knew that he still had issues wit him. That was okay, Kurt was his son, Blaine would probably be the same if it was Josh, but it didn't make the situation sit any easier in his mind.

He sighed as he placed his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his joint hands, thinking.

Would Kurt want to get married? have children? 

Kurt was young, he was 24, almost 25, and Blaine had accepted that there was a lot more things in life Kurt had yet to experience, and Blaine wanted to be apart of those things. Burt seemed to hit the nail on the head when he talked about the future, Blaine could see Kurt in his future, but then what would Kurt say about it?

Would he want a family and a home with Blaine for the rest of his life?

Kurt would say yes now, because they were in love, but when the excitement of their relationship had simmered down, would he still want to be with him? 

And 10 years form now, Blaine would be nearing 60. 

He placed his head in his hands and groaned. He needed to talk about plans with Kurt, he was having trouble navigating his own thoughts on the matter right now, without input from his boyfriend. But he would let it go for now, Kurt needed this time with his family, and as always Blaine would be a comforting, constant supportive presence at his side when he wanted him.

It didn't give Blaine any more comfort at the thought anymore. And that was ok, because these few days were about Kurt.

Blaine himself could wait.


	25. Chapter 25

"So, kid, what college you going to next year?"

They were all seated around the counter turned table, the fold out chairs underneath it had been placed around it to make room for everyone. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine, Burt and Carole were on the other side of them, and Finn and Josh sat on both ends, the mountain of food on the table in front of them was very slowly devoured, as Kurt received all kinds of compliments about his food. 

Finn was too busy stuffing his face to join in with much conversation, but Burt had decided to start with Josh first.

"California College of the arts," Josh answered easily with a relaxed grin on his face, "I want to study photography and film composition."

"What you wanna be?" Burt asked with a small smile at Josh's infectious personality.

"A professional photographer or videographer for the film industry."

"Got to be tough to get into right?"

"I guess so, but I'm a hard worker and I have the passion and natural instinct for it, so that's what I'm doing."

"Good for you." Burt seemed impressed by Josh's lively personality and politeness, and Kurt grinned at them both, before Burt turned to Blaine, "Blaine, you have your own law firm right?"

"Yes I do, me and my partner Wesley, we built it from bottom up." Blaine answered almost immediately, like he already had every answer to every question he was thrown in his head, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at him.

"That a tough job?"

"It can be quite challenging."

"What cases do you specialize in?" Carole asked as Burt went back to eating his dinner with a nod.

"We have quite a few generic ones, but I mostly work on LGBT cases...abuse, violence, homophobia, it gets pretty tough to listen to sometimes." Blaine explained as delicately and politely as he could.

"I bet," she said giving him a small smile, "at least you're doing some good right?"

"I hope so."

"Dude that's so cool, like helping out your own group of people." Finn piped up once he had taken a breather from stuffing his face, and Blaine grinned at him.

"I guess so."

"Those bags of gifts over there, Kurt, they all yours?" Burt asked as he spied the gift bags by the couch, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes."

"From my mom and her boyfriend," Josh interrupted with a big grin, and Kurt couldn't help but smile widely back, "they haven't met Kurt yet, but they want to."

"So your mom knows about Kurt and your dad?"

"Yes, I told her, and she really likes Kurt without even knowing him yet."

"Well my son is pretty likeable." Burt threw Kurt a soft look and a small smile, and Kurt returned it, his eyes softening at his dad's look of affection.

"Thanks dad." 

"Dude, how does it work? Did you have to...you know...with Josh's mom?" Finn asked dumbly and then everyone stared around at each other, a little uncomfortably, until Kurt glared at his brother.

"Finn-" he started to warn but Blaine placed a hand over his arm and gave him a smile.

"No, Finn I didn't, we let the doctors do whatever it is they do, to create Josh." Blaine explained and Finn nodded as if in understanding even though Kurt knew he didn't understand it all.

"Oh."

"I'm a test tube baby." Josh said with an excited grin and Blaine shook his head with a small huff of laughter.

"No you're not, you were never in a test tube."

"That's what I tell everyone, coz it's way cooler than telling them, 'my father jerked off in a cup and the doctor inseminated my mother'." Josh said nonchalantly, and Blaine choked on a sip of his drink as Burt snorted and Carole gasped with a giggle.

"You're right, 'test tube baby' sound way cooler." Finn admitted and Josh reached across the table to fist bump him.

Blaine turned a little red with embarrassment, but Kurt couldn't help the happy smile as he glanced around at everyone he loved and cared for getting along so well. He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it lightly until Blaine looked his way.

He gave him a loving smile, lowering his lashes in a way that he knew made Blaine's mind flick to bedtime. Blaine picked up his hand and gave his knuckles a lingering kiss. The rest of dinner was a light and airy affair after that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Carole and Burt went to bed early that night, exhausted from the plane and cab ride, which nobody blamed them for. Finn and Josh were with Kurt and Blaine watching a movie before Kurt and Blaine told them both goodnight, and went to bed.

After brushing teeth and getting into bed, Blaine turned around to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist, snuggling close and beginning to lave kisses over Kurt's neck. 

Kurt giggled as he pushed against his boyfriend's chest slightly.

"Stop, we're not doing anything with my parents around." Kurt said, even though his pushes were a little half hearted, thoroughly turned on but trying not to be.

"Oh come on, by now I think they're in dreamland," Blaine whispered against his neck and Kurt shivered slightly, "besides, I think you could be quiet."

"Oh yeah? What about you?" Kurt asked with a little smirk, as Blaine continued to move down his neck with small caresses of his soft lips, "you couldn't be quiet if you tried honey."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

Blaine grinned a little as he moved himself closer, throwing a leg around Kurt's hips and grinding his already straining erection into his thigh, causing Kurt to bite back a moan. 

"You're making it difficult to resist Blaine."

"Then indulge me, and just go with it." He replied and Kurt giggled slightly as Blaine covered him completely, crawling on top of him, feeling Kurt's own cock poking at his hip as he grinded into him.

Kurt gave off a breathy gasp, biting his lip to fight off other noises, but Blaine was smirking as he grinded and Kurt just knew his boyfriend was trying to make him crack.

"Blaine..." it came out as more of a whimper at the ministrations, instead of a warning, and Blaine lowered his face to run his tongue along Kurt's collarbone, which was revealed slightly as he pulled against his sleep shirt.

Blaine's hands became more insistent as Kurt lost the strength to push him away, literally and emotionally, and Kurt felt the fingers smooth along his stomach before diving underneath he waistband of his sleep pants, pushing them down until his erection sprang free of its confines.

Blaine wrapped a hand around him, pumping it softly and torturously slow as Kurt tried to keep quiet. He bit his lip when Blaine's hand moved lower, fondling him over and over before reaching back up his stomach, hands pushing the fabric of his sleep shirt up to his chest, before moving his lips down to encase one of Kurt's nipples.

"You're so hot..." Blaine whispered against his chest, lips catching over the hardened nub of his nipple, and Kurt had trouble trying to stifle the moan, as Blaine removed both of their sleep pants slowly. He kicked both of them all the way off with his feet, and then grinded down against Kurt, their cocks sliding along each other, the pre come already making the slide a little slicker.

"Oh Blaine."

Kurt's legs opened automatically but Blaine's hips moved up and Kurt was confused until Blaine's own legs spread apart and straddled him, Kurt's cock rubbing against his ass lightly.

"I want you inside me tonight," Blaine breathed out slowly as he pushed his ass down against Kurt's erection, causing both of them to moan quietly.

Their lips came back together as Blaine reached for the hem of his own vest and pulled it off, Kurt taking the hint and removing his own with a little bit of difficulty, and Blaine smiled down at him before reaching into the night stand for the bottle of lube.

He handed it to Kurt, and Kurt almost groaned as he grinded his ass down into him while he tried to concentrate on coating his fingers, before moving his hand down to cup Blaine's ass, two of his fingers finding and rubbing over his hole lightly.

Blaine's chest vibrated against his as he stifled a groan, which almost sounded like a growl, and Kurt almost came just from the sound of it.

Kurt pushed one finger through the tight walls, feeling Blaine clenching around it while his body tried to relax against the pressure.

"God, baby, another please-" Blaine cut off into a low whine and Kurt pushed his second finger along side the first one, the tightness of Blaine's ass making him feel light headed.

They moaned and whined quietly against each other's mouths as Kurt stretched out his boyfriend's body to take him, and as he pushed the third finger inside Blaine cried out loudly.

Kurt giggled underneath him and shushed him with a smirk, Blaine profusely apologizing and biting his lip, trying to hold in the delicious sounds of pleasure that made Kurt's spine tingle.

"Not to make this awkward-" came a voice from the doorway and Blaine and Kurt both yelped and as Kurt sat up quickly while Blaine tried to duck, they knocked their foreheads together with a loud thud, and then both groaned in pain.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt, both of them holding their heads, and glared painfully over at his son in the doorway, before covering himself and Kurt more tightly with the duvet.

"- but the extra blankets and pillows are in your closet, and we need them." Josh finished his sentence looking quite smug instead of uncomfortable, before striding over to the closet to grab two pillows and blankets casually before making his way back to the door.

"Oh dad," Josh said as he paused before shutting the door, "try not to be too loud."

Blaine groaned and threw his own pillow at the door just as Josh shut it, before turning with a red face over to see Kurt's horrified expression. 

"Oh my god." Kurt moaned and then pulled the covers over his head, ready to die of embarrassment.

"Who knew having kids could be such a cock block." he said trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Kurt raised his head back out of the covers and glared at him before turning over and trying to sleep while Blaine sighed loudly and got up to retrieve his pillow before following suit.


	26. Chapter 26

Kurt felt like he was floating. He was coming out of his very nice dream slowly, almost clinging to the last parts of it, like he didn't want it to end. But he was waking up, his brain pushing into consciousness, and then he felt it. There was a warm, tugging, soft sensation over the lower part of his body.

No, not all of his body, a particular part of his anatomy. 

He groaned as he fully woke up, as the hot mouth around his cock, slipped down even further, taking him in all the way. He moved a hand down and tangled it into the unruly curls he found there, tugging them sharply.

The covers were pulled down and away to reveal Blaine's face, the wide grin on his face made Kurt smile, and Blaine licked a wide stripe overt the underside of Kurt's cock before moving back up the bed to give him a kiss.

"Good morning." He whispered against Kurt's lips, as his hand wrapped around the erection he just left in favour of the morning greeting and Kurt smiled.

"Morning baby."

"Happy birthday." Blaine told him before descending again, and Kurt stifled another loud moan as his cock was engulfed in soft, warm heat again.

The movement of Blaine's mouth felt like heaven, and it was almost unbearably hot. Kurt had no idea how long Blaine had been doing this for, before he had woken up, but he wasn't complaining. His hips started thrusting shallowly as Blaine's mouth sucked and sunk down again.

It was incredible and Kurt felt like he was already so close to that edge. He felt one of Blaine's fingers, stroking softly over his hole, not penetrating, just playing around, and then Kurt's stomach muscles tightened as he came.

A soft moan escaped his barely parted lips as Blaine swallowed down everything in his mouth, licking the oversensitive head clean as he pulled away before sending a look of pure love up at Kurt's face.

"Honey, that was the best way to wake up on my birthday." Kurt said down to softly, almost breathless as Blaine raised himself back up the bed to cuddle next to him.

"You deserved it." He said as he rested his chin against Kurt's shoulder, kissing the sleep warm skin lightly.

"25 today, gosh I'm getting so old." Kurt said a little playfully, sending a smirk down at Blaine as his boyfriend looked at him with a playful glare.

"How now, less of that."

Their laughter was cut off by a knock on the bedroom door and Blaine pulled the covers back up over them both before calling out to whoever was there.

"Yeah?"

"Hey dad, is Kurt up yet, everyone's waiting for him!" Josh called through the door this time and Kurt and Blaine shared an amused look before both deciding to get out of bed.

"Yes Josh, I'm up, be there in a second." Kurt said and as Josh's footfalls faded away from the door he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and Blaine's warm body pressed flush against this back.

"Shall we have a shower?" Blaine whispered in his ear, and Kurt shivered with another groan, "I promise to be quick."

Kurt could feel his boyfriend's erection digging between his cheeks and he pushed back almost excitedly before turning to give him another open mouthed kiss.

"We better hurry then." He said as they both then scampered into their on suite bathroom, to take a shower together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"There he is, finally!" Finn called out from the kitchen table, and Carole, Burt and Josh all grinned at him as he and Blaine entered.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled together and Kurt gave them all a big grin before moving in for hugs and kisses.

"How did you sleep last night?" Josh asked with a knowing smile and Blaine shot him a warning glare as Kurt pulled the teen into a hug.

"Do not say a word." He whispered amused into Josh's ear, who only laughed softly in return.

"Here, Kurt, I made you a special birthday breakfast," Carole said gesturing to the table/counter, covered in a variety of pancakes, waffles, fruit, bacon and toast, before she turned to Blaine, "I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen."

"Oh don't be silly Carole, you can use whatever you like," Blaine said with a smile, "only if I'm invited to join in with the eating."

"Of course sweetheart." she said with a small laugh, and then everyone was sitting down while Carole handed out mugs of coffee and glasses of orange juice.

"I hope you don't have any elaborate plans for today," Burt said to Kurt as they ate, and Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance before shaking their heads, "good, because we've planned a day in New York to celebrate."

"Aw dad, you didn't have to do any of that."

"Nonsense, Carole and me-"

"And I." Kurt corrected with a mutter, but Burt ignored it.

"- we wanted to make sure it was special, so we looked up about things online and booked a few tickets to different things."

"And before that, I wanted to go to the flea market in Brooklyn," Carole interjected giving Kurt a small smile, "if you want to go."

"Of course, I can show you all the shops, there are so many wonderful things that you can find there."

Kurt and Carole chatting animatedly about the flea market and all the shops while everyone else finished up with breakfast.

Blaine spied Burt watching him across the table and he felt a little uncomfortable, but tried to ignore it. He couldn't tell from Burt's face, exactly what the man was thinking and it made him nervous.

He was still a little unsure of Burt's intentions, about whether he would accept him as part of Kurt's life, or if he would always be a little unsure of Blaine, and there was essentially nothing he could do to remedy that. And in Blaine's mind it made him a little more unsure of the situation.

"Blaine," Burt's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned wide, almost frightened eyes, towards the man, "you didn't have any plans for Kurt's birthday did you? I didn't ask, but if you already made plans we can do something else."

"Erm...well no, I didn't make any plans per say, because you were coming to visit I thought I'd leave it up to Kurt to decide what to do with his day." Blaine explained, and he saw Kurt give him a sweet and almost regretful look across the counter.

Burt nodded.

"Ok, I would have felt bad if I had ruined anything."

"No, Burt, we had no plans."

The look that Burt sent him when he said that, made Blaine's hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As a cold shiver went down his spine. It was a look of incredulity and disbelief, it was a little untrustworthy and cold. Blaine shook it off quickly, or he tried to.

It was like he couldn't say anything or do anything right, and at that moment he wanted to leave.

Josh was looking between them both, feeling the uncomfortable air around the conversation and then sat a little closer to Blaine's side.

"You okay?" Josh whispered to him, and Blaine swallowed down another mouthful of food, not really hungry but faking it for now and turned to Josh with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You sure?" Josh insisted, and Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was still engrossed in conversation with Carole before turning and faking his way to a happier looking smile that he aimed at Josh.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Josh didn't believe him, which was evident from the narrowing of his eyes and the raised eyebrow, but Blaine couldn't really get into it right now. Not with the way Burt kept staring him down at the table.


	27. Chapter 27

The flea market was packed full of stalls and shops and people. Carole and Kurt were gushing over some the clothes that were on rails in some of the stalls and Kurt managed to get Carole to buy a couple of really lovely looking tops and a jacket. 

Kurt himself didn't buy anything, claiming he had enough clothes right now, and there was always time to get more when needed, but he did buy some lavender and vanilla scented candles, and a brooch or two that he could put with a few outfits of his.

Finn had been with Burt, staring around at the place, before Finn spotted a couple of food carts and dragged everyone over to get ice-creams. 

Blaine had been quiet while walking around with everyone, only talking when he was spoken too, and Kurt kept sending him worried looks, which he managed to shrug off with a smile.

After the flea market, they all walked to the station to catch the train to the Met, which apparently had been Burt and Carole's surprise for Kurt. They were having lunch there, and Kurt had never really been there himself before so it was exciting for all of them.

Blaine tried a few times to hold Kurt's hand, just for comfort reasons, as the uncomfortable situation between him and Burt was still present from breakfast. Blaine had no idea what brought it on, and Kurt was enjoying his day so much, that Blaine didn't want to bring anything up.

The Met wasn't as crowded as they had been dreading so it was easy enough to walk around and look at all the big art pieces inside. Carole and Kurt were talking about it all in great detail with Blaine explaining a few to them, having been here himself quite a few times over the past few years.

Burt and Finn were just standing back and looking a little confused at some of it.

After they had been walking around for about an hour, it was time for lunch and Blaine led them all to the elevator which would take them to the Great Hall balcony café and bar, which they had been planning on having lunch in.

It was amazing, and the view was spectacular from up there.

They all had a great time, chatting and spotting things. Lunch was simple, sandwiches and salads, that were very delicious, and Burt bought them all some drinks. Cocktails per Kurt's orders.

Burt and Finn started talking about the game that they were going to watch on Saturday, and Kurt and Carole were still talking about everything they had seen that day, while Blaine sat and listened to them, a small smile on his face but a distant look in his eye.

Kurt seemed to notice after a while and placed a hand on Blaine's knee, which instantly made Blaine feel a little better.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked him, and Carole was looking at him with a curious but gentle look, and Blaine just smiled at both of them.

"Yes everything is perfect, I'm glad you're having such a good time." Blaine said as he placed his hand over Kurt's on his knee and squeezed, causing Kurt to grin.

"You having a good time?" Kurt asked and Blaine felt the air in his lungs get a little choked.

"Yes, it's been wonderful." He plastered on a smile and nodded with enthusiasm, "I'm glad to spend the day with you all."

Kurt knew from Blaine's fake smiling, that something wasn't right, but he wouldn't push right now. He just held his hand through the rest of lunch and then when everyone was starting to leave he finally saw what was wrong.

Blaine's smile faded a little when Burt looked at him, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at his father's expression. He sighed a little under his breath before pushing Blaine's arm through Carole's as they all made their way out of the Met.

"I'm going to talk to my dad for a moment," he said as Blaine looked at him a little confused, but Carole squealed as she took his arm, and he indulged her in a soft smile, "I won't be a second."

"Ok."

Kurt sidestepped a little as Finn and Burt came through the doors a second or so behind them, and he glanced at them with a tight smile before motioning to Finn to catch up with his mother. Finn seemed to grasp the uncomfortably tight look on Kurt's face and nodded as he hurried out, leaving Burt to walk next to Kurt for a moment.

"Dad."

"Kurt."

"Enjoying the day?" 

"Of course," Burt said automatically, "are you?"

"Oh it's been fantastic," Kurt said a little dryly, "until I saw how uncomfortable you are making Blaine today? Is there a reason?"

There was a pause as Burt looked at Kurt, seeing his glare and sighing before stopping them and turning to him.

"He's your boyfriend, and I don't mean to make him uncomfortable," Burt started softly, "I'm just trying to figure out what exactly is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"He said this morning that he didn't make any plans for your birthday, I thought he would be over the top, and buying all expensive things and taking us all out for a day in New York, and treating everyone to dinner, throwing his cash around like it means nothing-"

"Dad, stop," Kurt said firmly, glaring at his father, "I told Blaine not to do that."

"What?"

"Is that what you were expecting? To be silently judging him for making elaborate and expensive plans for my birthday?"

"Well-"

"I told him that you guys would think he would be trying to hard to impress you, and he agreed not to do anything like that to make it easier for everyone to get along and feel comfortable. To make it easier for me. Now you're making him feel bad for not doing that?"

"Damn," Burt said as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a guilty look present on his face, not meeting Kurt's eyes, "and after what I talked to him about last night, I thought he was pulling back a little by not having any plans."

"What exactly did you talk about last night?" Kurt asked a little nervous and confused as Burt stood looking like he had made the worst mistake possible.

"I asked what he expected out of the future, and that because you were young, and still yet to experience marriage and kids and other things, that maybe he should think about what he wants out of it." Burt explained and Kurt gasped a little as he took in the information, and how much it might have affected Blaine inside.

"And why is it important?" Kurt asked quietly, his croaking voice showing Burt how wrong he was in his approach to the relationship.

"I just-"

"It's my relationship, dad," Kurt interrupted him, looking at his dad with disappointed eyes, "and I thought you were trying to get to know Blaine, and yet you've made the person I love feel underappreciated and uncomfortable over things that haven't come up yet."

"I'm sorry, I know, I feel terrible." Burt said quietly as he shook his head, and Kurt glanced around him to see Blaine, Carole and Finn waiting for them a little ways away.

"Well you should, and I want you to apologize to Blaine dad, he has been trying so hard to be welcoming and warm and accepting, and not getting anything back from you to make him feel safe and supported."

"Geez, I'm an idiot." Burt said and the resignation in his tone made Kurt wrap his arms around his dad's chest and soften his words slightly.

"An idiot maybe, and I know you're only looking out for me dad, but whether Blaine and I end up staying together to get married or have kids, it doesn't matter until we get there. We're together now, he's my boyfriend, the person I love, and I need you to accept it for what it is right now."

"I'm sorry." Burt whispered to him as he hugged him back, and Kurt released him with a nod.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize too, dad."

Kurt and Burt turned to walk along, back to where the rest were waiting, Carole had a worried expression on her face while she watched them, Finn looked uncomfortable and Blaine looked nervous.

As Kurt reached them first, he pulled Blaine in against his chest and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his boyfriend's scent and feeling the tension bleed out of him as he melted against Kurt's chest, wrapping his own arms around him.

Blaine closed his eyes as he held Kurt tightly before a tap on his shoulder made him look up at Burt's guilty and nervous face.

"I'm sorry Blaine," He said and Carole and Finn looked between them both with curious and confused faces, "I've been a complete idiot, and I apologize. You've been gracious enough to let us stay, and spend time with Kurt in our own way. My issues about you and the assumptions were completely unwarranted and wrong, I'm sorry about what I said last night, and how I made you feel today."

Blaine's face melted from a look of nervousness and into a genuinely relieved smile as Burt explained, and Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek while his father spoke.

"Forgive me for misjudging things. I had absolutely no reason to do that to you." Burt said and extended his hand out to Blaine, "You make my boy happy, and make him feel safe and loved. And that is good enough in my book."

Blaine held his hand out to shake Burt's but then was pulled out of Kurt's embrace into Burt's arms, crushing him to his chest in a tight hug, and he laughed lightly.

"It's ok, Burt, apology accepted."

"You're a good man, Blaine." Burt said as he pulled away and Kurt re wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, and rested his head on his shoulder while Burt just watched them both, "Welcome to the Hummel family."

Carole smiled brightly, and Finn patted his back, and Blaine felt the first genuinely happy smile today, cross his face as he looked around at them all. 

"Thank you," He said eventually, getting a little choked up as Burt's eyes shone a little with affection, "thank you so much."


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of Kurt's birthday celebrations went really well. In fact now that Burt's uncomfortableness had faded around Blaine, they got along really well. 

Currently they were all sitting around and watching movies at home, Burt and Blaine making small comments to each other about things that were happening on screen, which Kurt just smiled about instead of telling them both to shut up.

Carole was looking between them all warmly, the smile hadn't left her face since they had sorte dout the differences, and Finn was just sitting on the end of the couch stuffing all kinds of snacks into his mouth.

"You know I always wondered about how they depicted love on screen." Blaine said and Burt laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"How it was love at first sight, and then living happily ever after," Blaine explained and Kurt was more interested in listening to Blaine than watching the movie, "it never works like that in real life right?"

"No it doesn't." Burt agreed with a nod.

"How is it different? You don't believe in love at first sight?" Carole asked amused at Blaine and Burt's discussion, while Kurt remained quiet.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I think it happens," Blaine told her with a small smile, as Kurt grabbed his hand, "but I know from experience that it isn't always easy to find the person who makes your heart boom out of your chest."

"I guess you're right," Burt said with a small smile at Carole who reached over to take his hand too, "relationships can be damn near complicated."

"Exactly," Blaine said in total agreement, "and can take a lot of give and take, a lot of work."

"You ever found anyone that makes your heart beat out of your chest?" Burt asked him and Blaine sent a pointed look to Kurt as he answered.

"I didn't think I would ever find someone like that in my life," Blaine said honestly, and Burt and Carole watched him while he kept his eyes on Kurt's, "but then I knocked a phone out of someone's hand, and got to know him."

Kurt's eyes sparkled slightly as Blaine continued with his little love speech.

"And I have never in my life, felt so incredibly in love that I would do anything to keep it that way." Blaine finished and stared at Kurt for a while, Burt and Carole watching them with sappy emotional looks on both of their faces, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt managed to choke out a whisper before Blaine's lips touched his lightly, fumbling around in his pocket for something as he kissed him.

Kurt looked down at his hand curiously as Blaine put a little box in it, and he gasped, quickly glancing back up at Blaine before looking around at his families shocked and happy faces.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Blaine said as Kurt's hand shook a little while he opened it up.

It was the most gorgeous ring he had ever seen. It was silver, and sparkling with the most amazing intricate design wrapping around its circumference. But what drew Kurt's eyes was the shape that the diamonds in it were creating.

"Is that a bowtie?" he asked quietly and Blaine nodded with a smile as everyone was silent and watching.

"It's a promise ring." Blaine said as he watched Kurt practically melt with awe as he turned the ring around in his fingers, reading the inscription of 'A promise is forever' engraved around the inside.

"But...what are you promising?" Kurt asked quietly as his eyes flicked up to Blaine's, shining with what could only be described as pure love, and a small smile reached his face as Blaine brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

"To always love you," Blaine started, his own voice getting a little croaky at the emotion of the situation and the stare that Kurt was giving him with watery crystal blue eyes, "to defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you."

Kurt huffed a small laugh as the water in his eyes overflowed a little and a couple of tears escaped, but he ignored it for now, not daring to look away from Blaine's soft, gentle affectionate gaze.

"To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing," Blaine continued as he sweetly wiped away the tears on Kurt's smiling face, "to repay the favour of making you dinner...and to kiss you, wherever and whenever you want."

Kurt chanced a small glance at the others present, noting his father's discreet wipe of a tear, and Carole holding her hands over her mouth to stop the squeals of happiness from being too loud. Finn was just staring at them with a grin on his face.

"But mostly to make sure you remember, how perfectly imperfect you are," Blaine looked down a with a shy smile, the cloud of high emotion finally lifting and making him a little nervous, "and that I will love you, for as long as you let me."

Kurt wiped a hand over his own face quickly, laughing a little giddily at Blaine as he gave him the ring and offered him his hand. Kurt gasped as the cool metal slid down the length of his finger to rest gently by his knuckle and he immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging him tightly.

he buried his face in Blaine's neck, inhaling his after shave and sweat and just Blaine, before lifting his head and placing a soft kiss against his jaw line.

"I love you so much." Kurt told him, both of them sharing a smile before a sniffle caught their attention and they both turned to watch as Burt got up mumbling about going to the bathroom.

Blaine chuckled with Carole before he turned back to Kurt.

"You said you'll love me for as long as I let you?" Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded, "How about forever?"

"Forever it is then."

They came together in a clash of lips after that, Kurt was being mindful of the two other people in the room, but he couldn't help just running a tongue over his boyfriend's bottom lip to deepen their kiss for second or two. After pulling back he spent the rest of the evening on the couch cuddled into his boyfriend's chest, surrounded by his family and thinking that there was no where on this planet that he would rather be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt wasn't so worried about Blaine's wealth after that, and allowed Blaine to get his own personal driver to take his family back to the airport, both of them also tagging along to say goodbye.

It was a lot easier than catching a cab and letting them both do all the heavy lifting, Blaine had attendants waiting at the airport with trollies for the luggage and nobody had to lift a finger. When Burt had raised at eyebrow at Blaine, he had just shrugged and Burt laughed.

"You're part of my family now so, I can splash the cash a little right?" Blaine asked and Burt still laughed as he shook his head, and Carole giggled.

"Dude, if you ever feel like buying me football tickets, there's a -" Finn started but Burt clapped a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Burt interrupted him as Blaine smiled widely at Finn, as he slumped a little, "its been a wonderful trip."

"You're welcome to come back anytime." Blaine said as Kurt wrapped Carole in a hug as their flight time crept closer.

Burt grabbed Blaine in a hug, which he happily accepted.

"Thank you for taking such great care of my son." Burt whispered to him and Blaine grinned as he released him.

"Of course."

"And," Burt said as he turned to hug Kurt close to him, squeezing him until Kurt squeaked a little indignantly, "I expect you both for Christmas."

"Take care sweetheart," Carole said as she hugged Blaine, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "can't wait until next time."

"See ya dude." Finn said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine and Kurt both before smiling and walking off with Burt and Carole.

"Bye family!" Kurt called to them with a huge smile and they all waved as they walked off with their luggage.

Once they had disappeared completely from sight, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and placed his chin over his shoulder, giving his ear a small kiss.

"We have the apartment to ourselves now, love." He whispered low in Kurt's ear, feeling his boyfriend shiver in his arms a little.

"Then what are we waiting for Mr Anderson, take me home." Kurt said with a low growl and turned to capture his lips in a small kiss before they both excited walked back to the car.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Smut and more smut xx but also fluffy love

Kurt couldn't wait anymore, as soon as the door was open he pushed Blaine through it and slammed it shut with his foot before proceeding to nearly rip Blaine's shirt off.

"Woah." Blaine gasped as some buttons flew off, scattering along the floor and Kurt pushed their lips back together quickly, pushing his tongue roughly into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned around it, and sucked on it gently, causing Kurt's hips to buck forward against his own. They had both been achingly hard since they got out of the limo and Kurt's hands fumbled as he tried to tug the buttons free on his own shirt. Blaine chuckled slightly around their kiss, as he helped Kurt get rid of the rest of their clothes. 

Belts, jeans, underwear, socks and shoes were roughly kicked off as Kurt backed Blaine up towards the couch, finally falling down onto it. Kurt covered as much of Blaine's body with his own as he could, his thighs nudging against the middle of Blaine's, until his boyfriend got the hint and opened them for him to fall into.

Now that they were grinding together, their pre-come making the slide against each other sticky and slippery, Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth before roughly ripping his mouth away and laving his tongue across his jaw and down the middle of his throat.

Blaine's hands found their way into Kurt's hair, as he was thoroughly ravished by his boyfriend. He had no idea what had come over Kurt right now, but he was far from complaining.

He whined and bucked his hips up into Kurt's, as his boyfriend grinded down against him, their joint breathy gasps and moans making the air around them hot.

Kurt pulled away roughly after several moments of sucking marks into Blaine's neck and collarbone, and grabbed both of Blaine's hands, pulling his debauched boyfriend up from the couch to tug him towards the bedroom.

He pushed Blaine against one wall as soon as they were inside and grabbed his hips in his hands, pinning him as he pushed his chest against Blaine's own, their sweat mingling and making their skin tingle together. Kurt's mouth and tongue were still marking every contour of muscle along Blaine's neck and chest, and Blaine threw his head back slightly, thudding his skull against the wall behind him and then grunting slightly in pain.

The pain was dull as he focused on what Kurt's sinful mouth was doing. His tongue wetly gliding over each pectoral muscle, and circling each nipple before making its way back to the middle of his chest.

Kurt dropped to his knees slowly, tongue still tracing over Blaine's abs, and dipping into his bell button slightly, before tracing the line of hair in the middle all the way down to his cock, which was hard, red and aching for attention.

Kurt's chin caught on the head and Blaine bucked a little, pre-come smearing over Kurt's jaw a little and Kurt huffed out a little laugh before his tongue ran up the underside of it slowly. He circled the head at the top, swallowing the droplets of come that had gathered there before staring up at Blaine with those dark, lustful blue eyes of his.

Blaine could only stare back with a molten gaze of his own as he watched Kurt smirk up at him before taking his whole erection into his mouth in one go. The hands still holding Blaine's hips, meant he couldn't buck into Kurt's mouth, and it made Blaine's entire body convulse and tingle with the pleasure that wrought it.

Kurt's throat muscles relaxed and tightened around the head of his cock as he sucked, and Blaine couldn't help the amount of whimpers a high whines that came from his throat. It was incredible.

Kurt's grip on his hips was so strong, that Blaine hoped their would be bruises in the shape of finger marks after this, and that thought made what was happening even hotter.

As Blaine's hand found its way into Kurt's already sex messed hair, groaning as Kurt continued his amazing ministrations on his cock, his boyfriend pulled off and nearly threw him around and onto the bed. As Blaine bounced on his back, he chuckled at the strength and passion of this situation, before leaning up on his elbows to watch as Kurt stalked around the bed, eyeing him like a ravenous lion before walking over to the drawer at the bedside to get the lube and condoms out.

He threw them down onto the bed, gaze not leaving Blaine's face, and Blaine could see the hot flush that had started up Kurt's chest and neck, and blossoming on his cheeks a little.

Blaine gulped as he dropped his gaze, along Kurt's body, taking in the way the muscles in his abdomen, chest and thighs tensed as he moved around, his own cock throbbing and standing to attention almost against his pale stomach, making Blaine's mouth water slightly with anticipation.

Kurt climbed on the bed beside him and once again, held his gaze as he reached for something else down in the drawer.

As Kurt's hand reappeared, holding what looked like a tie, Blaine swallowed a little louder, and his eyes focused on it as Kurt knelt beside him with a smirk.

"If this isn't ok, say something." Kurt said in a low register that had Blaine's toes curling, and cock twitching slightly.

"No, erm...it's ok." Blaine stammered a little dumbly, brain not working at full capacity right now, as he watched Kurt diligently.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He said and Kurt moved to tie the tie, a pretty red and purple patterned one, around the back of Blaine's head, covering up his eyes. 

Blaine held his breath slightly as his vision blacked out, and then released his breath slowly. He trusted Kurt with all his heart and as he felt his boyfriend's comforting hands run down his chest, he relaxed into this completely.

Blaine could only feel after that, and he heard the cap of the lube open, heard the slippery slurping sound of Kurt squirting it out, probably onto his fingers and then the small thump of the bottle as it landed beside him on the bed. Blaine didn't move, and one of Kurt's hands travelled down his torso, across his abdomen, by-passing his aching cock, to lift one thigh and rest over one of his own.

Blaine patiently waited, with bated breath, as to what was happening. Then he felt Kurt's whole body lean down and a tongue snake itself around his balls, and then to the underside. He shuddered and moaned as the path continued down his perineum and then ghosted lightly over his clenched hole.

"Kurt..." he started a moan and Kurt hushed him, rubbing a hand over his stomach to ease the small bit of tension he felt from his boyfriend.

The tongue lapped at him again, and Blaine's entire body sparked with pleasure, a shiver racing up and down his spine, as he felt the tongues flat surface laving over and over his hole, pressure getting stronger and stronger on each stroke.

He moaned and bucked as he felt the tip of said tongue push against the tightened muscle, and as Blaine's body shuddered and relaxed a little underneath the ministrations, his hole softened and the tongues tip poked through just a little.

"Ah!" Blaine gasped out, bringing one of his own hands, down to squeeze Kurt's thigh, over which his thigh rested, and Kurt only hummed in agreement, which vibrated against Blaine's ass.

He clenched and unclenched as Kurt's tongue continued to poke and prod against him, curling a little as it went inside to catch on the rim and flick against it. Blaine's cock throbbed and ached from too much attention to his body, and the fact that his sight was cut off only intensified the sensations that were happening.

After several excruciating moments, the tongue left his hole, replaced by a warm, lube slick finger, that pushed right inside. 

"Fuuuuuuck..." Blaine's moan was long and Kurt laughed a little above him as his finger worked itself in and out, slowly at first and then as Blaine relaxed and moved his hips in time with the thrusts, got a little harder and quicker.

The second finger rubbed around the outside before pushing in with the first, and Blaine groaned loudly as the stretch of his skin burned slightly, but Kurt was there to silence him with his lips. As Kurt's tongue pushed into his mouth, Blaine could taste something that was a mix of sweat, salty and earthy and realizing that it was himself he was tasting on Kurt's tongue, made him moan and throw his arms around Kurt's neck.

He could only feel and listen and wait, while Kurt had his fun with fingering him open. A third went in a little too soon and Blaine moaned as his body tightened at the intrusion, until Kurt's other hand found his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

He bucked up into Kurt's fist, and then bucked back against the three fingers inside him, now pushed in all the way as his muscles relaxed around them with the pressure on his cock.

"Kurt please...now, please!" Blaine was sounding a little desperate but he didn't care, he felt like he would be coming any second if Kurt continued with this torturously slow pleasure any longer, and he felt Kurt smile against his lips, kissing him once more quickly before he heard the crinkle of the condom packet.

Kurt leaned back over him when it was done, and Blaine moaned as he removed his fingers, but whined again when there was a blunt pressure against his loosened hole, pressing slightly.

"Now!" Blaine groaned again, and Kurt inched himself inside, hiking Blaine's other thigh up around his hips as he slid inside, not stopping until he was seated all of the way.

"Oh shit, Blaine...you're so tight honey." Kurt moaned from somewhere above his face and Blaine almost lost it, as his cock throbbed painfully between their stomachs, aching to release.

"Kurt, move please....I can't- I- " His broken speech was soon stopped by a pair of lips along his jaw.

"Ssh, it's ok, baby, it's ok." Kurt soothed as he moved his hips slightly, pulling his cock out half way and gliding it back inside at a steady pace now. 

Blaine writhed underneath him, he had never been this trusting and feeling so loved and cared for in the middle of sex before, and it felt like he was floating. He gripped both arms around Kurt's shoulders as Kurt leaned down, and held onto him as his hips moved a little faster.

Blaine bucked his hips up against him, needing him deeper and Kurt obliged. He tilted Blaine's hips down with his hands, shuffling his thighs underneath his ass a little more, and as he slid back in Blaine gave a high pitched moan that let Kurt know that he found the angle he was looking for.

All bets were off now, Kurt pulled himself all the way out and slammed back inside, Blaine feeling him hit his prostate hard on every thrust and made his legs shake and the muscles in his abdomen tighten slightly. He threw his head back into the pillows underneath him and moaned and gasped at Kurt's relentless pace.

The blindfold was ripped off after a few thrusts and as his sight came back, he looked up into Kurt's sweaty, flushed face, as he was looking down at him with so much love and heat, and awe and Blaine let go.

He came between them with a cry, without Kurt even touching his cock once, and after only a couple more slams of his hips, Kurt followed after him. Both of them shaking in their intense orgasms, and Blaine's arms caught him as his boyfriend slumped down onto his chest.

"Holy hell," Blaine breathed after a minute, burying his nose into Kurt's sweaty and messy hair, "where did that come from?"

Kurt only shrugged in response as he slipped out of Blaine's body and Blaine only replied by wrapping his arms around him tighter, so that they could both bask silently and peacefully in their joint afterglow.


	30. Chapter 30

"We need to talk."

Kurt looked up from his laptop as Blaine came through the door, and uttered the words so quietly, Kurt felt like he didn't hear him properly.

"Erm...what?"

"We need to talk." Blaine repeated again as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and made his way over to where Kurt had been sitting on the couch, his laptop open on his emails, "I can't put things off any longer."

"Ok," Kurt said slowly as he closed his laptop, and sat back, watching as Blaine sat down next to him stiffly, "what exactly are we talking about?"

Blaine sighed as he slumped down into the couch cushions, and Kurt stared at him with slight concern.

"I've been thinking a lot about what your dad said to me."

"Blaine, that was weeks ago," Kurt pointed out and then narrowed his eyes at him, "you couldn't have brought it up after they left?"

"Sorry, I just needed to get my thoughts in order before I spoke to you about it." Blaine said quietly and turned to face Kurt, giving him a small smile.

"I knew there was something wrong-"

"No!" Blaine interrupted loudly, which made Kurt jump a little, placing his hand on his chest as they both then laughed, and then Blaine smiled apologetically, "No, nothing's wrong. It's not anything bad, I just really think we need to talk about other things."

"What other things?" Kurt asked a little confused and Blaine shuffled closer, moving Kurt's laptop to the table and then taking Kurt's hands.

"The future, our relationship, what we want."

"Ok." Kurt said slowly, "And what exactly are we talking about here...I'm a little confused."

"Well...I guess, I'll start?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded quickly.

"Please."

"Ok." 

He turned to face Kurt and took a deep breath as Kurt turned to face him and did the same. Blaine gave him a grin.

"Well, I never really thought about the future past a few weeks or months from now," Blaine started and Kurt nodded in agreement, "but your dad said a few things that really made me think about things far ahead."

"You never told me exactly what he said to you that day." Kurt narrowed his eyes in a slight glare, and Blaine shrugged.

"He brought up that you still had most of your life in front of you, and that you want things that I already have, like kids...and marriage."

"I'm going to kill him, next time I see him." Kurt practically growled a little and Blaine placed his hands over his cheeks, pulling him into a quick kiss.

"No, please...it did make me think about it." he whispered against Kurt's lips, and as he felt Kurt relax a little bit, he pulled away, "and I have been thinking about it. Because he was right, you are young Kurt, and you will want things."

"I do want things, but a relationship is a compromise Blaine."

"What exactly do you think I would compromise on?" Blaine asked curiously and it was Kurt's turn to shrug.

"I don't know," He said with a little sigh, playing with one of Blaine's fingers between his nervously, "you already have Josh, I couldn't ask anymore-"

"Baby, look at me." Blaine interrupted again and Kurt feigned irritation as he looked back up at him with a playful pout, "I was thinking about all of this, because I realized that...even at my age, I would love to get married and have a family with you. If that's what you want...eventually."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked with a shocked but happy look on his face and Blaine laughed lightly.

"Yes."

"So...the whole marriage and kids thing...you want that?" Kurt asked as he moved a little closer and Blaine smiled at him lovingly.

"I would love to have all that with you," Blaine told him, "if and when we decide to."

"Oh my god, honey." Kurt said with a huge grin and threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"So I have one more question now." Blaine said as Kurt pulled away slightly, leaving a few small kisses against his jaw and lips, making him laugh.

"What is it?" Kurt tilted his head as Blaine's hand disappeared in his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Blaine asked as he brought out another little velvet box and Kurt gasped loudly, his hands flying up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at the box in Blaine's hand.

Kurt couldn't say anything, he was so overwhelmed. His eyes started filling up with tears as he just continued to stare, and Blaine waited patiently for him to uncover his mouth, watching him with a big smile. He started to get a little nervous after a few minutes went by with Kurt still not saying a word. 

"Did I break you?" Blaine asked a little sarcastically, and Kurt's eyes shot up to his face as the nervous tone came out in his voice.

He uncovered his mouth quickly, and a couple of sobs broke free, and he gasped in a long breath before biting his lip. The tears escaped his eyes as he blinked and Blaine lifted one hand to wipe them away gently.

"Kurt?" he asked gently, and Kurt shook his head a little as he tried to regain his composure before answering.

"Blaine- I -" He stammered a little and then choked back another sob, hiding his face in his hands as he leaned into Blaine's chest, "I just I-"

After the pause and stuttered speech, Blaine pulled his face back up gently, looking down at him with confusion.

"I don't understand what this means Kurt, is it a yes."

Kurt then laughed wetly, the tears now falling down his cheeks without him even attempting to wipe them away, and the huge smile on his face made Blaine relax.

"Y-yes! Yes." Kurt said loudly, and then sobbed again as Blaine took him into his arms, pulling him in tightly, kissing his neck and over his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered into his ear, and Kurt giggled a little.

"I love you too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a banging on the door, and Blaine slowly regained consciousness and glared over at the clock on the bedside table. Who the hell would be knocking on his door at this time of the morning.

Kurt grunted beside him and turned over to bury his face in the pillow and Blaine chuckled softly as he watched him trying to escape the sound.

The knocking came a little louder and Blaine sighed as he glared towards the direction of the door, as Kurt groaned from underneath the covers again.

"Who is that?" Came the muffled irritated voice of his fiancé, and Blaine smiled down at him softly.

"I don't know."

"Can you go? I'm tired." he said and Blaine laughed while bending over him to place a smattering of small kisses against his cheek, temple and over his ear, making Kurt giggle a little sleepily, before he got up and made his way out of the bedroom.

The knocking still persisted as Blaine made his way down the hallway, and he rolled his eyes at it.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair as he approached the door. 

He was greeted with a beaming smile as he opened the door and he groaned before banging his head softly on the wood.

"Good morning sleepy head." Cherise smiled as she barged past him, not even sparing him another glance as she walked swiftly through to the kitchen and began banging around with pots and pans.

"Cheri, hey," Blaine muttered quietly as he followed after her, "what a surprise...at 7am."

She glared and pouted back at him a little while she began pulling out food items and ingredients for making breakfast.

"Blaine, really, you can't sleep the whole day away," she said with admonishment, "besides, I came over early so that I could meet Kurt, Josh has told me such a lot about him."

"And you choose dawn as the time?" Blaine said sarcastically and she spun to point at him with a spatula.

"Don't sass me, Mr Anderson," she said and he grinned, "now go and get him up, I'm ready to meet your boyfriend."

"Fiancé, actually." Blaine corrected as she turned back to cook again, and she paused before turning slowly to look at him.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly and placing a hand over her chest, "what did you just say?"

"I asked him to marry me last night." Blaine explained with a grin but he was not exactly expecting her reaction.

Her delighted scream rang through the apartment, making Blaine cover his ears, as she squealed and jumped all around the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

"Cheri!" Blaine shouted a little and tried to shush her but it was too late, Kurt was already standing in the hallway, between the living room and the kitchen with a slightly frightened and confused look on his sleepy face.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded sleepily and then stopped and stared at the very tiny woman who was jumping around the kitchen.

She stopped at his voice and then squealed with delight and ran over to him, Kurt braced himself with a flinch as she threw her arms around his neck. Kurt was shocked at first, and a little disturbed as he gazed at Blaine with confusion before placing his arms slowly around the tiny woman hanging off of him.

Blaine cleared his throat, and Cherise released Kurt, stepping out of his personal space.

"Kurt this is Josh's mother, Cherise," Blaine introduced a little awkwardly, "and Cheri this is Kurt."

"So nice to meet you Kurt," she gushed at him with a huge grin, as Kurt just stared at her and then slowly his face melted into an easy smile, "Josh told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Cherise." Kurt responded, even if his eyes gave away that he was still a little tired and confused.

She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"And congratulations by the way, I just heard." She squealed and Kurt threw a small affectionate smile at Blaine before looking back at her.

"Thank you."

"Now you must tell me how you to met, while I make a special breakfast for everyone." She said quickly and moved back to the kitchen with ease, comfortable in Blaine's home.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, raised an eyebrow and then gestured to her with a tilt of his head, but Blaine could only shrug.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After talking to Cherise for an hour, Blaine left Kurt with her while he went to have a shower, and she turned to him with a grin.

"So, engaged huh?" She asked and he nodded slightly, "seems a big step."

"Yeah I guess it is." Kurt said slowly and a little nervously, but she seemed to realize what she said and quickly placed her hand over Kurt's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm not judging, I'm actually glad that Blaine found someone he could see himself with for the rest of his life. It's always been a worry of mine, that he wouldn't find someone to love him the way you do."

"I do love him, so much." Kurt said and she gave him a small awed smile.

"Oh honey, I know," she replied, "then again, he has always been a lovable munchkin."

Kurt laughed a little at that, Blaine was a little on the small side, even though he was muscly and strong. 

"Josh already loves you, and so does Cooper." She said and Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, while she just grinned, "Cooper called me to say he met you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're quite the rambunctious little thing aren't you." She laughed a little into one of her hands, and Kurt didn't know how to respond to that.

"He said that?"

"No, but from the way he described the first meeting, he made it seem like you were more than just a pretty face. Even Josh said so. He bugged me so much for money so that he could get gifts for you for your birthday." She explained and Kurt immediately felt incredibly bad for not thanking her until now.

"Thank you so much for that, the clothes were all so lovely." he said and she waved off his politeness, making him relax a little more.

"That's ok, family looks after each other."

As he took a sip from his coffee his eyes went wide, and he looked back up at her soft gaze, and he shook his head a little as a blush made its way to his face.

"You see me as family?" he asked a little quietly and she shrugged with a smile.

"Why not? You're part of Blaine's life now, so you're part of Josh's, and I am his mother so..." she trailed off and Kurt only smiled at her with awe, before looking down a little shyly.

"Thank you."

Kurt couldn't believe how many people there were in Blaine's life that had been so accommodating to him, and so accepting. Blaine had a very nice group of people close to him and Kurt was a little jealous that his friends couldn't be the same.

"You haven't met Blaine's mother, Evelyn, yet I take it?" She asked suddenly and Kurt shook his head slowly, but a frown settled on his lips.

"Not yet."

"You need to come prepared with her, she's a hard woman to get around."

"Well I've heard a few phone calls." he said with a wince as he remembered Blaine shouting into his phone.

"Oh?"

"Hmm, she seems to hate me, without even knowing me." he shrugged and Cherise laughed slightly, giving him a pat on the shoulder before getting up and wandering back into the kitchen.

"She hated me too for a while." She told Kurt, who only raised an eyebrow but said nothing, as she pottered about with the plates and cups, putting them in the dish washer underneath the sink, before turning back to look at him, "but after Josh came along she softened a little."

"Josh seems like the kind of kid to get around hard personalities." Kurt pointed out and she grinned.

"Indeed, I don't know where he gets it."

"I think I know." Kurt said as he gave her an appraising look, she was a really nice person, and Kurt could feel that her aura just screamed protection and acceptance.

"That's sweet of you to say," She said as she poured another cup of coffee, leaving it black, obviously for Blaine and placed it on the counter next to Kurt, "ok, I must love and leave you guys. I hope things go well for you at Parsons Kurt, and it was so fabulous to meet you. I'll be waiting for my invite to the wedding."

"Of course, you and Josh will be the first ones invited." Blaine said as he reappeared and she glanced over at him with a grin.

"You know," she started as she turned back to Kurt, as Blaine walked up to them, taking his coffee and giving Kurt a kiss on the head lightly, "when Josh first told me how old you were, obviously I had my doubts, as any of Blaine's closest friends and family would...but now, I think I see what he saw in you."

Blaine remained silent and only raised a curious eyebrow in her direction, and Kurt looked between them for a second before answering.

"What's that?" He asked feeling slightly out of the loop.

She turned with a big smile and then placed her arms out in a gesture for another hug, which Kurt obliged.

"An amazing heart, a kind soul," she whispered to him, "and a very cute butt."

They all burst with laughter and Kurt pulled away giving her a pointed look before she giggled and touched his cheek gently.

"In all seriousness though, you're an amazing person, and age IS just a number." She said and Kurt and Blaine glanced lovingly at each other as she looked between them with shining eyes.

She walked over and hugged Blaine as well, pulling his head down onto her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're happy now," she whispered to him, and his arms tightened around her waist before she released him, "oh and by the way, Josh got accepted to Cali college of the arts."

Blaine's face looked shocked for a second before it split into the widest happiest grin and he whooped with joy, before going to retrieve his phone to call his son. She laughed as he skipped away and then threw a wink at Kurt and showed herself out.

Kurt sat a little dumbfounded for a little while, but a happy smile stretched across his face as he heard Blaine talking excitedly on the phone with Josh, congratulating him and making plans to celebrate. Yes, Kurt thought, this is the place I'm meant to be.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter, but thank you to all my readers who have been reading and liking, sharing and commenting xxx couldn't do this without you all XD

Kurt and Blaine were a little shocked to be invited to Blaine's mother Evelyn's new years party in the mansion in Ohio. And Kurt was even more shocked to know that his father, Carole and Finn had all been invited along too.

"But why? When we went over there at thanksgiving, she never said two words to me." Kurt had been saying while Blaine and he were packing suitcases.

Blaine only offered a small shrug in response.

"It's my mother Kurt, and I have no idea how she works ok?" he said and it didn't make Kurt feel any better.

It had been a tense meeting between them when Blaine dragged Kurt along with everyone for thanksgiving. Cooper had given Kurt a huge hug, Josh had hugged him too, and Cherise gave him a wink and kiss on the cheek. Cherise's boyfriend had offered a handshake and a smile, but Evelyn. She was a completely different thing.

She greeted everyone warmly, Blaine and Cooper received pats, hugs and kisses, Josh too. Cherise and her boyfriend were offered grins and welcomes, but Kurt. When she got to Kurt she wore a very tight expression, even when Blaine had urged her to, all she said was hello and then walked away.

Kurt had shaken his head and looked over to see Cherise and Josh given him apologetic, and sympathetic looks. Blaine had only kissed his cheek and promised that it would get better.

It didn't. 

"And why would she invite my parents?" Kurt asked almost desperately and Blaine paused as he placed a shirt into the suitcase, looking back over to his fiancé, who was in the middle of another freak out.

"Does it really matter why? At least you will have people there to feel comfortable around." He offered and Kurt only lightly glared at him before running his hands over his face and groaning.

"That isn't the point," Kurt said as he slumped down onto his back on the bed, "she could say something completely inappropriate to my dad."

"My mother is never rude, she's overbearingly polite to a fault." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Mm, maybe I'm the only one she's rude too." Kurt mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling, ignoring Blaine's hand as it started running over his thigh, in silent comfort.

"Come on, we need to finish packing," Blaine told him as he squeezed his thigh, "the flight is in two hours."

Kurt groaned but then got up and started packing, still moaning as Blaine completely ignored it while they worked around each other and side by side.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kurt." 

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine's elderly mother next to him, her face set in a tight smile. She wasn't looking at him, keeping her eyes firmly on the party before her. 

Kurt had been standing by the window of the very large sitting room, watching Blaine talk to Cooper and his wife, his family were mingling with Cherise and Josh, looking like they were enjoying the atmosphere. Kurt himself was stuck between enjoying himself and feeling uncomfortable.

"Evelyn, nice to see you." Kurt said as he turned his head back to watch the party as well, and he could see her slight nod out of the corner of his eye.

She was a small woman, but her height made her no less imposing. She had her dark curly hair up on top of her head, in a slightly messy type of bun, and her red dress sparkled in all of the lights around the room. The dark red jacket over her shoulders made her look a little broader than she was.

"I hear you set a date for the wedding?" she asked tersely, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, it's in June."

"I'll have to check my schedule and rearrange things to make it." She said in an overly polite and joyous tone, which Kurt knew was a s fake as her smile.

He refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't go over very well.

"I'm sure you could fit your youngest son's wedding into your plans," he said almost sarcastically, but just as falsely polite as she was.

She gave a tight smile, without turning to him.

"Yes, of course I will," she replied, "I can imagine how disappointed he would be if I couldn't make it."

It was incredibly hard for Kurt not to huff in annoyance as she spoke to him, Blaine looked over at them for a moment and then Kurt turned to her with a small smile.

"I'm sure it would be a very great loss for Blaine, not to have his mother there on our wedding day." he said as sickeningly sweet as he could, and watched as her face turned into a slight frown before she visibly paled a little, "and I would be so disappointed not to have you there, to watch us getting married. Making me a part of your family forever."

She turned a false happy grin to him, but her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"How incredibly sweet." She said before she turned to see someone waving at her, and she excused herself, "we shall speak later."

"Of course." Kurt replied politely, but she didn't turn back to look at him as she walked off and his face then melted into a little frown and he glared at her retreating back, before muttering, "dragon lady."

"Did you just call my mother a dragon lady?" Asked a curious and slightly amused voice behind him and Kurt turned with an apology already on his lips, facing his fiancé, "don't worry, me and Coop have called her worse."

Kurt sighed with relief as Blaine didn't look one ounce upset, and then pulled him forward to cuddle against his side.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked slightly worried, and Kurt nodded against his shoulder, relaxing almost immediately at Blaine's presence.

"I'm good, was just talking to your mother about the wedding."

"Ah." Blaine said with understanding, "I hope she wasn't too hard on you."

"No, not this time," Kurt replied as he tilted his face to give Blaine a small smile, "at least she was polite to my parents."

"Achingly polite, I could see the way she avoided looking down her nose at them, it was so hard for her." Blaine said with a laugh and Kurt nudged his shoulder before glaring him into silence, "oh come on, love, you have to admit it's fun watching her squirm."

"Only you would think that your mother is uncomfortable around other people, she owns the whole room with her presence you know." Kurt explained and Blaine shrugged.

"She doesn't own me, or you."

"That's for sure." Kurt said quickly, and Blaine laughed again as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is really the end, thank you everyone xxx Enjoy!!!

Epilogue

In the past 4 years, Kurt's life had changed a lot. 

Finn had been sending him a text checklist when he first started Parsons, and so far there were a lot of them already ticked off. He sent at least one item every month, and Kurt had managed through most of them in the first year, with a few exceptions because he was not doing anything embarrassing or anything dangerous.

Which sort of ruined a little of Finn's fun, but Kurt wouldn't back down on his rules.

Finn seemed to think Kurt's life was so boring that he needed this little text game for some fun. Never mind that he was incredibly busy. The list starting from his second year went like this.

From Finn:  
9/8/15. 10:52am

'Start second year of Parsons.'

To Finn:   
9/16/2015. 09:14am

'Check....Are we really still doing this?'

From Finn:  
9/19/2015. 15:34pm

'Humor me. Remember Finn's birthday. lol.'

To Finn:  
10/11/2015. 10:08am

'When have I ever forgotten? Happy Birthday! Check.'

From Finn:  
12/12/15. 11:58am

'Get a pet :)'

To Finn:  
12/26/15. 13:11pm

(Picture text)  
'Does a canary count? Check.'

From Finn:  
1/18/16. 12:34pm

'Meet Finn's new girlfriend.'

To Finn:  
2/2/16. 17:45pm

'Check. Tiffany is an incredible woman Finn. I'm glad you're happy.'

From Finn:  
3/11/16. 20:30pm

'Go on holiday.'

To Finn:  
3/26/16. 03:13am

'Finally landed, Check. Ready for my second honeymoon ;p'

There were pauses during the summer, Finn was busy with his girlfriend and Kurt and Blaine were busy too. Kurt had a new job, working at Vogue dot com. Isabelle Wright had offered him a temp job while he finished college, but the opening for what she wanted him for was filled right now anyway, so he had to wait. Kurt and Blaine bought a new house together in August that year.

School started up again, and it was his third year so it was a lot more work than before, and Finn had stopped messaging for a while now, to let him get on with his work and graduate.

After Christmas that year, he had received another one but it was extremely different to the ones he had before.

From Finn:  
12/26/16. 11:09am

'Be Finn's best man?'

To Finn:  
12/26/16. 11:11am

'Oh my god!!!'

Finn's wedding was lovely. And Kurt was now happy to have such a nice, kind caring woman as a sister-in-law. Tiffany was an amazingly independent person, and you could tell she absolutely adored Finn. Burt and Carole also adored her, and after even a few months Kurt had known it was true love. She was blonde with very soft brown eyes, and very smart.

Kurt had been emotional at the wedding, and had leaned into Blaine's shoulder while they danced, sobbing quietly while his husband held him gently. 

With married life ahead of him, Finn didn't have a lot of spare time to keep texting the checklist to Kurt, but he managed a few. Make new friends at college, name a fashion accessory after himself, get a new laptop, do something incredibly cheesy and romantic for Blaine etc.

Kurt started his fourth and final year, and also became Isabelle Wright's assistant designer the following November. It was a lot of work, and sometimes the stress got too much and he began picking fights with Blaine. 

Or trying to, because Blaine never bit, he was too wise for his own good. 

Which then made Kurt feel incredibly guilty and finding new ways to show him how incredibly sorry he was. Including singing him a song, bringing him flowers and lunch at work, and running a soothing bath for both of them to enjoy.

In March 2017, when he was finally starting to even out his workload, Finn's checklist messages began again, but Kurt was not expecting what the first one said, and as he read it he screamed out with joy and jumped around the living of their brown stone house, until Blaine came running in from the kitchen to ask what was going on.

Kurt only grinned widely at him and showed Blaine his phone screen.

From Finn:  
3/24/17. 18:20pm

(Picture text)  
'Become an uncle :)'

To Finn:  
3/24/17. 18:26pm

'May have jumped around the room a few times before texting back. FINN HUDSON! Is this really the only way you could think to tell me I'm going to be an uncle! Next time I see you, I'm kicking your ass.'

From Finn:  
5/22/17. 11:24am

'Graduate college.'

To Finn:  
5/22/17. 11:25am

'Finn, you're literally standing right next to me. lol. Dramatic eye roll.'

Kurt managed to get a few weeks in the summer off from work, Isabelle was the best boss in the entire world. So Kurt and Blaine spent those weeks in Lima, Ohio, with everyone else. Hanging out, making wish lists for the baby and trying to get Finn to realize that the baby names he was choosing were not very appropriate for a baby, let alone a human being. Tiffany, Carole and Kurt had spoken about clothes and cribs and baby things all the time they had been there, and Kurt was so terribly sad when it came time to leave. 

Thanksgiving and Christmas were split between both of their families. They spent Thanksgiving with Blaine's mother, Cooper, Cherise and her husband, and Josh had managed to make it over from California especially. 

Christmas in the Hummel household was literally only spent cooing over the new baby. 

Olivia Rae Hudson. 

Kurt spent hours and hours touching, holding and making soft noises at his niece, while everyone just giggled at him. But he didn't care, she was so cute and tiny, and he loved her.

As he handed the baby to his husband, watching Blaine naturally handle the baby like an old pro, he felt proud. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he and Carole were talking and he frowned before taking it out.

From Finn:  
12/25/17. 13:56pm

'Become a daddy yourself.'

He stared up at Finn with wide eyes, and his brother only smirked at him.

"That's the last one," Finn said as he patted his shoulder, before pulling him into a one armed hug, "I think you can handle the rest of your life on your own."

"Gee thanks." Kurt muttered quietly as Finn chuckled at him.

Olivia started whimpering then and everyone cooed at her as Blaine gently rocked her a little before handing her back to Tiffany. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes follow the baby's movements, those golden and hazel orbs shining slightly with affection, and Kurt smiled.

Maybe it was time for another talk when they got home.


End file.
